La mejor de las venganzas
by Persei
Summary: BankotsuxKagome. A partir de algo errado, puede comenzar lo más maravilloso de nuestra vida. Cuando el amor llega y te enreda, ¿sabes tú a dónde va el resentimiento?. Hay una respuesta, al perdón y el nuevo comienzo. R
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inu Yasha no me pertenecen, todos son de Rumiko-sensei-Takahashi y yo sólo los ocupo como personajes de este fic sin otro interés más que el del entretenimiento de los lectores**

* * *

**La mejor de las venganzas**

**By Akeru Fujimi**

**Prologo**

Qué es la venganza?... La manera de llamar al desquite y castigo?... Si es así… es entonces lector que te pregunto… la venganza vale para ti la pena?...

Ahora te presento una historia… compleja sin duda pero a la vez más simple de lo que imaginas… Una culpa y remordimiento que llega a la mente de un jovencada media noche en un lugar desconocido… una época más antigua a ésta… Ciertamente un lugar más bello pero más lleno de misterios de los que piensas…

Es así como lo narra… comienza así su concepto de venganza… después seré yo quien la continúe… quien narre los engaños, las mentiras y todo cuanto aconteció en un momento dado durante ese tiempo

Quizá en algunas ocasiones los sentimientos se interponen en las metas pero hay otras en que éstos nacen durante el recorrido del objetivo… pero qué sucede cuando la meta es tu honor perdido?... la pregunta está en si los ignoras o decides tomarlos… es así como este chico comienza a plantearme lo que sucede en tales situaciones…

Es de esta manera en que comienza a explicarme…………………

_Sabes? Siempre creí que la venganza era la mejor forma de limpiar el orgullo y hacer pagar la humillación… _

_Una venganza que… puede parecerte justa o tal vez, remorderte la conciencia…_

_Puedes elegir el camino fácil y terminar rápido en una emboscada o… puedes caer en la misma y terminar como no hubieses imaginado…_

_Tú qué decidirías?... Tomar el camino más rápido o el más largo… _

_Piensa en tu mejor venganza y respóndeme lo siguiente… lograste el objetivo que te proponías desde un principio, con el orgullo restaurado y sin remordimiento en la conciencia… o… terminaste como yo, cayendo en tu propia trampa cumpliendo el objetivo y a la vez perdiendo lo más importante que hubieses podido encontrar en tu vida?..._

_Piensa… una venganza puede traerte muchas satisfacciones… o muchas desgracias… es aquí que te digo no importa si el camino que tomes sea el largo o el corto… depende de con quién estés llevando a cabo la emboscada y también… la causa de tu victoria o ruina se debe a los sentimientos…_

_Mi consejo en antaño sería, no involucres sentimientos en asuntos de honor pero ahora te digo… los sentimientos son aquello que te hace sentir vivo, que te hace ser humano y que te hacen amar u odiar al extremo de la locura y desesperación si sigues siendo fiel a tu cabeza y no a tu corazón…_

_Mi mayor error y a la vez mi mayor alegría sin saberlo fue haberla conocido… no terminó de la mejor manera… pero pienso que… logré la mejor venganza y a la vez… cometí mi mayor error…_

_Meter a terceros en una venganza es como jugar con fuego… Siempre lo advertí a mis hermanos… qué ironía pensar que fui yo precisamente quien no cumplió mis propios consejos… pienso que si no lo hubiese hecho no la habría hecho sufrir de esta manera… jugué de una manera sucia y retorcida con ella y todo por la simple y sencilla razón de vengarme de él… lo logré sí pero caí en un juego donde se suponía mis sentimientos no entraban… sucedió lo que menos esperaba y creí jamás pasaría… me enamoré…_

_Te diré una realidad, donde la humillación y el engaño es lo peor que puedes hacerle a la persona que amas… y así… alejarla de tu lado mientras en tu desespero recuerdas momentos gloriosos y a media noche pensamientos dolorosos arrasan con tu mente y la culpa se presenta en ti…_

_Si bien todo no es más que el resultado de una ley universal… Siempre hay una causa, una reacción y una consecuencia…_

_Por eso debes decidir bien… qué deseas en la mejor de las venganzas?... humillación y orgullo levantado o… acabar con ella, arrepentirte confesando todo lo que sucedió, sucede y esperas que suceda..._

_En la mejor de las venganzas qué es lo que contaría más para ti sabiendo que involucras a la persona que, sin que tú lo supieras, se metió en tu corazón desde hace tiempo… _

_He ahí el mayor dilema humano… serle fiel a su cabeza o a su corazón y piensa también que NUNCA es posible combinar ambas partes… un equilibrio no es posible en el ser humano y se debe a eso, es un ser humano, algunas veces la mente domina otras lo hace el corazón…_

_Tú decides… es tu decisión apartar arrogancia y aceptar el amor…_

Fue así como me planteó la base de su historia… y es así como comenzó a recordar diciéndome lo ocurrido mientras yo ponía atención a cada palabra que me contaba…

No pude evitar notar que era un joven bastante atractivo de no más de 17 años, tenía el cabello negro azabache sumamente largo pero agarrado de una trenza, poseía una mirada celeste que por momentos mostraba una expresión altiva y arrogante pero pronto era opacada por una de melancolía y tristeza, el tono de piel era apiñonado, supondría que debía medir más de 1.70

El tono de voz que utilizaba era como su mirada, bastante cambiante, a veces se expresaba con entusiasmo mientras me relataba sus batallas y victorias y en su mirada una chispa de emoción resaltaba, luego comenzó a relatarme de su humillación y supuse que el momento de la explicación de su comportamiento se avecinaba, fue entonces que comenzó su relato con rencor en ojos y voz, poco a poco transformó su expresión y habla en uno melancólico y quizá albergaba una que otra chispa de felicidad dentro

Es aquí donde comienzo a relatar lo que el joven Bankotsu, como decía llamarse, comenzó a narrarme el motivo de su culpa y yo, interesada en todo esto presté más atención, intenté observar cada uno de los movimientos que hacía con sus manos o la expresión de sus ojos y tonalidad de voz y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión… estaba siendo más sincero y franco de lo que hubiese esperado…

Sus anécdotas anteriores me sorprendieron pero lo que me contó después me dejó sin habla…

Antes de comenzar el relato de aquella historia tan llena de falsedades pero a la vez de tantas verdades, he de aceptar que a pesar de todo lo que Bankotsu hiciese… nada me sorprendió más que las palabras dichas al final de la historia… creo que fueron éstas las que influyeron en mi decisión pero no adelanto más y comenzaré a narrárselas al principio con las palabras exactas después seguirá a mi manera…

_Era un día nublado, el cielo presentaba colores fieramente oscuros, parecían estar lleno de matices grisáceos y no me hubiese dado cuenta de ello si ese tipo no me hubiese golpeado con el puño, acepto que estaba demasiado confiado en que sólo utilizaríamos nuestras espadas pero, para mi sorpresa me golpeo en el rostro fuertemente, haciéndome perder el equilibrio_

_Fue entonces cuando la vi, aquella chica a la que ese hanyu siempre protegía, me miraba con una expresión de temor mezclado con un tipo de compasión… puedo recordar que eso hizo que me enfureciera en sobremanera, ambos seríamos humanos pero jamás toleré que alguien me mirase con compasión o lástima, fue por ello que me puse de pie nuevamente y tomé a Banryu, lanzándome a atacar a Inu Yasha en cobro de la humillación anterior_

_Comenzamos a pelear sin tregua alguna, él no perdía oportunidad para lanzarme el viento cortante y yo tampoco me quedaba esperando el ataque, se podría decir que ambos igualábamos en poder y eso me estaba enfadando bastante_

_No te niego que hace 6 meses era un arrogante muchacho de 16 años sin la menor experiencia de lo que significaba la palabra humildad, a decir verdad siempre quise dar más de lo que debía… no era de una actitud conforme y ese era mi mayor orgullo, podía ser mejor en cuanto me lo propusiera, aun si era un asesino, sería el mejor y eso se lo demostraría a cuanto tipejo me encontrara en el camino_

_Una manera arrogante sin duda… pero qué puedo decir? No estaba siquiera consciente que eso atraería tantas consecuencias_

_Cuando noté lo ennegrecido del cielo pensé que quizá no era el mejor momento de seguir la batalla, jamás me gustaron los colores oscuros y presentí que era un mal presagio pero, de nuevo, mi orgullo habló antes que mi intuición y decidí no alejarme de ahí sino enfrentarlo y hasta ahora no me arrepiento de ello, fue mejor no salir huyendo como un cobarde _

_La lluvia comenzó a caer estrepitosamente y entre Inu Yasha y yo la balanza seguía igual, algunas veces yo retrocedía y otras las hacía Inu Yasha, ciertamente la situación era exasperante, fue en ese momento que perdí la batalla sin caer precisamente_

_Para mí, el mayor poder podía ser obtenido por aquel que lograra vencerse a sí mismo, a sus impulsos y mantener la calma por más desesperante que fuese la situación… en esos instantes toda esa ideología se desvaneció y sólo estaba en mi mente acabar con ese hanyu_

_Lanzaba ataques sin la menor precaución de acertar, como seguramente piensas estaba atacando a lo tonto… fue un arrebato de mero orgullo y ese hanyu supo aprovechar perfectamente la situación lanzándome el viento cortante mientras yo no hacía más que esperar la derrota de mi orgullo_

_Fue entonces que aquel ataque me envolvió y sentí dolor pero no le di el gusto de verme haciendo alguna mueca, increíblemente sobreviví al ataque pero quede malherido y sin poder siquiera moverme_

_Ese hanyu se acercó a mí quitando los fragmentos de Banryu, me miró de esa manera lastimera, con lástima… sentía como mi sangre hervía de rabia e impotencia al estar siendo humillado de esa manera _

_.- "Tu mayor error fue querer sobrepasar los límites de tu especie", fueron las palabras que rompieron lo poco de autocontrol que tenía, sólo esperaba que arrancara ese fragmento que me mantenía con vida pero al parecer no tenía ni la mínima intención de hacerlo… entonces me enfurecí aún más _

_Él se alejó junto con ella y yo me quede en el suelo, maldiciendo y golpeando furioso aquello que me sostenía_

_Entonces lancé al viento una promesa…_

_."-JURO QUE ME VENGARÉ DE TI INU YASHA!... ESTA HUMILLACIÓN ME LA PAGARÁS ASÍ SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA!" – grité descargando todo el coraje y rabia que sentía en esos momentos_

_Para entonces no sabía lo que pasaría después ni tampoco el plan tan nefasto y asqueroso que trazaría con la ayuda de esa mujer para cumplir mi objetivo…_

_Creo que cuando siga con lo que sucedió después me odiarás más de lo que imaginas pero aún así te lo diré todo… sólo que espero cuando lo cuentes a alguien más, tú sabes a quién me refiero, lo hagas con tu propia manera de relatar… no me gustaría que ella sufriese más… está bien así odiándome, creyendo que fue la mejor parte de esa venganza…_

_.- Está bien – respondí con voz calmada intentando parecer objetiva, pero realmente todo se estaba poniendo demasiado intrigante, yo conocía parte de la versión pero hacía falta saber esta… Bankotsu tenía razón, terminaría aborreciéndolo cuando me contase lo que en verdad sucedió pero como dije, lo último que dijese cambiaría mi decisión y significaría… algo más para él…_

**Continuará…………………………………………………..**

Hola chicas! Heme aquí de nuevo trayéndoles una idea nueva n.n, esto es sólo el prologo ya verán que el verdadero capítulo les agradara en sobremanera n.n, bueno pues terminamos un fic… extrañaré escribirlo u.u pero aún así traje una historia diferente y si les parece un poco confuso al principio ya iré detallándolo mejor conforme avancen los demás caps n.n, sólo les diré que quien relata esta parte del fic es una persona que no soy precisamente yo, es decir no es que yo me haya ido al Sengoku y Bankotsu me hubiese contado todo esto XD es alguien más y se darán cuenta al final n.n

Lo que modifique fue el que Bankotsu muriera a manos de Naraku cuando le quita el fragmento así que a partir de ahí corre una trama diferente

Bueno les traigo un nuevo estilo de trama, esta historia como ven estará llena de mentiras, engaños, venganzas, traiciones y sobre todo de un par de romances del cual uno de ellos, me atrevo a decir que es innovador XD. Este será un fic lleno de angustia, drama y romance, por tanto con este nuevo proyecto empezando espero pueda hacer de él algo interesante y de calidad para ustedes lectoras (es si hay uno x ahí XD) a las que agradezco tanto su apoyo n.n

Les presento mi nuevo fic, titulado "La mejor de las venganzas" y como en el contenido lo dice les pregunto, hasta dónde son capaces de llegar cuando el orgullo herido y la ceguera del amor interrumpen tu objetivo?

Me despido esperando que esto que ha sido el prologo haya sido de su agrado n.n si no fue así una disculpa enorme y espero me manden sus observaciones que con todo gusto serán recibidas

Hasta la próxima!


	2. Capítulo I: Cuando la humillación preced...

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Inu Yasha me pertenecen sólo los ocupo para este fic sin otro motivo más que el entretenimiento**

* * *

**La mejor de las venganzas**

**Capítulo I**

**Cuando la humillación precede al corazón…**

Tenues rayos de sol se colaban a través de las rendijas de los ventanales de la choza. El canto de las aves retumbaba en sus oídos y el olor dulce a vainilla inundaba poco a poco sus sentidos

Con molestia comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, intentando adaptarse poco a poco a la luz que ya había aumentado en la habitación se topó con la visión borrosa de una chica que, al parecer, lo observaba detalladamente y pudo ver en sus facciones un dejo de preocupación

Sintió su sangre hervir al sólo pensar que alguien sentía lástima hacia él y justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzar mil maldiciones a quien estuviese viéndolo de esa manera sintió su cabeza estar al borde de explotar, miles de imágenes se agaloparon dentro de su mente y entonces una quedo entre las muchas tantas que habían pasado

Las palabras de aquel ser rezumbaron una y otra vez dentro de su mente, taladrándola cada segundo más con la dulce tortura de la humillación "_Tu mayor error fue querer sobrepasar los límites de tu especie" _esas palabras surgían una y otra vez hasta que otra voz lo sacó de su ensamismiento

.- Te encuentras bien? – fue el sonar de una voz dulce y cargada de un tono preocupado y suave

Volteó lentamente, apartando las imágenes y palabras anteriores para que su mirada y pensamientos se cruzaran con la mirada atenta de la jovencita que antes lo había visto con preocupación y ahora, esas iris habían cambiado

Percibió esa chispa de alegría y amabilidad por dentro en esa jovencita de cabellos tan azabaches como los suyos; pensó sentirse enfermo al ver tanta dulzura emanar de una joven pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otra chica y un kitsune que entraban

.- Hasta que despiertas! – exclamó el zorrito subiendo al hombro de la exterminadora

Bankotsu los miro con el vacío de su mirada, los cerró un momento y volvió a abrirlos por la sorpresa de sentir una calidez y suavidad desconocida

.- Ya no tienes fiebre, te duele algo más? – le preguntó esa miko tocándole las mejillas

Iba a estar a punto de matar a aquella jovencita pero al menor movimiento que estaba a punto de hacer se sintió a desfallecer y esto no paso desapercibido por la miko

.- No te muevas! Sigues estando en mal estado es mejor que no hagas ningún esfuerzo – replicó la jovencita haciéndolo recostarse nuevamente

.- Dónde estoy? – preguntó secamente cerrando fuertemente los ojos, del dolor todo se le había olvidado

.- En una choza que la anciana Kaede nos dio para cuidarte – dijo cambiándole el paño haciendo que se le despejase aquel dolor tan insoportable – Mi nombre es Kagome, me recuerdas? – preguntó la miko observándolo detalladamente

.- Kagome?... – preguntó desconcertado y de nuevo su mente sucumbió ante una infinidad de escenas y una en especial se clavo en él como si la estuviese viendo de nuevo

Una mirada compasiva y de lástima se vislumbraba en aquellos ojos color chocolate y entonces lo recordó, Kagome era el nombre de aquella chica que había sentido lástima por él y de nuevo las palabras de aquel hanyu rezumbaron en su mente "…_Quisiste sobrepasar los límites de tu especie…" _

Recordó su humillación, recordó la herida en su orgullo y sobre todo recordó su juramento… se iba a vengar y ya fuese destino o coincidencia, la vida le estaba dando la oportunidad perfecta para comenzar a planear su desquite y antes de planear cada cosa con detalle había siempre un primer paso

"Cuanto más cerca estés de tu enemigo más duro será el golpe cuando lo reciba…"

Sonrió para sus adentros, jamás había desaprovechado ninguna oportunidad que pudiese favorecer sus planes y todo estaba comenzando de una manera no menos que grandiosa

.- Kagome dices? – preguntó con la mirada baja

.- Sí, me recuerdas a mí o… a Inu Yasha? – preguntó la miko de vuelta

.- Sí, los recuerdo perfectamente… ambos me derrotaron… - dijo con una tristeza fingida sin levantar la mirada – Por qué estoy aquí? – volvió a preguntar observando el lugar esquivando así la mirada la miko, la taijiya y el kitsune

.- Yo le pedí a Inu Yasha que te trajéramos para que pudiera curar tus heridas – explicó brevemente

.- Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó girando su mirada azulina para cruzarla con la de la miko, le había costado un poco de tiempo pero pudo fingir a la perfección una mirada llena de sinceridad y arrepentimiento en el exterior pero por dentro sólo sonreía a la suerte que tentaba

Las mejillas de la chica adquirieron un tono rojizo muy bajo que casi no se notaba, ese tipo de miradas la hacían sentir nerviosa al ver tanta sinceridad sentía que debía corresponder y a veces no sabía qué decir

.- Porque tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que sucedió, sólo fuiste engañado por las mentiras de Naraku – dijo la joven observando hacia las afueras de la choza donde los rayos tocaban armónicamente el follaje de los árboles iluminando los bosques y praderas rociados de una fina capa de agua

La exterminadora y el kitsune observaban en silencio la escena, ellos habían notado ese casi imperceptible sonrojo en Kagome y también aquella mirada que Bankotsu le había dirigido y les fue muy difícil reprimir lo estruendoso de una risa que amenazaba con salir

Sango no logró reprimirla del todo y una sonrisa tierna y feliz salió de sus labios contorneándolos de una manera dulce y afectiva

Se giró con lentitud hacia Shippo y asintieron en silencio, caminaron sigilosamente por la choza esperando que Kagome desviara su mirada para que pudieran salir de ahí y esperar nuevas noticias

Finalmente sucedió, Kagome se giró de nuevo hacia Bankotsu y le sonrió con amabilidad

.- Tendrás que quedarte aquí hasta que tus heridas mejoren – susurró rompiendo el silencio sin percatarse siquiera de la desaparición repentina de Sango y Shippo

.- No pienso que sea adecuado, seguramente Inu Yasha no querrá verme por aquí y sinceramente a mí tampoco me agradaría topármelo en estos momentos – dijo sonriendo con ironía bajando la mirada, el solo escuchar el nombre de aquel híbrido hacia que su mente trabajara a mil pensando en diferentes maneras de torturarlo

.- Pero si no te mantienes en reposo tus heridas tardarán mucho en cerrar ahora que sólo tienes uno de los fragmentos de la perla además Inu Yasha no será tan… él como siempre, creo que ambos pueden hacer un esfuerzo por tolerarse no lo crees? – preguntó con esa confianza que hacía enfermar cada vez más a Bankotsu

.- Puedo suponerlo pero no prometer nada – dijo riendo con ella

.- Eso es más que suficiente – dijo poniéndose de pie – Ahora regreso voy por algo para que comas – dijo desde la entrada obteniendo un asentimiento de Bankotsu

Kagome salió de la choza dejando a Bankotsu solo, al observar que ésta se había marchado se levantó para quedar sentado nuevamente a pesar del dolor

.- Con que estoy en terrenos peligrosos… no creí que fuera a tener tanta suerte… - susurró mientras se formaba una sonrisa de desdén en su rostro

Nadie más era testigo de lo que estaba a punto de suceder…

* * *

Kagome iba observando algún punto inexistente del suelo, llevaba la mirada baja, pensativa y una sonrisa adornándole el hermoso rostro que poseía

.- Kagome qué tal te fue con Bankotsu? – preguntó de pronto la exterminadora interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su amiga

.- Si Kagome cuéntanos a que debemos esa sonrisa – preguntó sugerente el kitsune

Kagome sólo atinó a sonrojarse y juguetear con los dedos expresando el estado de nerviosismo por el que ya se encontraba atravesando

.- Este… pues… yo… eh – decía con voz aún más nerviosa si es que eso era todavía posible

.- Shippo me quieres recordar cuántas veces Kagome nos ha ignorado cuando salimos de un lugar? – preguntó la exterminadora con falso enfado

.- Hasta ahora sólo una vez… hoy – dijo fingiendo el mismo enfado

.- Entraron a… a la choza? – preguntó desconcertada

.- Sí pero como pensamos que interrumpíamos decidimos salir sigilosamente y sorprendentemente no te diste cuenta – dijo la exterminadora ampliando una sonrisa pícara en el rostro – Dinos la verdad Kagome, qué está sucediendo? – preguntó acercándose a su amiga amenazadoramente

.- Si Kagome dinosla – exigió el kitsune subiendo a su hombro

.- Decirles qué Kagome? – preguntó una voz varonil a sus espaldas

.- Inu Yasha… yo pues eh… estábamos comentando acerca de una cosa y quieren que les diga si… - titubeaba nerviosa

.- Si…? – le invitó a continuar el hanyu

.- Si tú… seguías viéndote con Kikyo – dijo bajando la mirada avergonzada

.- Qué?... Yo pues… - ante el titubeo del hanyu Kagome subió la mirada con sorpresa – Oigan ustedes cómo se les ocurre preguntar eso? – dijo enfadado dirigiéndose a Shippo y Sango – Dejen de estar de entrometidos y vayan a sus propios asuntos – dijo finalmente alejándose del lugar

Ambos notaron la mirada de Kagome en cuanto Inu Yasha comenzaba a titubear de la respuesta, así que sus sospechas eran ciertas, Inu Yasha volvía a ver a Kikyo a escondidas de Kagome

.- Kagome… - susurró la joven exterminadora

.- No te preocupes Sango, yo… iré a buscar algo de comer para Bankotsu no tardo – dijo dándose media vuelta haciendo que ambos no notasen la solitaria lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla

La miko se alejó del lugar dejando a Sango y a Shippo en un estado de ánimo lleno de coraje, cómo era posible que Inu Yasha no se diera cuenta del daño que le hacía a Kagome con sus palabras y acciones

.- Ese perro estúpido pero ahora me va a oír ya verá lo voy a poner en su lugar – dijo el pequeño kitsune bajando del hombro de Sango

.- No Shippo, no vale la pena, Inu Yasha jamás entenderá – dijo cansinamente Sango

.- Pero Sango, Inu Yasha cada vez le hace más daño a Kagome y no se da cuenta! – replicó el zorrito

.- Y no hay nada que podamos hacer a menos que Kagome quiera que la situación cambie… Shippo en serio espero que Kagome decida apartarse de un amor que simplemente le hace daño cada vez más pero para las decisiones del corazón no podemos entrometernos, eso es algo que sólo ella puede decidir… - susurraba tristemente bajando la mirada

.- Pero quién dijo que no podemos ayudar? – susurró otra voz varonil a sus espaldas

.- Monje Miroku… - murmuró la taijiya sorprendida girándose rápidamente para toparse con la figura del houshi

.- Pienso que todo lo que está sucediendo es por una razón pero eso no quiere decir que no podemos intervenir para favorecer más la situación que se de – dijo tranquilamente acercándose a ellos

.- Qué quieres decir con eso Miroku? – preguntó el pequeño zorrito

.- Ya lo verás Shippo, todo a su debido tiempo – murmuró más para sí mismo

Sango lo miró con curiosidad y algo en su mirada le decía que ocultaba algo pero decidió apartar la idea de su mente y simplemente subió su mirada al cielo despejado que ofrecía la mañana fresca de un día pesado

* * *

La silueta de aquella joven irrumpió de nuevo dentro de la choza, en sus manos cargaba una bandeja con un tazón de tallarines, un vaso de jugo y un cóctel de frutas a lado

Se arrodillo junto al joven de cabellos azabaches y tocó con la mano temblorosa la frente del muchacho, debía controlarse, ya sabía que ellos dos se veían a escondidas pero lo que más le molestaba es que no se lo dijese de frente y sólo evitara hablar del tema

Al parecer este ligero temblor no pasó por desapercibido para Bankotsu porque abrió lentamente los ojos y otra vez observó en sus orbes de zafiro aquella sinceridad que tanto nerviosismo le producía

.- Perdona la tardanza pero me entretuve un poco en el camino – dijo ocultando la voz quebrada que estaba a punto de salir

.- No hay problema – susurró el joven observándola con interés y curiosidad, algo había en ella que era diferente

.- Te sientes mejor? – preguntó ocultando la mirada bajo su flequillo

.- Si, gracias… - susurró en respuesta

.- Me alegro, si sigues en reposo pronto estarás bien – dijo con falsa alegría

Diablos! Cómo le exasperaba aquella chica, de un momento a otro emitía esa alegría y dulzura ostigante y ahora estaba sumida en una tristeza incomprensible, qué acaso era tan débil?

Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo, de cuándo acá podía percibir tan bien el cambio de ánimo de una persona y mucho más de una chica, de cuándo acá le importaba el ánimo en ella…

Apartó esas ideas de su mente moviendo vehemente su cabeza y entonces se planteó una sola idea, debía buscar la restauración de su orgullo… ahora sólo eso era lo que le importaba y no debía tener ni compasión o lástima de quienes se atravesaran en su camino y muchos menos de quienes le sirvieran para sus planes

Después de todo su orgullo era su alma… sin ella simplemente no existiría…

Pero qué equivocado estaría, pronto se daría cuenta que esas ideas solo le traerían la destrucción y quizá para entonces sería muy tarde intentar enmendar el error…

**Continuará…………………………………………**

* * *

Bueno me tardé un poquito pero tantos deberes me están acabando el cerebro u.u aún así quedaron neuronas para este capi y admito que no fue de lo mejor pero hice lo que pude

Conforme esto avance no sé si querrán matarme a mí o a Banko pero de una vez me hago responsable de todos los cargos a Banko no le hagan nada TOT por favor XD

Agradezco mucho todos sus comentarios y ahora paso a agradecerlos

**Celen Marinaiden:** Sólo cambié el estilo de narración del prologo por ociosa XD pero ya en los siguientes capítulos será de la misma manera que este cap y lo de Bankotsu a mí en lo personal me fascina su personalidad y esa perseverancia que demuestra… kami! Lo hace el hombre perfecto jeje ya me emocioné XD pero pues cómo ves este primer capi? Supongo que ya te diste cuenta que estabas en lo correcto acerca de la pareja pero será un triángulo amoroso como bien sabes siempre lo hago XD Muchas gracias por tu apoyo desde ahora y espero el fic te siga gustando! Gracias por ese título y me esforzaré al máximo para no defraudar ese concepto que tienes sobre lo que escribo. Besos

**Lucy-Yasha:** Te imaginabas quién sería su pareja? Apuesto que sí XD io tmb sufrí mucho cuando murió odie a Inu por eso ¬¬ pero aquí lo traje de vuelta, perdona la demora pero espero este cap te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y review!. Besos

**Nathari-chan:** Hermanita! Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo desde este prologo, sabes algo sis hermosa? Esa frase que me dijiste cumplirá todo lo que aquí sucederá, ese prologo que hice fue nada más por ociosa XD pero me alegra mucho que te gustase la manera en que lo hice y también espero te guste este primer cap, muchas gracias por todo hermanita!. Besos

**Mystic Selene:** Pues así inicia la historia y esto será un triángulo amoroso, le atinaste será Bankotsu x Kagome pero Inu también estará involucrada, al final con quién crees que se quede? Espero ansiosa tu review de este cap n.n

**A-grench:** Me tardé un poquito en la elaboración de este capi pero tantos trabajos y tareas sinceramente me agobian u.u aún así espero también verte pronto en el msn n.n pero espero la espera haya valido la pena y muchas gracias desde ahora por seguirme en cada locura que se me ocurra XD. Besos

**Kikyo Beautiful:** Cómo tas tú? n.n Me tardé un poquito pero espero te haya gustado este primer capi lo del estilo no cómo crees? No es para tanto solo hago lo que a mi cabecita se le ocurre e improviso XD ese es mi gran secreto y pues ya has visto será otro triángulo de los que acostumbro hacer sólo que aquí estará Bankotsu XD Espero ansiosa tu review y muchas gracias por tu apoyo!. Besos

**Rerry:** Pues esto se pondrá mucho más oscuro y dramático conforme avance así que de una vez te prevengo, pañuelos a la mano XD y también espero saludarte pronto por el msn n.n. Besos

**Tamy-chan Bankotsu:** Sí lo traje de vuelta a mí se me hizo injusta su muerte y espero esta faceta en Bankotsu te guste n.n y quizá lo ames más si te gustan los malvados pero créeme que no se mantendrá así por siempre, espero te haya gustado el cap y gracias por tu review!

Bueno prometo no tardar mucho en la siguiente actualización, pasenla bien en su fin de semana y no olviden dejarme review para que pueda mejorar esta historia y poderla hacer de su agrado n.n

Hasta la próxima!


	3. Capítulo II: Vulnerabilidad

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Inu Yasha me pertenecen sólo los ocupo para este fic sin otro motivo más que el entretenimiento´**

* * *

****

**La mejor de las venganzas**

**Capítulo II**

**Vulnerabilidad**

Se encontraba de nuevo solo y pensativo, aquella chica lo había dejado diciéndole que iría a traer gasas, vendas y alcohol para así cambiarle las del día anterior

Suponía que el estado de ánimo en el que había llegado se debía a causa de Inu Yasha, había escuchado decir a Naraku que el punto vulnerable de Inu Yasha era la culpa y la persona que lo representaba era aquella sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo

La vio en dos ocasiones y viendo a Kagome, el parecido físico entre ambas era enorme, por supuesto que Kikyo mostraba mayor frialdad y no una alegría hostigosa como Kagome

Siempre había dicho que la amabilidad y la compasión traen destrucción a quién la posee y en este caso, esos dos sentimientos iban ayudarle bastante con todo lo que tenía planeado pero aquí no sólo entraban 3 personas… había una más que agregar pero faltaba que esa persona estuviese de acuerdo y él sabía que así sería

Sólo tenía que esperar 3 días más para recuperarse completamente y entonces si comenzaría la fase uno del plan… aprovecharía la vulnerabilidad de sus enemigos…

* * *

Paseaba tranquilamente por la aldea, su vista estaba fija al cielo y su mente, perdida en algún punto del firmamento

"_Hem… yo…" _aquel titubeo regresaba una y otra vez a su mente y de pronto se halló pateando la roca que tenía enfrente jugándola como si de un balón de soccer se tratase

La diferencia estaba en que la pateaba con coraje y enojo, le enfurecía ese titubeo, le enfurecía saber que ese tonto no era capaz de negar una verdad y ni siquiera de decirla… odiaba tener que enojarse por tal cosa

Inu Yasha no era su novio ni mucho menos, ambos no tenían ningún compromiso pero… diablos! Ella se lo había dicho, le había dicho que estaría a su lado a pesar de todo, inclusive le había pedido que la dejase estar ahí, a su lado y de qué le había servido todo esto sin en este tiempo todo seguía igual

Por un tiempo había dejado de ir a ver a Kikyo pero al parecer estaba reanudando sus secretos y visitas a escondidas y ella qué hacía? Preocuparse por él y esperar que regresase con bien

Se sentía tan mal, tan usada, tan tonta

Porque esa era la respuesta, ella misma sabía lo que sucedía entre Inu Yasha y Kikyo, sabía que ésta no lo quería y ni siquiera lo amaba y también sabía que a pesar de todo, Inu Yasha amaba a Kikyo, la amó, la amaba y la seguiría amando a pesar de todo

Y lo que más coraje le daba era el no poder olvidarse de él, de dejarlo ir con Kikyo, de pensarlo todo el tiempo, añorar lo que jamás le sería dado… hacerse tontas ilusiones con un sueño totalmente imposible y sobre todo odiaba el no tener fuerza de voluntad para irse de ahí y aunque al corazón no se le pudiese mandar, alejarse lo más que pudiese del ser que, después de ella misma, le estaba causando tanto daño

Debía y podía irse de ahí en cuanto quisiera pero simplemente no quería, se aferraba de una manera tan ingenua a algo que no tenía ni principio ni final, que no tenía la mínima posibilidad de ser y no le tenía rencor a él ni tampoco a ella por tener su corazón, no odiaba a nadie más que a sí misma por lo ingenuo de su corazón, lo frágil de sus ilusiones y la vulnerabilidad en sus sentimientos

Su mente gritaba _"Olvídalo" _pero su corazón lloraba _"Quédate junto a él" _

No supo cómo ni cuándo pero ahí estaba, viendo su reflejo en la cristalina agua del río, intentaba no ver caer sus propias lágrimas, intentaba no ver el reflejo de su dolor…

Frustración, ira y tristeza, todo eso le causaba una herida tan grande en el alma y en el corazón que era incapaz de soportar

Tenía ganas de gritar y dejar que todo se fuese… que nada más le importase pero eso era imposible y la única manera que encontró para desahogarse fue el llanto…

* * *

El olor a agua con sal llegó a su olfato, conocía muy bien la esencia de esa mezcla… eran las lágrimas de Kagome

En ese momento se maldijo a sí mismo, cómo estaba lastimando a Kagome pero qué podía hacer? Él estaría ahí para protegerla pero ahora era Kikyo quién más lo necesitaba, después de aquella batalla con Naraku ella había quedado muy debilitada y no tenía a nadie que la ayudase además no podía dejarla sola… no de nuevo

Con todo el dolor de su corazón, volvió a girarse para regresar al camino que lo llevaría de regreso con la sacerdotisa dueña de su vida…

.- Irás a verla? – preguntó la voz de una joven entre los árboles

.- Eso es algo que no tengo por qué contestar – Inu Yasha esquivó la mirada penetrante que sabía estaba siéndole dirigida entre los árboles

.- Se lo debes a ella, después de todo les salvó la vida a ambos – la joven taijiya bajo desde lo alto del árbol más cercano a Inu Yasha – Estás siendo un canalla con la persona que más te quiere y ama en este mundo – dijo seria viéndolo con indignación

.- Desde un principio le he dejado en claro que mi vida le pertenece a Kikyo – replicó viéndola con decisión pero un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, jamás se había topado con tal mirada en una mujer y mucho menos la hubiera esperado de ella

.- No te estoy diciendo que la ames o la quieras como a Kikyo, sólo te estoy diciendo que le tengas al menos consideración – Inu Yasha pareció inmutarse ante la respuesta pero se repuso rápidamente – Inu Yasha el día en que te des cuenta que lo has hecho todo mal te arrepentirás y entonces no habrá vuelta atrás

.- Feh! De qué puedo arrepentirme? – Sango cerró con cansancio los ojos y se giró, dándole la espalda

.- Has lo que quieras pero cuando veas el daño que causas por tus necedades más vale que no vengas aquí a culpar a medio mundo de tus errores, ya es hora de que comiences a madurar… - susurró alejándose del lugar

Inu Yasha permaneció inmóvil en el lugar donde Sango lo había dejado

Qué daño podría causar? Kagome un día se cansaría de esperarlo y se iría, ahora la estaba lastimando pero era preferible eso a mantener una mentira

Le dolía hacerla sufrir pero esa era la única manera y un día ella lo entendería

Qué otro daño podría causar?

Con esos pensamientos dio media vuelta y continúo su camino…

* * *

La soledad de la choza fue interrumpida por el suave andar de Kagome

Irrumpió sigilosamente en la habitación y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Bankotsu durmiendo tranquilamente

Su tristeza se apartó y a pesar de tener los ojos un poco hinchados, su mirada también se relajó

Estaba viendo a un joven de los más atractivo, orgulloso de su fuerza y arrogante por naturaleza dormir plácidamente y entonces fue que se dio cuenta… Bankotsu no dejaba de ser humano…

Se hincó junto a él y siguió observándolo con infinita atención

Sus facciones estaban totalmente relajadas y ahora la tenue luz solar que atravesaba la habitación le daban el toque de un apuesto joven de 16 años

Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y sintió sus mejillas arder… estaba sonrojada!

No sabía cuándo pero ahora estaba a centímetros de distancia del rostro del joven y al percatarse no pudo moverse… más bien no quiso alejarse de él…

Mientras trataba inútilmente de alejar su rostro del chico, éste ya había sentido el contacto de aquella esencia a vainilla muy cerca de él y mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrar el rostro de Kagome a apenas centímetros del suyo propio

Inevitable fue que las miradas se cruzasen y la dulzura del chocolate chocó contra la inmensidad del mar, el café contra el zafiro

Algo en el interior de ambos los incitaba a terminar con la lejanía del otro pero otra cosa los retenía y no habiendo tiempo de reaccionar fue alguien más quién terminó con el lazo tan electrizante que los recorría

.- Ejem… interrumpo en algo? – preguntó pícaramente la voz del houshi

.- Eh? Ah no Monje Miroku no es lo que usted cree – contestó con nerviosismo la chica alejándose rápidamente de Bankotsu

.- No hay motivo de explicación señorita Kagome, sólo venía a avisarle que Sango, Shippo y yo iremos a buscar alguna pista que nos lleve a Naraku – dijo sin perder la sonrisa del rostro

.- Inu Yasha no irá con ustedes? – preguntó temiendo la respuesta

.- No señorita… Sango fue a preguntarle si nos acompañaría pero él dijo que no podría… - dijo el houshi intentando hacer menos dolorosa la respuesta

Pero ya no había remedio, Kagome sabía la razón por la cual Inu Yasha no había querido ir con ellos y esa razón tenía nombre… Kikyo

.- Entonces cuídense mucho, espero regresen pronto con noticias – dijo tratando de ocultar la creciente tristeza que estaba acudiendo una vez más a su corazón, acongojándolo…

.- Señorita Kagome… - murmuró el houshi con tristeza, se sentía terriblemente mal cuando aquella joven llena de vitalidad y alegría se apagaba por causas injustas que nadie más que Inu Yasha podría arreglar

.- No se preocupen por mí Monje Miroku, será mejor que se apresuren para que el anochecer no les gane, cuídense mucho – Kagome esbozó una sonrisa tan llena de vacío como de falsedad

El houshi sabía que sería inútil replicar así que sólo asintió y salió de la choza dejando a Kagome y Bankotsu solos de nuevo

Durante esa breve charla Bankotsu observó desde su lugar la cantidad de facetas que esa chica era capaz de expresar en tan solo algunos minutos

Pero todas ellas tenían algo en común, una tristeza la embargaba y era transmitida e cada gesto o palabra que hiciese o dijese

No era un experto en tal tipo de cosas pero él mismo tenía que mostrar la faceta de invulnerabilidad para poder llevar las riendas de su grupo y había aprendido a mentir muy bien

Entonces recordó el hecho sucedido momentos antes, había estado tan cerca de ella… pero no, se negaba a creer que algo más estuviese pasando y aunque así fuese, no valía la pena, después de todo ella sólo sería un instrumento para lograr su venganza, nada más que eso y también recordó que debía comenzar a preparar terreno para lo que seguiría después

.- Te sientes mejor? – le preguntó de pronto la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos

.- Si… - respondió secamente

.- Eso es algo bueno – le respondió con una sonrisa, falsa como la anterior – Puedes sentarte? Es hora de cambiar tus vendajes – Él solo asintió con la cabeza y se incorporó lentamente siendo ayudado por Kagome

Entonces ella comenzó a desprender con cuidado el vendaje que cubría desde el pecho hasta su firme abdomen

Pudo observar un sonrojo en la joven cuando comenzaba a desvendar la parte de la cintura y sonrió para sus adentros, todo sería bastante fácil si todo seguía de esa manera…

Pero algo más se interpuso, de pronto la mirada de la chica se ensombreció y pudo percibir que la tristeza embargaba el ambiente

Era ahora o nunca, ese era el momento ideal para comenzar a tantear terreno y no supo por qué pero una extraña sensación lo recorrió de arriba abajo pero no le dio importancia y decidió arriesgarse

.- Por qué estás curándome? – preguntó terminando con el silencio reinante

Ante tal pregunta sintió que aquellas manos tan tersas dejaban su labor separándolas de su cuerpo

.- Ya te lo dije, pienso que después de todo no eras del todo malo, sólo que Naraku intentó aprovecharse ti y no me parecías del todo malévolo – dijo sonriéndole

.- No entiendo por qué a pesar de que intenté acabar con la vida de Inu Yasha en vez de estar maldiciéndome estás curándome… eres muy extraña – Kagome continúo envolviendo su espalda y abdomen con el nuevo vendaje – Por qué has estado llorando? – preguntó haciendo que ésta volviese a detenerse en su labor

.- Perdona mi brusquedad pero eso es algo que no entenderías… - susurró apenas audiblemente para él, se notaba que la voz terminaría por terminar en llanto en cualquier momento

.- Es por Inu Yasha, qué es lo que no podría entender? Se nota que lo quieres bastante y él a ti pero no de la manera en que tú quisieras, cuál es la complicación del asunto? – preguntó con superioridad

.- Que yo deseo olvidarlo… deseo no quererlo más… - se encontró confesando de pronto ante aquel chico que la desconcertaba de una extraña manera

.- Olvidarlo? Esa palabra no existe – dijo de pronto con seguridad – Es muy fácil decirlo y desearlo pero no existe porque los recuerdos siempre están en tu mente los quieras o no, esos recuerdos jamás se olvidan, sólo se bloquean y evaden más no se destierran

.- Entonces qué debo hacer? Si mi mente y razón gritan que me aleje pero mi corazón pide que quede… cómo dejar de sufrir cada vez que se va con ella y después… regresar como si… como si todo estuviese normal? – preguntó quebrándose por completo frente de él

.- No lo olvides… sólo date otra oportunidad… - susurró mientras con un dedo limpiaba con una veme caricia las lágrimas que habían comenzado a fluir de nuevo

.- Otra oportunidad? – preguntó desconcertada sin ser consciente de la cercanía en la que se encontraba

.- Un fracaso no significa la derrota… alguien como tú debería tenerlo ya de por si bien presente – susurró con falsa decepción causando una pequeña risa en la joven

.- Por qué haces todo esto? – preguntó con desconcierto

.- Por la misma razón que tú me has estado curando todo este tiempo… - Kagome volvió a mirarlo, esta vez con más desconcierto – Porque pienso que no es justo todo lo que has pasado

Y otro cruce de miradas, de nuevo esa sensación recorriéndolos y esa cercanía tan latente

Ambos corazones clamando un contacto, una seguridad se sentirse… la petición de un sentimiento para entrar

Pero había una gran diferencia entre ambas mentes, una ya había dejado entrar aquella emoción y estaba dispuesta a dejarla correr siendo consciente de ello pero la otra no creía en tal cosa y había impedido toda emoción dejándola al borde del vacío para poder seguir pensando de manera racional para limpiar su orgullo

Una pensaba en una nueva luz en medio de pura oscuridad y la otra veía mucha diversión y satisfacción en medio de una total oscuridad

Pero no se había percatado que entre el amar y el querer una gran diferencia existía y tampoco pensó en ello cuando sus labios habían tomado posesión de los otros haciendo que todo no fuese más que blanco en su mente…

El afecto y cariño no hacían más que vulnerables a las personas y él en ese momento tenía todo control de sus emociones, no se sentía vulnerable en tanto, la otra mente sentía que algo nuevo surgía _"Date otra oportunidad" _fueron las palabras que resonaron en su mente una y otra vez hasta sentir aquel contacto suave y cálido sobre sus labios

No más que un beso casto, no más que una caricia y sólo eso bastó para que el cosquilleo permaneciera en sus labios

.- Kagome… - susurró una voz varonil entre desconcertada y decepcionada

Ella se giró rápidamente viendo un par de joyas ambarinas en el umbral de la puerta, sintió que su interior volvía a acongojarse

Bankotsu sonrió para sus adentros, todo estaba saliendo como estaba planeado

"Esto va a ser muy divertido…" pensó burlesco mientras en el exterior usaba una máscara de total incertidumbre y desconcierto así como un leve dejo de tristeza

Pudo ver cómo aquellas orbes ambarinas lo miraban con profundo odio y rencor, eso sólo hizo que su interior enardeciera más de alegría y satisfacción

"Y eso que esto apenas está iniciando…" volvió a pensar mientras comenzaba a dar el segundo paso de su plan

Estaba dominando, lo sabía, dio gracias el poder racionalizar y suprimir cualquier sensación, emoción o sentimiento que intentase surgir porque eso hacia que no fuese vulnerable ante sus enemigos pero entonces no se dio cuenta que tiempo atrás ya poseía una debilidad que ahora estaba comenzando a agrandarse y pronto se daría cuenta de ello intentando suprimirla sin lograr tener éxito alguno

Era humano… cómo no ser vulnerable siendo tan complejo? La soledad y la crueldad siempre denotaban vacío y el no aceptarlo sería un motivo de perdición

Ella no sabía qué pensar o decir, su interior era toda una confusión y sin más el hanyu salio del lugar dejándolos solos a ambos

Volteó a ver a Bankotsu y éste sólo apartó la mirada y asintió, entonces algo dentro de sí se sintió mal pero algo ocurrió que jamás olvidaría

Por primera vez no fue tras él y sólo se quedó observando al joven frente a ella…

**Continuará…………………………………………………..**

Qué tal? Esta vez no me tardé tanto, pero apuesto que quieren asesinarme no es así? Como les dije este fic tendrá muchas cosas malas pero espero todo pueda ser transmitido a ustedes de una forma que les agrade y a lo mucho pediría les intrigará n.nU

Agradezco enormemente el apoyo que me han mostrado y espero seguir contando de esa manera con ustedes ahora paso rápidamente a los agradecimientos n.n

**Erifujiyima: **Hola! Tienes razón, esa reacción fue más que obvia, yo no odio a Inu Yasha ni nada por el estilo sino que a veces me da coraje la manera tan confusa que tiene de ser por eso me encanta hacerle ver su error en mis fics n.n Te agrado el prologo? Qué bien! Sinceramente pensé que lo había dejado demasiado extraño O.o pero es bueno saber que te gustara n.n y pues para actualizar, lo haré cada semana si mi musa me lo permite para que el domingo esté en línea n.n Agradezco mucho tus comentarios y espero te siga gustando el rumbo del fic n.n. Besos

**Nathari-Ishida:** Hermanita! Sé que a ti no te gusta la venganza u.u pero no sabes cuánta alegría me da que sigas leyendo este fic a pesar de eso y en Kikyo, tienes razón por alguna extraña razón siempre la dejo fuera n.nU Eso se lo atribuyo a lo mal que me cae u.uX pero en este fic tendrá su merecido XD (GOMEN A LOS QUE LES CAE BIEN!) Si Bankotsu está siendo muy calculador, creo que si lo llegarás a aborrecer pero aún así sis muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, sabes que también tienes el mío n.n. Besos!

**Celen Marinaiden:** Hola hermosa! Que qué tengo para hacer que los malos te gusten? O.o Na yo no tengo nada en especial, los dueños de ese toque tan divino son ellos mismos XD En serio? Vaya eso si que es sorprendente, defendiendo a Nara-chan! Si apoyémoslo XD Tienes razón, todos piensan más en ella que ella misma u.u pero tienes razón, cualquiera se sentiría atraído por la dulzura de una niña tan bonita por fuera y dentro n.n. Un SesshxKag? Yo? Deleite leerlo? Oh kami me vas a hacer llorar ToT de tanta alegría! Ninia no sabes lo reconfortantes que son tus palabras en cada review y me da más alegría aún saber que te siga gustando tanto todas las locuritas que escribo, por ello pienso agradecértelo con lo que me pides n.n solo te pido un poquitín de tiempo, xq te cuento y a todas las que lean este agradecimiento XD que ya estoy preparando un fic nuevo que saldrá a mitades de éste además del epílogo que les debo y sé que seguramente les gustará mucho n.n. Ya no te digo más que gracias por todas tus palabras y espero este capi haya sido de tu agrado n.n. Besos!

**Lucy-Yasha:** Ya verás que lo interesante apenas acaba de comenzar XD Ya sabes, parejas raras llamen a Akeru XD pues como ves ya abrí dos secciones totalmente nuevas en español XD los NarakuxKagome y los BankotsuxKagome XD en el anterior quedaron juntos en éste… quién sabe XD Espero te haya gustado el capi y muchas gracias por tu review!. Besos!

**Ishi-dora:** A mí también me fascina Bankotsu… es taaaannn kawaii :Akeru babeando: XD tienes razón casi no lo ocupan en los fics u.u pero en este sí que le daré su lugar XD. Es todo un honor que hayas puesto el fic en tus favoritos cuando apenas va iniciando, espero continúe ahí y supere las expectativas que tienes en él n.n, gracias por tu apoyo y felicitaciones, esperaré ansiosa tu review!. Besos

**Kiry:** Oh si que le hará abrir los ojos a Inu, ya verás en qué manera y por supuesto que él también los abrirá muuy bien XD Yo no odio a Inu, solo que su actitud me da muchas de las veces un coraje horrible u.uX pero todo en esta vida se paga y en este fic así será XD. Gracias por tu review! Besos

**Meridiana:** Oh vaya qué suerte tengo! n.n Bankotsu tmb es uno de mis personajes favoritos, su muerte se me hizo muy injusta y heme un día de lo más normal preguntándome qué hubiese pasada si… XD espero este capi haya sido de tu agrado y muchas gracias por tu review! Besos

**Mystic Selene:** Ya verás, la vida da muchas vueltas XD, vaya en este fic me he topado con muchas que no soportan a Inu o.o, eso si que es algo nuevo pero muy reconfortante sin duda XD ustedes me animan a hacerlo sufrir mucho y espero con el avance del fic te siga gustando n.n Gracias por tu review!. Besos

**Rerry:** Sé lo que es eso u.u a mí también me ha pasado muchas veces u.uX No me tardé mucho o si? En este capi me imagino habrás querido agarrarme a mí y a Banko por trazar semejante plan con Kikyo ne? Pero no me mates aún xq esto va comenzando y si me matas no sabrás el final ToT XD muchas gracias por tu review y espero tmb saludarte pronto ;) Besos!

**Gris-Kag:** Si yo tmb lo adoro! XD tienes mucha razón, Inu es algo tonto para darse cuenta de muchas cosas u.u y aquí cuando se de cuenta tendrá que decir adiós! XD Ya verás que Banko cambiará, quizá algo tarde pero lo hará n.nU Muchas gracias por tu review y ánimos! Espero ansiosa tu review n.n. Besos!

**A-grench:** Si me tardé mucho la vez pasada u.u pero creo que esta vez no fue así XD, te conté muchísimas cosas en el msn XD y espero verte pronto por ahí de nuevo n.n Mientras gracias por tu review y un beso grande!

Qué creen que suceda después de esto? Críticas, sugerencias, opiniones todo es bien recibido n.n

Hasta la próxima!


	4. Capítulo III: El inicio de un plan

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Inu Yasha me pertenecen sólo los utilizo en este fic sin motivo de lucro alguno más que el recibimiento de sus reviews**

* * *

**La mejor de las venganzas**

**Capítulo III**

**El inicio de un plan**

Se habían quedado así, solo en silencio, sin mirarse el uno al otro, sin dirigirse una mirada, sin esbozar una sonrisa, sin decir tan siquiera una palabra… sólo pronunciaban el silencio pero en sus pensamientos millones de preguntas se arremolinaban

Qué acababa de suceder? Ni ellos mismos tenían idea, sólo sabían que con solo un roce había causado tal tipo de satisfacción y necesidad, la satisfacción de una humillación y la necesidad de saber por qué…

No movían ni un solo músculo, pareciese que el respirar se les hubiese olvidado y tan solo se mantenían estáticos, inertes, como si no existiese más en el mundo que su persona

Una chica de cabellos negros azabaches y mirar dulce y amable había hecho que sus facciones luciesen confundidas, como de aquella persona que se mantuviese abstracta en sus pensamientos y lo demás a su alrededor no fuese más que la nada y a la vez su todo

En cambio, el joven de mirar azulado zafiro no tenía en contemplación que la joven frente a él fuese su todo, no, más bien estaba feliz con lo sucedido momentos antes, había visto la cara de decepción en aquel hanyu tan despreciable y oh! Vaya que le había encantado verlo de esa manera

Sí, lo reconocía, tenía una forma muy retorcida de divertirse, pero al fin del cabo eso era no? no más que pura diversión y sobre todo, la manera de levantar su orgullo caído

Quién se la hacía la pagaba, eso era algo que cualquier líder debía tener presente para sobrellevar el peso de tal responsabilidad y no es que se quejara, más bien siempre le había agradado ser quien estuviese al mando y se molestaba con los miembros de su equipo cuando no llevasen bien a cabo la tarea que les era encomendada pero después suavizaba su carácter y pensaba que si quería algo bien hecho debía hacerlo él mismo

El hecho de sentirse respetado le hacía sentirse aún más poderoso pero a la larga eso solo iba haciendo que cada vez desease más y nunca consiguiese estar satisfecho del poder y respeto que conseguía a través del tiempo y entonces había llegado hasta el punto actual, siendo humillado por Inu Yasha diciéndole que el querer sobrepasar los límites de su especie había sido su mayor error

Quién se creía esa bestia para catalogarlo entre los seres normales? Cómo había osado a retarlo de esa manera? Y sobre todo, qué había sucedido con él para perder de manera tan humillante cediendo a lo que siempre controló de la mejor manera en la batalla, se dejó vencer por la ira…

Y ahora, había besado a aquella chica justo en el momento en el que aquel hanyu asqueroso había entrado a la choza, se había marchado tras un sermón en tono desilusionado y seguramente más frustrado se encontraba ahora que esa muchacha no le había seguido para intentar explicarle lo más obvio del asunto

Vaya que le daba asco aquel ser, le recriminaba a la chica lo que él mismo hacía y al mismo tiempo negaba, él nunca había hecho tal cosa sino hasta ahora, siempre había actuado de frente a excepción de aquella vez que peleó contra Inu Yasha siendo mandado por Naraku, en aquel día fue el primero y último que cedió ante la llamada de sus fragmentos de Shikkon

Y ahora qué hacía? Fingía estar desconcertado, confundido mientras que en su interior luchaba por contener la risa que luchaba por salir al recordar lo patético de la cara de aquel hanyu

Pero había algo más que no supo descifrar bien, una extraña sensación le recorría la sangre y un extraño hormigueo se mantenía en sus labios, jamás había pasado por tal cosa y tampoco le dio importancia, seguramente la fiebre volvía a subir y sintió que su cara enrojecía levemente

Y sin saber cómo, sólo escuchó un pequeño "Te encuentras bien?" para después caer de lleno en su cama y que todo se volviese una vez más, oscuro…

* * *

Caminaba con paso furioso a través de las espesuras del bosque 

Sentía una ira enorme dentro de sí, tenía tantas ganas de volver y matar a aquel que había mancillado los labios de Kagome con unos propiamente falsos y llenos de mentira

Pero simplemente no se atrevía a dar media vuelta y volver a la cabaña, todo por la misma razón que ahora caminaba furioso… esta vez Kagome no le había seguido para darle explicación alguna y eso le había dolido

Había preferido quedarse con ese ser tan falso en vez de ir a su lado, pero tampoco podía ir y recriminarle tal cosa, él mismo se lo había buscado al ir con aquella sacerdotisa que le había robado el corazón por primera vez

No tenía derecho de reclamarle nada a Kagome, ni siquiera era familiar o novio, y tampoco era tan cínico para reclamarle el estar con otra persona

Pero es que se le hacía un nudo tan grande en la garganta al no poder gritarle que no se quedase con Bankotsu y que lo siguiera para tenerla junto… de decirle que simplemente se moría de celos al saber que un día su corazón ya no le pertenecería a él… de saber que un día lo dejaría en su mente como un amor erróneo que jamás debió suceder…

Continúo caminando hasta perderse en la frondosidad del bosque que le conducía a un nuevo encuentro con Kikyo…

* * *

Abrió con lentitud sus hermosos ojos azules, parpadeó unas cuantas veces mientras sus pupilas trataban de acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luz que emanaba del fresco medio día 

Se incorporó quedándose sentado en el lugar donde había permanecido desde que había recordado caer dormido de nuevo

Buscó con la mirada la silueta de la persona que lo había sostenido en medio de su debilidad pero no la encontró ahí y no supo por qué pero un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo

Se volvió a ensimismar no notando la llegada de un joven houshi, una exterminadora y un pequeño kitsune que lo miraban desde el umbral de la puerta

Tan sigilosos como habían entrado, salieron de la choza, alejándose a una distancia considerable para comentar…

.- Lo vieron? Cuando se despertó lo primero que hizo después de incorporarse fue buscar a alguien! – exclamó alegre el pequeño kitsune

.- Si Shippo y no dudo que ese alguien llevase por nombre Kagome – dijo pícaro el houshi

.- Ustedes creen que esté siendo sincero? – preguntó una Sango desconfiada

.- Qué es lo que no te da confianza Sango? – preguntó serio el houshi mientras el pequeño kitsune subía a su hombro

.- No lo sé su Excelencia, pero todo esto no me da buena espina… algo me dice que no debemos confiar en él porque solo está fingiendo – dijo preocupada

.- Es normal Sango, ten en cuenta que Bankotsu fue uno de nuestros más poderosos enemigos, es más que comprensible que no nos confiemos de él de la noche a la mañana pero pienso que no es el mismo de antes – dijo el joven monje dirigiéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora

.- Si Sango, Miroku tiene razón, además no se atrevería a hacerle daño a Kagome estando nosotros protegiéndola, y no creo que sea del tipo de ser que ataca a traición o al menos no demostró eso en las batallas que tuvo contra Inu Yasha – afirmó el kitsune

.- Quizá tengan razón… bueno chicos creo que es mejor que vaya a decirle a Kagome que Bankotsu ya ha despertado, apuesto que le encantará oír tal nueva – se alejó de ellos con una gran sonrisa en rostro, no más que el disfraz de una preocupación latiendo fuertemente en su pecho

Ambos chicos se quedaron en aquel lugar, mientras el joven Monje ladeaba levemente su cabeza

.- Qué sucede Miroku? – preguntó Shippo

.- Shippo, Inu Yasha vio a la señorita Kagome con Bankotsu y desde entonces se fue y no ha vuelto…pienso que la presencia de Bankotsu traerá muchas consecuencias, algo me lo dice – dijo el joven monje dudoso

.- Ni que lo digas Miroku, sólo espero que si Kagome logra la felicidad, Inu Yasha no intente interferir – dijo pensativo el kitsune

.- Eso será algo en lo que nosotros no deberemos interferir Shippo, las cosas siempre pasan por algo… - finalizó el houshi dirigiéndose al lugar por donde la exterminadora se había marchado

* * *

Cerró los ojos un momento, los apretó fuertemente como si de ello dependiera que los recuerdos se esfumasen 

Pero por más que lo intentaba simplemente no podía, era como querer borrar algo que ya estaba tatuado en su piel, quería dejar de sentir ese cosquilleo en el estómago, quería dejar de sentir esa necesidad de seguir a lado de él y escuchar el latido de su corazón recostada sobre su pecho… simplemente no podía olvidar tal mirada y aunque aquel beso fuese apenas un roce para ella había sido la primera fase de reconocimiento a una nueva sensación y emoción

Amor? No, era demasiado pronto para ello, pero estaba segura de que nada tenía que ver con la lástima o la compasión, algo más había y por el momento no tenía ganas de averiguar qué sería

Su interior ya era un total caos, por una parte sentía un gran dolor al recordar que Inu Yasha se había marchado tras aquella escena y desde la mañana a casi el ocaso no había vuelto

"Seguramente estará con ella" – pensaba con tristeza

.- Kagome! Adivina qué! – dijo la exterminadora entrando con una gran sonrisa a la choza

.- Ah Sango eres tú – dijo la joven miko con sorpresa – Qué sucede que sonríes tanto? – preguntó intentando aparentar tranquilidad

.- Adivina quién acaba de despertar – volvió a preguntar ampliando aún más su sonrisa

.- Ya ha despertado Bankotsu? – dijo Kagome en un tono que más pareciese una afirmación a sí misma que una pregunta incrédula

.- Sí así es, cuando su Excelencia, Shippo y yo habíamos entrado a ver cómo seguía lo vimos levantarse poco a poco pero no notó nuestra presencia, pareciese que estaba pensando bastante en algo – dijo "distraídamente" la exterminadora

.- Ya veo… bueno iré a verlo Sango – se puso de pie y salió de la choza dejando en Sango un dejo de vacío… ya se había percatado… Inu Yasha… estaba pensando en Inu Yasha…

Sin embargo la dejo ir, nada más podía hacer, si intentaba hablar con ella y decirle que dejase de pensar en el hanyu y se diese más oportunidades de ser feliz, ella sólo asentiría y susurraría un leve "Lo intentaré" y a las pocas horas volvería a estar sumida en la misma tristeza de la que intentaba sacarla infundándole ánimos para seguir

Nada podía hacer si Kagome no ponía más de su parte y no le reprochaba tal cosa, sabía que lo intentaba con la mente pero en el corazón simplemente no era posible mandar y desde el día en que se había dado cuenta de ello había dejado de presionarla con la insistencia de reanudar su vida normal, "tiempo al tiempo" como había oído decir a su padre en antaño

"Sólo espero estar haciendo lo correcto" – pensaba apesadumbrada para salir al igual que Kagome de la choza e ir donde la Anciana Kaede la esperaba…

* * *

Se detuvo a unos metros de la cabaña donde Bankotsu se encontraba 

No se sentía lista para enfrentarlo aún y aunque algo dentro de sí clamaba por saber cómo se encontraba su razón le pedía algo de tiempo para aclararse

Pero ya estaba ahí y también había tomado una decisión y consideraba justo comunicarle tal nueva al joven lesionado que había cuidado por dos días

"_Mientes, no es sólo por eso…"_ – decía una vocecilla en su mente que intento ignorar

Dio un largo suspiro y se preparó para entrar…

Y una vez más su corazón dio un vuelco de 180° estaba viéndolo tan tranquilo… y como si su presencia rompiese la burbuja en la que se encontrase subió su mirada zafiro chocándola contra la suya propia

El encanto y chispa se volvió a formar, nada más existía, sólo la confrontación en sus mirares y el esfuerzo de saber lo que la mirada del otro intentaba transmitir y/u ocultar

Kagome volvió a percibir esa mezcla de misterio y sinceridad a la vez que sintió una gran confusión dentro que se manifestaba con la idea de acercarse más al joven y seguir mirándolo de lejos

Un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al observar la tenue sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de Bankotsu haciendo que su rostro se hiciese todavía más atractivo para ella

Tomó un gran respiro y se dirigió hacia él intentando aparentar naturalidad

.- Qué me sucedió? – preguntó el chico observándola con un mirar tan penetrante que Kagome volvió a sentir el nerviosismo aún más latente dentro de su pecho y esto no paso por desapercibido ante Bankotsu pues el sonrojo se hizo aún más visible

.- Te desmayaste… - fue la respuesta corta que le dio la joven – Hay algo que debo decirte – dijo sentándose de rodillas ante él – Debo regresar a mi época al menos unos 5 días

.- Tu época? – preguntó desconcertado

.- Si, verás mi mundo no es éste y tengo algunos asuntos pendientes en el lugar donde vivo – intentó explicarse mientras Bankotsu la miraba con atención

.- Ya veo… - dijo fingiendo un dejo de tristeza no muy notorio

.- Pero no debes preocuparte, Sango se quedara a tu cuidado al igual que el monje Miroku y Shippo, espero regresar antes de los 5 días para poder venir a verte – dijo esbozando una tímida sonrisa

.- Aja… - contestó cortante

Un silencio incómodo se extendió sobre el ambiente, Bankotsu intentó volver a recostarse de nuevo pero el pequeño gemido ahogado de dolor que no escapó completamente de sus labios alertó a Kagome quele ayudo a recostarse con la mayor de las suavidades

.- Sigue doliéndote mucho? – preguntó preocupada

.- Sólo un poco, nada anormal ya pasará – murmuró con la voz algo debilitada

Kagome suavizó la mirada y posó la palma de su mano sobre la frente del muchacho para después tocar con la misma dulzura sus mejillas, comprobando que no tuviese fiebre

.- No tienes fiebre alta, supongo que estarás de pie pasado mañana… creo que mi partida puede esperar para entonces – dijo la joven con alegría

.- No es necesario que te quedes conmigo será mejor que atiendas tus asuntos además no puedo moverme de aquí, nadie corre peligro – sonrió con ironía y Kagome solo lo miro algo movida por el deseo de saber qué era tal necesidad de saberlo cerca

.- No, me quedaré dos días más, además no le había comentado nada a Inu Yasha – su mirada se ensombreció ante la pronunciación de aquel nombre – Armará un gran escándalo si nota que me fui sin decirle una palabra

.- Si, lo supongo – dijo con simpatía esquivando la mirada chocolate que buscaba la suya

.- Debes tener hambre, ahora vuelvo iré por algo de comer – dijo con alegría saliendo de la choza

.- Espera! – exclamó de pronto Bankotsu mientras apartaba una vez más su mirada de la de Kagome – Gracias… Kagome… - dijo ganándose una gran sonrisa por parte de la chica

.- No hay por qué… - murmuró para salir una vez más de la choza

* * *

Un día nuevo había llegado y esta vez ambos jóvenes habían madrugado para poder contemplar el alegre amanecer que comenzaba a hacerse presente iluminando las verdosas praderas y bosques del Sengoku 

Hoy sería el tercer día y eso quería decir que ella se ausentaría por 5 largos días

Durante apenas esos escasos tres días se habían llegado a conocer de una manera tan compleja para unos y a la vez tan simple para ellos

Habían comenzado a comprender la manera de ser el uno del otro, Kagome sabía que para Bankotsu el orgullo no era más que una simple apariencia para ocultar la vulnerabilidad de su ser y Bankotsu había aprendido que tras esa fachada de felicidad una gran tristeza se encontraba dentro

Ahora sabían sin querer los puntos fuertes el uno del otro y era extraño pero tales puntos hacían perfecta sincronía haciendo que juntos se sintiesen tranquilos, fuertes, seguros

Se sentían de una manera jamás experimentada, era como si una confianza no declarada se hubiese establecido entre ambos y no les cabía duda de que a pesar de ser desconcertante lo encontraban pulcramente interesante

Bankotsu había logrado volver a caminar el día pasado durante la noche ya que Kagome se había ofrecido a ayudarlo diciéndoles a Sango, Miroku y Shippo que no la esperaran para cenar con ellos ya que lo haría con Bankotsu

A partir de ese día habían conocido tanto de sus vida como jamás lo habían hecho con ninguna otra persona

No mostraban similitud entre sus gustos, tales como colores, estaciones, ambiente… pero era tan extraño que ambos fuesen de todo lo contrario y a la vez tan semejantes

El color favorito de Bankotsu era el negro y para Kagome era el blanco

Su ambiente favorito el invierno y el de ella la primavera

El día perfecto, nublado y lluvioso mientras que para la joven miko un día soleado sería lo ideal

No solo habían compartido sus gustos, también habían puesto a discusión los ideales que cada uno seguía y esa noche había terminado con una pequeña discusión que después había sido arreglada con unas cuantas disculpas

Al sentir la brisa fresca de la mañana rozar la piel de su rostro recordó la discusión del día anterior…

Flash Back

.- Puedes decirme qué es eso a lo que tu llamas amistad? – le había preguntado el joven guerrero

.- La amistad no tiene definición, es un sentimiento de unión, de apoyo, de confianza… es muy difícil definirla pero solo sabes que está ahí cuando la necesites o la necesiten – le contestó

.- Pero en sí la amistad es egoísta, no eres amigo de alguien solo porque sí, siempre hay intereses de por medio – había replicado

.- Si pero tal tipo de intereses como la confianza y el apoyo no son egoístas del todo, nunca has oído hablar acerca de un dicho que dice "Hoy por ti mañana por mí…"? Es casi lo mismo, hoy puedo estar triste y voy contigo en busca de apoyo para sentirme reconfortada, mañana puede que tu busques lo mismo de mí y yo te lo brindaría gustosa – decía mientras los ojos de Bankotsu mantenían una expresión de autosuficiencia

.- A mí tal tipo de cosas jamás me ha agradado, pienso que casi nunca son sinceras – había vuelto a replicar

.- Uno siempre se da tropezones en la vida, pero no por un error todo será igual, se vale aprender – le había murmurado con diversión

.- Insisto, si fueras lo suficientemente fuerte no habría por qué buscar apoyo en alguien que puede estar igual o peor que tú – dijo con frialdad

.- Siempre necesitas confiar en alguien además de ti mismo, necesitas apoyarte de alguien – replicaba intentando hacerle ver el punto de su idea

.- Si fueses independiente no habría motivo para ello – Bankotsu había vuelto a su testarudez

.- Nadie es autosuficiente… deberías entenderlo – le había dicho con un dejo de enfado en su voz

.- … - Bankotsu se había quedado callado

.- Será mejor que me vaya, se está haciendo muy tarde – le dijo poniéndose de pie a lo cual Bankotsu se giró rápidamente

.- No fue mi intención hacerte enfadar, es que simplemente no me enseñaron a confiar… - le había dicho a modo de disculpa a lo cual ella había accedido con una sonrisa mientras volvía a sentarse en el suelo para entablar otra charla animada que terminaría con la llegada del hanyu y la discusión entre ambos por la visita de ésta a su época por 5 largos días…

Fin Flash Back

.- Bueno creo que ya es hora de irme… - murmuró con melancolía observando el cielo despejado

.- Hn… - fue el único sonido que había pronunciado

.- Estaré aquí en 5 días o espero menos, por lo mientras prométeme que te cuidarás y no pelearás con Inu Yasha – le había dicho en un tono tanto dulce como de advertencia

.- Hn… - había vuelto a repetir

La joven suspiro y tomó su mochila mientras Sango, Miroku y Shippo le daban alcance

.- Kagome cuídate mucho – le habían dicho la exterminadora y el kitsune al unísono

.- Le deseamos mucha suerte señorita! – exclamó el houshi con una gran sonrisa

.- Cuídense mucho muchachos! – fue lo último que dijo para desaparecer en las profundidades del pozo

Y así los 4 habían vuelto a la aldea

Sango, Miroku y Shippo aún estaban molestos con Inu Yasha por lo cual habían decidido desayunar con Bankotsu para después volver a encargarse de sus labores en la aldea

.- Bankotsu sería bueno que salieras más a menudo a dar un respiro – le había dicho el joven monje

.- De hecho pensaba salir a dar una vuelta al bosque, jamás he estado por aquí y no está del todo mal que conozca este lugar – dijo saliendo de la choza

.- Te esperaremos para la comida – le dijo el houshi con alegría

La silueta de un hanyu sobre una de las ramas de los árboles hizo que éste volteara y se topara con la mirada cargada de rencor… celos seguramente, lo había visto en sus paseos con Kagome, ese hanyu lo veía con más odio y desagrado cada día más pero como el buen guerrero que había vuelto a ser, no se dejaría llevar por tal tipo de provocaciones y continúo su camino a través del bosque

* * *

Una serpiente caza-almas llamó su atención, pareciese que intentase llevarlo a algún lugar 

Se la había encontrado durante su pequeño paseo por los alrededores y le parecía muy extraño que aquel hanyu odioso no se hubiese percatado de la presencia de las serpientes de aquella mujer a la que visitaba tan a menudo

Pronto sintió la cercanía de un campo de energía y pronto lo vio mientras la serpiente entraba a través del campo

Sin querer había dado con la persona que le ayudaría en sus planes, ahora sólo quedaba saber cómo lograría entrar

Y como si su mente hubiese leído, el campo se abrió lo suficiente para que éste entrara sin el mínimo problema

Entonces la vio, acariciando a aquellas serpientes mientras algunas almas permanecían flotando a su alrededor

.- Gusto en volver a encontrarte… Kikyo – susurró con malicia

.- A qué has venido? – preguntó tan fría y calculadora como siempre

.- A proponerte algo que apuesto te agradará en sobremanera – dijo con el tono arrogante tan usual en él

.- Qué podrías ofrecerme tú que aseguras me llegara a gustar? – preguntó con el desdén tan característico de ella

.- Fácil, tu quieres a tu reencarnación fuera del juego con Inu Yasha y yo quiero que ese maldito sufra por la humillación que me causo – dijo adquiriendo de nuevo un tono con gran rencor y odio impregnado dentro de sí

.- Qué propones? – preguntó esbozando una tétrica sonrisa

.- Yo te ayudaré a quitarle a Kagome del camino si tu haces que éste se separe de ella… - murmuró tranquilamente mientras el viento se llevaba aquellas palabras tan llenas de rencor

.- Continúa, te escucho – dijo Kikyo adoptando un semblante frío y complacido

El viento corrió violento, advirtiendo las desgracias que estarían por ocurrir y llevándose el veneno que sería esparcido por el solo hecho de limpiar un orgullo… por el hecho de reclamar una venganza…

**Continuará……………………………………………………**

Hola de nuevo a todas! No me cuelguen por estar haciendo esto tan horrible ToT saben algo? Creo que cada capi que pasa sacó una parte más de mí y no sé, espero el estilo de narración que les muestro no se vaya haciendo aburrido cada vez que escribo algunas ideas raras de mi mentecita n.nU pero bueno les aviso que me tardaré un poco para el siguiente capi, estoy por salir de viaje y apenas y me dio tiempo de actualizar éste x.x pero prometo que en recompensa será un capi largo el que siga n.n

Paso a agradecer rápidamente:

**Celen Marinaiden:** Hola ninia linda! Ni qué lo digas, Kagome me debe ya muxios favores empezando por poder tener a un Naraku humano con ella y el ver a un Bankotsu dormidito XD oh si que me los cobraré! XD Muerte a Inu? No al menos en mi caso no, si no no tendría a quién hacer sufrir XD Lo haré lo prometo aunque como te dije si voy a tardar un pokito con eso del nuevo proyecto XD pero estará al igual que el epílogo que les debo y de las preguntas… claro que a todas es un sí! Aunque unas cuantas tardarán y otras tantas no mucho XD me alegra mucho que te gustará el capi anterior y espero este haya sido de igual forma n.n Por cierto cuídate mucho y no me mates x este epi n.nU. Besos!

**Gris-Kag:** Esta vez si que no me demoré XD todo un logro para mi musa aunque… Banko la sigue viendo como un paso más para sus planes y ya hasta viste el plan malévolo que tiene con Kikyo… cuando escribí eso estuve a punto de colgarme de un árbol XD pero dije no Akeru no puedes hacer eso y dejar así como así todo esto sin que todos se llevaran su merecido y heme aquí XD Gracias por leer y espero ansiosa tu review! Besos

**Lucy-Yasha:** Hace mucho que no leo ningún fic de Inu por falta de tiempo u.u pero ya sabes, yo tengo algo contra Inu y siempre lo hago sufrir aunque a veces me llevo de pasada tmb a la pobre de Kagome u.u (Pero tmb tiene que aprender a ver quién es al que ama XD) Espero te siga agradando el fic, muchas gracias por tu review n.n Besos!

**Kigami:** A medida que avance el fic los alargaré más de eso no tengas duda n.n pero eso no quiere decir que meteré problema tras problema xq eso haría que se volviese aburrido (Al menos eso pienso XD) y seguiré escribiendo tú no te preocupes que este fic jamás se abandonará a menos que muera XD Gracias por tu review! Besos

**Sarah-Artemisa:** Si, es lo que me molesta de él, no es posible que no sepa a quien ama y con quien está sólo por deber y culpa ¬¬ pero créeme que tendrá su merecido XD de que cambie Bank, tardará… espero te siga gustando el fic y gracias por tu apoyo! Besos

**A-grench:** No me tarde mucho esta vez XD y espero seguir haciéndolo de esta manera para no hacerte esperar tanto pero si actualizo rápido dejaré mucha intriga ehh así que advertida XD espero verte pronto en el msn! Besos

**EiriFujimiya:** Lo mismo digo, después de Sesshoumaru, Banko es de los que más me gustan y después le sigue Naraku (Por cierto haciendo aquí publicidad XD tengo un fic NarakuxKagome si quieres puedes leerlo a ver qué opinas XD) Y tienes mucha razón en lo segundo, es lo bueno de un fic, cualquier cosa puede pasar n.n Espero te haya gustado el cap y gracias por tu review! Besos

**Anamaceta:** A mí tmb me ha fascinado junto con Sessh-kun, ambos con una personalidad tan arrolladora que de veras XD me alegra mucho que el rumbo del fic te haya gustado y espero este capi no haya cambiado tu opinión n.n Muchas gracias por tu review! Besos

**Tamy-chan-ban:** No te preocupes por ello, me basta con saber que lo leíste n.n Cómo ves ahora lo que nuestro querido Bankotsu está planeando con Kikyo-bitch? (gomen otra vez a los k les cae bien pero yo no la trago u.uX) y por supuesto que Kagome comenzará a darse otra oportunidad, qué crees que haga el descarado de Inu? Espero ansiosa tu review n.n Besos!

**Conny-tao:** Hola de nuevo! Si, él está siendo malo con ella pero todos cambian sólo esperemos no lo haga demasiado tarde u.u es una alegría contar contigo de nuevo en esta otra locura mía y me alegra que te esté gustando n.n Gracias por tu review! Besos

**Eliyasha:** Por supuesto que me encantan las parejas raras pero si te fijas por ahí dicen que polos opuestos se atraen y eso es un tema que siempre ha llamado mi atención XD es muy agradable contar contigo de nuevo en otra de mis locurillas XD y créeme que valoro mucho tu apoyo y espero este fic te siga gustando, gracias por todo! Besos

Hasta aquí llego y ya saben, críticas, tomatazos, todo es bien recibido n.n

Hasta la próxima!


	5. Capítulo IV: Traiciones

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Inu Yasha me pertenecen todos son de Rumiko Takahashi y yo los utilizo sin motivo de recaudación de fondos**

* * *

****

**La mejor de las venganzas**

**Capítulo IV**

**Traiciones**

Siguió caminando tranquilamente al sentir la caricia del viento mover de un lado a otro la trenza azabache que le hacía lucir ese atractivo tan especial

Sonrió al recordar lo ocurrido instantes antes…

* * *

Flash Back

.- Yo te ayudaré a quitarle a Kagome del camino si tu haces que éste se separe de ella… - murmuró tranquilamente mientras el viento se llevaba aquellas palabras tan llenas de rencor

.- Continúa, te escucho – dijo Kikyo adoptando un semblante frío y complacido

.- No es algo muy difícil de entender, tu tienes que comenzar a seducir a Inu Yasha, llamarlo más seguido y dentro de una semana quiero que estén cerca del río de la aldea, iré con Kagome y les verá juntos – dijo mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en el rostro de la miko

.- Tú qué más harás? – preguntó suponiendo la respuesta

.- Será mi turno de… "consolarla", la conozco y sé que el verlos a ustedes dos juntos le va a doler mucho, si puedes besarlo en ese momento sería mucho mejor – sugirió mientras Kikyo cerraba sus ojos con satisfacción

.- Y tú crees que acepte ser "consolada" por ti? – murmuró con duda

.- Claro, sé que no le soy indiferente y pienso aprovechar tal cosa – respondió muy seguro de sí mismo – Ya lo sabes, llámale con tus serpientes y dentro de 6 días vayan al río, ahí estaré junto con Kagome y procura que Inu Yasha se de cuenta de que Kagome le ha visto, es una buena oportunidad para que yo quede bien frente a ella

.- Se nota que no piensas dejar pasar ningún detalle… eso es algo bueno pero tengo una última cosa que preguntarte… - dijo mirándolo seriamente

.- Tú dirás… - contestó con sarcasmo

.- Qué pretendes con todo esto? – preguntó mientras Bankotsu se daba media vuelta, no dejándola mirar su rostro

.- Te dije que quiero que ese maldito sufra por la humillación que me causó, qué mejor forma que quitarle lo que más quiere – había desdén marcado en su voz – Ya sé lo que piensas, pero admítelo, por eso es que también deseas vengarte de él… porque olvido tu recuerdo y tu amor y se enamora de otra

.- Planeas matarlo o pelear contra él? – preguntó sin preocupación o angustia en su voz, ésta se mantenía neutral como su expresión

.- No seré yo quien busque la pelea… - dijo dejando al aire las palabras para comenzar a irse – Bien Kikyo no lo olvides, nos veremos dentro de 6 días…

Salió de ahí sin ver la mueca de malicia que Kikyo había adoptado…

Fin Flash Back

* * *

Sus pasos se habían hecho bastante rápidos pues ahora se encontraba en la aldea de nuevo

Suspiró y adoptó su máscara de falsa simpatía, sabía que debía ganarse a los amigos de Kagome antes de comenzar a conquistarla

Odiaba tener que aparentar ser amistoso, pero el deber era el honor…

.- Bankotsu! Has vuelto! – fue la vocecita de un pequeño kitsune que brincó para posarse en su hombro

.- Sí, no encontré nada interesante en los alrededores – dijo aguantándose las ganas de ahorcar al pequeño por estar sobre su brazo

.- Ahh, Sango está con el Monje Miroku, ambos están hablando de Naraku e Inu Yasha… pues… no lo he visto desde que Kagome se fue esta mañana… - murmuró con algo de enfado en su voz

.- Shippo, estás enojado por algo? – le preguntó fingiendo preocupación

.- Nada que no haya pasado antes, Inu Yasha es un tonto, apuesto a que Kagome se fue triste porque Inu Yasha no salió a despedirse de ella y encima la noche anterior pelearon, debería haber aprendido desde hace mucho que esa no es la manera de tratarla – dijo haciendo un pucherito

.- Bueno Shippo, tienen una relación extraña y Kagome debe quererlo mucho – murmuró mientras continuaba su camino hacia su choza

.- Pero ella no está siendo feliz de esa manera – replicó – Inu Yasha no la merece y lo peor es que ni siquiera la deja ir! Cuando Kouga está aquí no deja de ponerse celoso y le reclama a Kagome por todo, incluso contigo!

Bankotsu se detuvo para ver al zorrito que se llevaba sus manitas a la boca, tapándola con una expresión de haber dicho algo que no debía

.- Cómo está eso de que Inu Yasha le ha reclamado a Kagome por mi causa? – preguntó seriamente mientras Shippo suspiraba

.- Pues es que mientras tu estabas desmayado, Inu Yasha le dijo a Kagome que en cuanto te recuperaras tendrías que irte, que seguías siendo un ser maligno y que era peligroso tenerte aquí, pero todo esto empeoró cuando Kagome salía a caminar contigo, yo escuche una vez como Inu Yasha le decía a Kagome que ya habías recibido suficiente atención y que ambos no podían estar aquí, que decidiera entre tú o él… - dijo con tristeza y enfado

.- Kagome no… - fue interrumpido por el kitsune

.- No, ella le dijo a Inu Yasha que madurara que no era posible que siguiera con tal tipo de niñerías, que tú ya ni siquiera pensabas en la maldad y antes de irse le dijo que tú te merecías más quedarte aquí que él… - murmuró mientras Bankotsu quedaba desconcertado – Kagome es una chica muy tierna y linda, yo la quiero mucho porque ella siempre me cuida pero me da mucho coraje que piense tanto en Inu Yasha y que éste no haga ni un esfuerzo para no lastimarla, por eso es un perro tonto

.- Bankotsu! Has vuelto tan pronto? – fue la voz de Sango quién lo sacó de sus pensamientos

.- Si, no encontré nada interesante por los alrededores… - contestó sin mirar a Sango o a Shippo

.- Bankotsu hay algo de lo que su Excelencia y yo queremos hablarte… - murmuró seriamente

.- Claro… - respondió para caminar tras la exterminadora

Llegaron a la choza de la Anciana, ahí el Monje Miroku ya les esperaba

.- Bankotsu, no esperaba que regresaras tan pronto – dijo alegremente

.- Si, no hay nada que me interese por los alrededores – dijo mientras Shippo subía al hombro de Sango – Sango me dijo que había algo de lo que querían hablarme…

.- Sí… verás tu sabes que nosotros junto con Inu Yasha y la señorita Kagome buscamos a Naraku para quitarle los fragmentos de la perla de Shikkon… - dijo mientras Bankotsu asentía – Cuando la señorita Kagome regrese pues… reiniciaremos su búsqueda, tú sabes que desde aquella batalla en el Monte de las Almas se han sentido muchas energías malignas, seguramente producto de los monstruos que se encontraban sellados ahí

.- Quisiéramos saber si tú… nos acompañarás en este viaje – preguntó Sango ante la mirada desconcertada de Bankotsu

.- Entenderemos si tu quieres vivir normal pero pensamos que tú podrías ayudarnos siendo que eres muy fuerte y Banryu puede ser reparada por el Anciano Totosai – dijo el houshi mirándolo con sinceridad y algo parecido a… la confianza?

.- Yo… ustedes saben lo que Naraku nos hizo a mi grupo y a mí, sólo fue una trampa y yo casi muero absorbido por él… Nada me gustaría más que cobrar venganza por ellos, pero sobre todo por mí – afirmó causando una sonrisa en Sango y Miroku

.- Así se habla Bankotsu! Desde ahora eres uno más de nuestro grupo, bienvenido seas amigo! – exclamó el zorrito contento

.- Bueno entonces no hay más que decir, el anciano Totosai viene mañana, así que Banryu estará lista para cuando la señorita Kagome regrese – mencionó Sango mientras Miroku se ponía de pie

.- Mientras descansemos todo lo posible, estamos por enfrentarnos a un Naraku más poderoso y no será fácil encontrarle así como tampoco derrotarle – dijo mientras se sentaba en los escalones afuera de la choza

.- Tienes razón… - murmuró Bankotsu mientras sus pensamientos se perdían de nueva cuenta

Y es que hasta ahora todo iba de maravilla, nadie sospechaba de él más que Inu Yasha y no por otra cosa que no fueran celos, pero sabía que no debía confiarse, el qué podría salir mal? No iba con él

La tarde transcurrió con una lentitud que se le hizo eterna

Ahora era de noche y se encontraba caminando por el bosque siendo alumbrado únicamente por la luz de la luna y las estrellas

Realmente con la compañía de Kagome los días pasaban rápido y es que había aprendido a hablar de muchas cosas que jamás habló con alguno de los guerreros de su antiguo clan, ni siquiera con Jakotsu

Sabía también que todo no estaba del todo bien, debía compartir ciertas cosas con Kagome si, pero no tan privadas como lo que pensaba acerca de ciertos temas como la amistad o el amor

Acaso estaba cayendo en el amor? No, él sabía reconocer cuando algo extraño comenzase a surgir en su interior, quizá sólo sería el interés que esa chica despertaba en cada persona

Él no era frío pero tampoco era amable, ciertamente le encantaba la guerra y siempre se había visto rodeado de personas con el mismo gusto por la muerte y la destrucción, quizá sólo era el hecho de estar con una persona completamente diferente a él lo que le llamaba la atención y abrirse un poco

No estaba siendo sincero del todo pero en la vida las mentiras siempre se necesitan y a pesar de que en antaño no soportase una traición, había aprendido que esto también era necesario

Si bien en antaño para limpiar su honor hubiera retado a Inu Yasha a una nueva batalla pero no, ahora había que actuar con astucia y no hacerla de héroe orgulloso

A veces era necesario ceder un poco en orgullo para pensar las cosas con la cabeza fría, ese era el secreto de la astucia

Había veces en las que se preguntaba si el poder y la fuerza lo eran todo… ahora ya tenía la respuesta, siempre se necesita más que eso para poder dominar lo que se te ponga enfrente

.- Mañana Banryu comenzará a ser arreglada de nuevo… - musitó para recostarse en el pasto

Quedo de frente al firmamento en el cual, esa noche las estrellas estaban más opacas que de costumbre

En el ambiente flotaba la nostalgia, por qué? No lo sabía con exactitud y algo dentro le decía que era preferible no saberlo

Sólo una semana y por fin podría limpiar su orgullo

Inu Yasha iba a sufrir porque él se encargaría de quitarle lo que más quería

La imagen de Kagome sonriendo le vino a la mente, sintió una extraña sensación recorrerle las venas

Culpa? No

Amor? Tampoco

Simplemente era la sensación de nostalgia que ella le había dejado, por qué extrañaba su presencia? Por la sencilla razón de que ella era ingenua y una persona así jamás se le había acercado, sólo extrañaba la ingenuidad de sus palabras, sólo eso…

"_Piensa lo que quieras pensar… Ve lo que quieras ver…"_

Eso le había dicho Jakotsu en el momento en que su arrogancia le había cegado una vez más y sólo eso basto para desarmarle

Pero no, no estaba viendo lo que quería ver, él sabía que eso era así sino de qué otra manera?

El ruido de una rama crujir hizo que se levantara sobresaltado

.- Descuida soy yo – murmuró la voz de la exterminadora – Qué haces aquí a esta hora? – le preguntó tomando asiento mientras Bankotsu hacia lo mismo

.- Es un buen lugar para pensar… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros

.- Ya veo… - dijo alzando la vista al cielo – Las estrellas… esta noche no titilan como de costumbre…

.- Sí… - respondió

Un silencio se formó en el ambiente mientras Bankotsu volvía a pensar acerca de lo que sucedía en su interior pero una afirmación le hizo sobresaltarse

.- Yo también la extraño… - fue lo que le hizo mirarla desconcertado a lo que ella solo sonrió – No tienes por qué asustarte, yo sé que tú sientes algo por Kagome, puedo notarlo en tus ojos y sé que ella no te es del todo indiferente… pero… me gustaría saber cuáles son tus intenciones para con ella?

.- Mis intenciones? – preguntó consternado, y es que aún no salía del trance de saber que esa mujer le había "leído" los ojos y le había no sólo dicho, sino afirmado que sentía algo por ella

.- Sí, hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar por ella… - preguntó mirándolo con seriedad

.- Yo… no puedo decirte que podría llegar al mismo infierno por ella – dijo mirándola a los ojos, debía actuar y qué mejor que siendo aparentemente sincero – Aún no estoy seguro de lo que siento en realidad pero tampoco dudaría en protegerla o ayudarla… sólo podría saberlo si ella… me lo permitiese…

.- Te lo permitiese? – preguntó con confusión

.- Me permitiese entrar en su corazón, incluso trataría de alejarla de Inu Yasha pero sé que a pesar de todo ella lo ama a él – a esto último fingió un dejo de tristeza mientras Sango lo miraba pensativa

.- Eso no es ningún impedimento, si luchases por ella puede que fueras tú quién ocupase su corazón – dijo volviendo a mirar el cielo – Yo sólo quiero que ella sea feliz y con Inu Yasha no lo será porque él no deja su orgullo ni el pasado, tiene sus propias cadenas y yo quiero que ella se libere de las suyas…

Bankotsu la miró con atención, acaso le estaba insinuando que él podría ser quién le quitase tales cargas?

.- No sé si contigo podría ser posible y me dolería saber que después de todo ella no lo logre y siga sumida en esa tristeza – hizo una pausa para volver a mirarlo con los ojos acuosos, estaba a punto de llorar – Por eso quiero pedirte un favor, ayúdala a sacar la tristeza de su corazón

Eso no lo esperaba, parecía más una súplica y odiaba ver esa expresión en los seres vivientes, era entonces que no entendía el valor de la amistad cuando tu dignidad se pierde al igual que tu orgullo

.- Ella es una chica muy noble que puede perdonar cualquier cosa, por eso su corazón es tan fuerte y a la vez tan vulnerable, me ha apoyado cuando más la he necesitado y yo sólo quiero que comience a pensar en sí misma – le dijo mientras a su mente venía la plática que había tenido con Kagome antes de que ésta se marchase "Hoy por ti, mañana por mí"

.- Yo no puedo asegurarte nada… pero trataré… - dijo mientras Sango esbozaba una sonrisa de tranquilidad y sin saber cómo ni por qué +el también correspondía a ello…

.- Será mejor que regresemos, deben estar preocupados por nosotros – murmuró la exterminadora poniéndose de pie para irse junto con un Bankotsu desconcertado de vuelta a la aldea – Bankotsu… Gracias

.- No hay por qué – su mente volvió en sí, no era momento de sentimentalismos, al contrario debía festejar tal acontecimiento pero sabía que algo andaba mal, pero no era el momento ni el lugar para saber lo que era…

* * *

El nuevo día llego con un día nublado, al parecer llovería muy pronto…

.- Bankotsu! El anciano Totosai ha llegado! – exclamó el zorrito feliz yendo tras el guerrero mientras éste volteaba

.- Bien, ahora voy, sólo iré a traer lo que quedó de Banryu – contestó a lo que Shippo solo asintió y regresó donde Miroku y Sango

Tomó la mitad de lo que una vez había sido una espada gigantesca y se dirigió hacia el Anciano

.- Así que tú eres el famoso Bankotsu – dijo el anciano tomando a Banryu mientras Bankotsu asentía levemente – Escuche hablar mucho sobre ti hace mucho tiempo, me parece increíble que después de semejante muerte estés aquí en forma humana

.- A mí también me sorprende seguir con vida – dijo sonriendo con ironía

.- Bueno Banryu puede ser arreglada, sólo que estará hecha de dos materiales distintos, pero descuida, por ello será aún más resistente y tendrá poderes sobre naturales, es cuestión tuya el que los sepas utilizar, regresaré en 4 días, pensé que estaría peor – dijo poniendo la espada sobre su fiel acompañante

.- De acuerdo – respondió mientras el Anciano lo veía de reojo

.- Ciertamente detectó que tienes poderes sobrehumanos, no en balde fuíste un Shichin-tai – murmuró para subir sobre su acompañante y perderse de vista

.- Es un anciano extraño pero es el mejor para esta clase de cosas – dijo el houshi palmeándole el hombro

.- Sí… lo imagino… - dijo desganado para volver al bosque ante la mirada de preocupación de Miroku para Sango

Algo en la mirada de la chica le hizo tranquilizarse, ella lucía alegre, como si supiese algo que él no pero… ya se enteraría

* * *

Los días pasaron rápidamente y ahora Bankotsu esperaba impaciente la llegada de el anciano

Se había topado con Inu Yasha en un par de ocasiones y éste le veía con desconfianza y rencor juntos

Esa actitud le resultaba bastante divertida, ahora que lo pensaba era más entretenida una expresión de celos que de derrota en aquel hanyu tan odioso

.- Bankotsu, tómala! – fue la exclamación que le alertó de la rápida llegada del anciano que le lanzaba ya una espada bastante grande

La detuvo justo cuando esta le iba a partir a la mitad

No le costó mucho trabajo pero ciertamente estaba más pesada que la vez anterior

.- Debes comenzar a entrenar con ella si quieres estar listo para enfrentarte al enemigo en un combate, sus técnicas son 3, tú ponles el nombre cuando las descubras, debo irme – dijo volviéndose de espaldas – Y no lo olvides, debes entrenar!

.- Vaya el anciano se fue bastante rápido – dijo el houshi acercándose a él

.- Tiene razón su Excelencia, por qué habrá sido? – se preguntaba la exterminadora cargando a Kirara en brazos

.- Por ese que está ahí en el árbol… - dijo un Shippo enfadado – Ese perro tonto ha espantado al Anciano con esa mirada de puro rencor que le dirigía

.- Debimos suponerlo… - murmuró cansinamente la exterminadora

.- Debo comenzar a entrenar, mañana regresa Kagome y quiero darle la sorpresa de manejar bien a la nueva Banryu – dijo mientras el houshi lo miraba sorprendido y la exterminadora junto con Shippo lo veían alegres

.- Nosotros te ayudamos! – dijo la exterminadora mientras Kirara se transformaba en aquel gato enorme e imponente

.- Yo los alcanzo en un momento – murmuró el houshi mientras Sango, Shippo y Kirara seguían a Bankotsu a través del bosque

Cuando éstos se perdieron de vista suspiró largamente y se dirigió a aquel árbol donde su testarudo amigo se encontraba

.- Inu Yasha… has estado viendo a la señorita Kikyo últimamente no es así? – preguntó mientras se sentaba bajo el árbol

.- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – contestó con enfado

.- Si que lo es, te has estado yendo bastantes horas y algo en todo esto no me da buena espina, esas serpientes caza-almas vienen por ti muy a menudo – dijo queriéndole hacer entender su punto

.- Sí pero es porque ella se ha sentido muy sola últimamente, además yo prometí cuidarla – dijo cerrando los ojos

.- Y también se lo prometiste a la señorita Kagome… - mencionó mientras Inu Yasha lo volteaba a ver rápidamente

.- Inu Yasha no planeo sermonearte acerca de si lo que haces está bien o no, ya estás lo suficientemente grande para tomar tus propias decisiones pero si quisiera pedirte que por favor, no involucres a terceros en tus asuntos, Sango y yo le tenemos gran afecto a la señorita Kagome y tu lo sabes… - dijo con tranquilidad mientras Inu Yasha volvía su vista a la nada – Quiero pedirte que por favor, no sigas haciendo sufrir a la señorita Kagome y tomes conciencia de qué es lo que vas a hacer, o mejor dicho, de quién cuidarás – dijo con firmeza para irse del lugar dejando a un Inu Yasha pensativo

* * *

Un nuevo día había llegado, la mañana recién comenzaba y una chica sacaba de un pozo una enorme mochila amarilla

.- Vaya, esto pesa más que la última vez – murmuró haciendo el intento de sacar su mochila

.- Deja yo te ayudo – susurró una voz a su espalda que le hizo estremecerse

.- Bankotsu! Vaya estás totalmente recuperado, esto es genial! – exclamó feliz abrazándolo a lo cual, al darse cuenta un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas

.- A mí también me alegra verte Kagome – murmuró para sacar con suma facilidad la mochila del pozo – Sango, Miroku y Shippo no deben tardar, fueron a recolectar algunas plantas para la Anciana Kaede e Inu Yasha pues…

.- No te preocupes, de todas maneras muchas gracias por la ayuda – dijo ocultando su malestar ante la mención de Inu Yasha

.- Dejaremos esto con la anciana Kaede cierto? – preguntó mientras Kagome solo se limitaba a asentir

El trayecto fue en silencio, al llegar a la choza Bankotsu dejo la mochila en el rincón de la choza y recordó que seguramente Kikyo ya estaría con Inu Yasha

El momento se acercaba y había que actuar ahora…

.- Kagome, el anciano Totosai ha compuesto a Banryu y he aprendido un par de técnicas, quieres verlas? – preguntó esperando a que Kagome le dijera que sí

.- Claro, vayamos al río ahí podrás mostrármelas sin peligro – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa lo cual causó un efecto raro en el interior del joven

Caminaron juntos hasta que solo faltaban unas cuantas arboledas para llegar

.- Qué tal se la han pasado? – preguntó ella de repente a lo cual el chico se giró para mirarla a los ojos

.- Pues Sango, Miroku y Shippo en especial, te han extrañado – dijo mientras observaba como Kagome se detenía de golpe – Kagome? – preguntó ya sabiendo el motivo

Se giró lentamente observando la silueta de aquella sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo rodeando con su brazos a un Inu Yasha que a su vez, le rodeaba la cintura con ambas manos

Ambos estaban besándose

.- No puede ser… - musitó Kagome mientras sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse acuosos, luchaba contra la necesidad de llorar reprimiendo así sus lágrimas

No pudiendo más se giró rápidamente para salir corriendo del lugar dejando a un Bankotsu con esa sensación tan rara dentro de sí, se recuperó en un instante para después correr en dirección a donde Kagome se había marchado

.- Kagome espera! – exclamó lo suficientemente alto para que Inu Yasha se separase de golpe de Kikyo

.- No puede ser… - musitó para ver a una Kikyo desconcertada

.- Inu Yasha… me dejarás? – preguntó con un dejo de tristeza

Inu Yasha no la escuchó, su mente trabajaba a mil, cómo es que no pudo percibir el aroma de Kagome? Cómo es que ambos habían llegado hasta ahí pero ahora lo que más importaba era ver a Kagome… explicarle

Sin más salió del lugar, dejando a una Kikyo que esbozaba una sonrisa llena de desdén y malicia

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección…

* * *

**Continuará……………………………………………….**

* * *

Bueno dije que tardaría 3 semanas, ya perdí la cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevo sin actualizar pero mi musa se está adelantando y se le ocurren las ideas en este momento tan crítico de mi vida escolar XD

Soy una malvada yo lo sé XD pero descuiden que el miércoles tendré mi merecido, mi peor pesadilla se acerca… semestral de física nooo! Dios sabe que soy una papa para eso pero bueno… escuela es escuela u.u

Le corté en lo más interesante? XD Descuiden que el otro se viene mejor! Y por cierto les quiero decir que pronto cambiaré de nick, por qué? El nuevo fic que tengo lo requiere y es que siento que he pasado una etapa de mi escritura y ahora estoy en otra claro que no me creo toda una J.K. Rowling pero, esta vez admito que de mis principios hasta acá si he cambiado en mi estilo y con lo que les tengo preparado aún más!

Qué creen que suceda entre Kagome y Banko?

Qué pasará con Inu que ha ido a buscar a Kagome?

Qué hará Kagome al respecto?

Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo XD Paso a agradecer sus hermosos reviews n.n

**Tamy-chan-ban:** Sé que estoy poniendo a Banko-chan como un maldito pero quién mejor que él para interpretar esto? El plan que hizo con Kikyo dio resultado, ahora faltará ver lo que hará Kagome Vaya tú tmb tienes que echarle muchas ganas entonces! Yo estoy acabando la secundaria, el año que viene, prepa… ay no que horror x.x XD pero bueno muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero el capi haya sido de tu agrado n.n Gracias por todo!

**Celen Marinaiden:** Ninia linda! En serio esos tmb son tus gustos? O.o Los puse porque Bankotsu lleva una parte de mí y por ende, esos son mis gustos tmb! XD Se nota que quieres a Kikyo XD pero descuida yo tampoco la soporto ¬¬ (Gomen a los que les cae bien) pero descuida, todo en este fic se paga y ya verás de qué manera XD Ni qué lo digas, Sango está bastante observadora pero con una buena máscara de amistad como la que mi Banko-chan esta usando, es muy difícil que se de cuenta… El final? Eso me lo reservo, verás esta historia esta basada en ciertos acontecimientos actuales en mi vida XD y… depende de cómo termine aquí para que ver como termina acá XD Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y pues dije que actualizaría en 3 semanas pero de pronto la musa llegó y me hice el Epílogo, este capi y otra cosita que estoy preparando para que salga la próxima semana y apuesto te gustará n.n A ti tmb te deseo mucha suerte con todo lo que hagas y de nuevo gracias por tu apoyo!

**Ishi-dora:** Un plan malvado y sin escrúpulos… pero a poco Banko no se vería más sexy con esa expresión de maldad y arrogancia? Todo resulto según lo planeado, tu qué crees que pase después? XD Espero ansiosa tu review n.n

**Sarah-Artemisa:** Descuida, en este fic NADIE se va a escapar de sufrir XD yo me encargaré de darles su merecido a cada quien eso no lo dudes! Y bueno, aquí Inu se ha portado como un canalla, no resistió la tentación de corresponderle a la Kikyo y ahora Kagomecita los ha descubierto… qué malvada soy XD Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y créeme, en mis oraciones incluí a todos los pobres chicos como yo que sufren tanto por los exámenes x.x Espero el capi te haya gustado y nos vemos pronto n.n Eso si el semestral de fisica no me acaba el miércoles x.x XD Besos!

**Gris-Kag:** Y vaya trato el que hizo… a Kagome le han roto su corazoncito y el tontito de Inu se ha dado cuenta de su error pero… será tarde para corregirlo? Tú qué opinas n.n Perdona la demora pero espero el capi te haya gustado y si fui muy maldita, descuida, el miércoles yo tmb tendré mi merecido u.uU Gracias por tu review!

**Eri Fujimiya:** Hola! Bueno, estoy haciendo sufrir a Kagome y a Inu… pronto les tocará a cada uno de los restantes pero… Banko ya está pasando por confusión… tú qué piensas, valió la pena la larga espera? Yo deseo que haya sido así y bueno nos veremos pronto! Gracias por tu apoyo! n.n

**Cony-Tao:** Si tienes razón, todos la hacen sufrir… pero… como tú dices, quién sabe… a lo mejor y después todo cambia n.n. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero el capi te haya gustado n.n

**Rerry:** Y yo te agradezco el tiempo que te tomas para leer esta historia, espero el capi te haya gustado y ya verás qué rumbo tomará XD Perdona la demora y suerte con tus exámenes, sé lo que se siente créeme, muchas gracias por tu comentario!

**A-grench:** Ni qué lo digas amiga! Hay mucho por platicar y contar n.n, estoy siendo una maldita no es así? XD De todas maneras espero todo esto te siga gustando y gracias por tu review n.n Un beso y espero verte pronto en el msn

**Kikyo Beautiful:** Yo pues ahí pasándola XD yo espero tmb que tú estés bien n.n No hay xq disculparse, todos andamos muy atareados por las próximas vacaciones pero bueno, por qué la mala siempre tiene que ser Kikyo? Bueno acá será cómplice, quién lo planeó todo fue Banko XD pero bueno perdón si a tu personaje lo dejo así u.u pero quién mejor que ella para esto? Y lo digo por el capi donde besa a Inu enfrente de Kagome y aquí ahora pasa lo mismo! Tú qué crees que suceda ahora? Gracias por tu review y por supuesto que te leeré solo que pasen mis semestrales y andaré por ahí n.n

**Eliyasha:** Si se está dando pero… ahora Kagome está muy mal… será que se apoyará en Banko para salir adelante o comenzará a dejar atrás las ilusiones? Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero este capi haya sido de tu agrado! Besos!

**Kaissa:** Sis! Muchas gracias por todo eso tú sabes cuánto adoro la venganza XD y pues también sabes que Banko lleva mucho de mí pero bueno espero el fic siga siendo interesante y gracias poro todo hermanita!

**Bunny Saito:** Jajaja ni qué lo digas, a mí me está pasando lo mismo, será que es contagioso? XD quién sabe pero bueno, muchas gracias por leer mi fic y pues espero siga siendo de tu agrado n.n Por cierto a mí me falta leer mucho pero con exámenes y todo esto realmente me estoy quedando más muerta que viva x.x Ya basta de exageraciones XD Gracias por todo!

**Botan Peony:** Jajaja ok, que conste que tú pediste que Inu rabiara a más no poder así que tu deseo se hará realidad XD Banko es muy guapo pero aquí se está portando como un maldito XD Espero te siga gustando el fic y muchas gracias por tu opinión n.n

Me despido y espero verlas pronto

Ya saben que un review puede alegrar la autoestima de esta loquita así que por cadirdad un review XD

Fuera de payasadas XD nos vemos pronto y mucha suerte con lo que hagan!

Hasta la próxima!


	6. Capítulo V: Liberando al corazón

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Inu Yasha me pertenece, todos son de Rumiko-sensei-Takahashi **

* * *

**La mejor de las venganzas**

**Capítulo V**

**Liberando al corazón**

No había notado cuando la lluvia había comenzado a caer

Se sentía completamente rota, una vez más su corazón había resultado herido y… una vez más no podía odiar a aquel que le traía tanta amargura a sus sentimientos

Quizá el error que había cometido era el dar y dar sin recibir nada a cambio…

Pero qué podía pedir? Que él la quisiese de la manera en que ella le quería a él?... No, esa no era una buena oferta, cómo hacerlo si desde siempre había sabido que todo de él le pertenecía a ella…

Sus ilusiones y amor la habían cegado haciéndola caer en la esperanza de que… quizá, sólo quizá él la llegaría a amar un día con mayor intensidad que con la que había amado a aquella sacerdotisa

Y ahora, esas ilusiones la habían quebrado, pero ésta vez habían afinado bien la puntería porque ahora, ya no podía levantar el rostro, limpiar sus lágrimas y regresar regalando una sonrisa intentando aparentar que nada ha sucedido

La humillación era grande y su amor estaba completamente opacado por la tristeza que la embargaba cada vez más

Lo peor de todo era que no podía borrar de su mente esa imagen que tanto dolor le había provocado

Escucho el sonido de pasos acercarse

Hasta ahora se daba cuenta, estaba completamente mojada y la lluvia no había cesado de caer, todo estaba a punto de ponerse totalmente oscuro

Si era un monstruo que pudiese acabar con su sufrimiento, entonces estaba abierta a lo que hiciera con ella

Ya no se sentía con ganas de luchar, de perseguir un "sueño", simplemente tenía ganas de cerrar los ojos y perderse en un sueño eterno donde nada le pudiese dañar de nuevo, donde pudiese tener tranquilidad sin que ésta le fuese arrebatada

Se sentía derrotada, un estado patético, lo reconocía y más viniendo de una persona tan alegre como ella pero esa felicidad no era más que una pantalla que proyectaba siendo que nada tenía de verdadero muy dentro de su corazón

Una manera muy vacía de vivir, pero qué más podía hacer? No quería preocupar a sus amigos ni tampoco le quería hacer sentir culpable a él para causar lástima

Aunque no lo pareciese, su orgullo no le permitía aceptar como consuelo la lástima o la compasión y menos viniendo de el amor de su vida o de sus propios amigos

El eco de aquellos pasos se detuvo, sea quien fuere estaba detrás de ella

Un monstruo no era, eso estaba más que asegurado

Suspiró derrotada, ahora hasta la muerte le negaba un sueño eterno de tranquilidad o quien sabe, quizá sólo de nada…

.- Quién está ahí? – preguntó ocultando el quebrantado tono de voz que había adquirido al sollozar

.- Descuida, soy yo – musitó la voz varonil que tan conocida en esos últimos días – Te he seguido desde que saliste corriendo pero pensé que necesitarías tu propio espacio y no quise interferir en ello – al no obtener respuesta decidió continuar – Creo que he hecho mal al dejarte sola bajo la lluvia pero pensé que quizá esta te ayudaría a limpiar un poco tus pensamientos…

.- Por qué estás aquí? – preguntó ella de pronto sin voltear a mirarlo siquiera

.- Porque me preocupas… - respondió con firmeza

.- Por qué? – musitó débilmente, estaba a punto de romperse en sollozos de nuevo, ahí estaba su peor temor, que sus amigos le tuviesen lástima y la confundieran con preocupación

No supo cómo había sabido que esa pregunta no se refería exactamente al motivo de su preocupación, más bien se oía como un reproche, una réplica

.- Kagome si piensas que estoy aquí porque siento lástima o compasión por ti entonces deja de estar haciendo lo que me podría llevar a pensar en ti de esa manera – le respondió con frialdad mientras Kagome se giraba por primera vez a verlo con los ojos tan incrédulos como tristes

Sintió su corazón acongojarse, jamás hubiese creído que aquella chica podría derrumbarse de tal manera con una decepción como la ocurrida minutos antes

.- Es que yo… ya no puedo… - murmuró ahogando cualquier sollozo

.- Nadie dijo que es fácil, no te diré que debes sobreponerte y pensar con optimismo cuando ni yo mismo lo supero de esa forma, sólo deberías tomar esto como una experiencia y esperar a que el tiempo te cure – dijo inclinándose para quedar frente a ella – Sabes algo? Nunca es bueno guardarse todo dentro, te lo digo por experiencia, llega un momento en el que explotas y no sabes ni lo que haces o dices

Se extendió un ambiente donde solo la lluvia cayendo era el único sonido que se escuchaba alrededor, de vez en cuando el sonido de algún relámpago o rayo los sobresaltaba

Sin esperarlo siquiera sólo pudo ver como ella rompía en sollozos cubriendo su rostro con sus delicadas manos

.- Sólo quiero olvidar que existe, quiero olvidar esto que siento por él… quiero olvidar sus traiciones… sólo quiero olvidar… - musitaba en medio de su llanto sin control

Más que algo planeado, fue un impulso el que le llevo a tomar a aquella chica para atraerla hacia sí y abrazarla, confortándola un poco

.- No pidas olvidar Kagome… eso no sirve de nada, mientras más quieres olvidar algo, eso se queda en tu mente como si estuviese grabado a fuego – pronunció mientras acariciaba los húmedos mechones azabaches que caían sobre el rostro de aquella chica

.- NO! NO! YO QUIERO OLVIDAR! DESEO QUE TODO ESTO NO HAYA SIDO MÁS QUE UN MAL SUEÑO! DESEO PODER IRME DE AQUÍ Y SABER QUE PODRÉ OLVIDAR SI ME ALEJO! Yo… sólo quiero olvidar – exclamó de pronto mientras Bankotsu la estrechaba más entre sus brazos

.- El olvido no es la salida a los problemas, es sólo el medio más fácil de huir de aquello de lo que puedes aprender – murmuró cerca de su oído con la voz tranquila – No huyas de aquello de lo que debes aprender, por mucho que duela es necesario que lo aprendas… - le dijo sin perder esa voz tan segura y tranquila a la vez

La lluvia siguió mojándolos, pero ninguno decía palabra alguna, Kagome no se había deshecho del consuelo de aquel joven y él no la apartaba de sí

Qué demonios le sucedía? Por qué no se deshacía de ella?

Pero lo que más le perturbaba era el hecho de que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había actuado impulsivamente

De dónde había surgido el deseo de reconfortarla o simplemente de intentar que ella dejase de llorar?

No lo sabía… o… más bien, no deseaba saberlo

"Tonterías" – pensó sin deshacer aún aquel abrazo

Así pasaron otro período de tiempo hasta que Kagome comenzó a calmarse aun con pequeños hipidos del llanto tan intenso de momentos atrás y ahora estaba tiritando

La lluvia se había ido minutos antes, dejándolos a la merced del viento tan violento que corría en el ambiente, perdiendo toda la delicadeza golpeando, casi como si se encontrara furioso, a la frondosidad de los árboles

El cielo estaba completamente nublado, ni un haz de luz plateada de la luna podía atravesar semejante aglomeración de nubes oscuras arremolinadas entre sí

El panorama ciertamente daba un aspecto tétrico

Al sentir como Kagome comenzaba a tensarse comprendió que se había calmado del todo y se daba cuenta de la manera en la que habían estado desde que su llanto había comenzado

La fue soltando poco a poco mientras ella se rehusaba a enfrentarle la mirada

No supo por qué pero tal actitud le llamo la atención y es que ahora ella se encontraba sonrojada, sería fiebre?

Dudó un momento en acercar su mano para comprobar si tendría fiebre pero finalmente decidió hacerlo

Estaba confirmado…

.- Tienes fiebre… Es mejor que regresemos a la aldea, podrías enfermarte gravemente – musitó mientras se ponía de pie, ayudando a Kagome a hacerlo

.- No… no quiero ir a la aldea… - murmuró con la voz seca, un tono tan frío que pensó que no se trataba de aquella chica que había llorado entre sus brazos

.- Pero… - intentó replicar siendo callado por la chica

.- Puedes regresar tú si quieres, yo iré a un lugar que conozco por aquí cerca – dijo mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el piso como si lo más interesante se encontrara ahí

.- No, me quedaré contigo, estos rumbos son muy peligrosos a esta hora – respondió mientras Kagome emprendía el paso, él la siguió segundos después

El camino transcurrió en silencio, Kagome no se podía ni atrever a ver siquiera a Bankotsu, había llorado en sus brazos! Ahora seguramente pensaría que era una chiquilla llorona que lloraba siempre después de una decepción amorosa

Bankotsu, en cambio, iba conversando con sus pensamientos, no se atrevía a hablarle, temía que ésta le preguntase por qué la había abrazado o por qué la había consolado, su mente le repetía una y otra vez que lo que había hecho no era más que un paso para seguir con el plan mientras que su corazón… su corazón le decía cursilerías…

.- Bankotsu, es aquí – pronunció la chica sacándolo de su ensamismiento

.- Si… - murmuró para adentrarse con ella en el lugar

Al parecer ese era un lugar bien conocido por ella ya que cuando menos lo espero, ésta había sacado un objeto extraño que emitía una luz bastante fuerte para no ser fuego (lámpara de mano XD)

También habían ramas secas por doquier y comenzó a formarlas para hacer una fogata

Cuando ésta estuvo lista, Kagome la prendió con otro objeto extraño que emitía fuego con tan solo rodar una pequeñísima rueda (encendedor XD), a los pocos segundos la fogata se había prendido

.- Toma, duerme en esto, el suelo es muy frío – dijo entregándole un pedazo grande de tela bastante acolchonado (sleep bag XD)

.- Gracias… - dijo imitando los movimientos de la chica para desdoblarla y colocarla correctamente

.- Tienes hambre? – preguntó atrayendo una bolsa de tela de tamaño mediano hacia sí, el sólo asintió lentamente

La chica sacó una pequeña caldera, una botella de agua y dos recipientes

Colocó la pequeña caldera sobre el fuego para agregarle el agua

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que tomó la caldera y sirvió el agua en aquellos recipientes

Le entregó uno de ellos a Bankotsu junto con los palillos de comer

Bankotsu vio el recipiente extrañado, jamás había visto que la comida se preparase de esa forma

.- Es sopa instantánea, en mi época es muy usual consumirlas y tienen un sabor exquisito – dijo mientras Bankotsu comenzaba a comer

La cena paso en silencio que se hizo tan incómodo como agradable

.- Gracias… - fueron las palabras que hicieron que Bankotsu levantase la mirada para verla fijamente, extrañado por la repentina actitud de aquella chica – Gracias por ayudarme hace un rato, creo que tanto lloriqueo debió haberte incomodado pero… de todas maneras gracias por estar ahí conmigo – dijo mirándolo por primera vez desde que habían llegado ahí

.- No tienes por qué agradecerlo, después de todo tú me ayudaste una vez no? – dijo regalándole una sonrisa a lo cual Kagome correspondió

.- Pero hay algo que quiero saber… - Bankotsu se tensó, sería acaso que le preguntaría como la había encontrado? – Como fue que lograste pasar mi campo de protección? – preguntó con interés y curiosidad

Ya se lo esperaba…

.- Yo… - lo traspasé antes de que lo pusieras – dijo evadiendo la mirada de desconcierto de la chica

.- Estuviste ahí desde el principio? – preguntó consternada

.- Si… - respondió mirándola a los ojos – Pero no escuche algo que no debiera, tu campo fue muy amplio y yo me mantuve en los límites de éste así que cualquier cosa que hayas dicho no la he escuchado

Kagome se relajó visiblemente

.- Tú me dijiste que el olvido es la manera de huir de lo que podemos aprender… - dijo mientras Bankotsu asentía

.- Los humanos somos seres muy débiles, nos da miedo aprender de las experiencias, cada vez que algo se nos complica a veces nos cuesta mucho seguir con ello y muchas de las veces nos damos por vencidos, lo mismo sucede con la experiencias, tenemos a veces tanto miedo de ser rechazados o incluso el experimentar cosas nuevas que nos cerramos y cuando tenemos una mala experiencia todo es peor, deseas olvidarlo tan solo porque da miedo el hacerle frente, el poner en claro las cosas y ver lo bueno y lo malo de la situación – dijo mientras Kagome bajaba la mirada

.- No es tan fácil hacerla de valiente… - murmuró con amargura

.- No es cuestión sólo de valentía, se trata de ver hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar por lo que quieres, qué tanto estás dispuesto a experimentar para aprender cosas que usarás más adelante, y sobre todo, qué tan fuerte eres ahora y qué tan fuerte puedes llegar a ser si dejas de huir… - dijo con voz tranquila mirando fijamente a Kagome

.- Yo… entiendo eso pero… es tan difícil… - dijo bajando la mirada de nuevo

.- Nadie dijo que la vida es fácil, además si todo fuera alegría y felicidad, la vida no tendría sentido si tienes las cosas de la manera más sencilla – respondió mientras Kagome le dedicaba una sonrisa

.- Si… eso es verdad… - reafirmó

.- Es muy tarde, mañana regresaremos a la aldea cierto? – preguntó mientras Kagome asentía – Ya no tienes fiebre? – Kagome tocó sus mejillas y frente y negó con la cabeza – Bien, entonces buenas noches…

.- Buenas noches… - murmuró para voltearse, ambos dándose la espalda…

Tardaron un poco en caerrendidos ante los brazos de Morfeo que los esperaba sonriente…

* * *

El nuevo día había llegado y la frescura del bosque hacía a la temperatura acogedora, aunque el cielo aún permanecía nublado 

Transcurría el medio día y ambos ya habían regresado a la aldea horas antes

Kagome solo esperaba el regreso de Inu Yasha, lo había pensado muy bien y habían muchas cosas que debían aclarar

Ni Sango ni Miroku o ni siquiera Shippo habían hablado de él durante toda la mañana

Hasta que finalmente una silueta roja se vislumbró sobre una de las ramas de los árboles, la miró fijamente, con culpa en sus ojos ambarinos

Ella le devolvió la mirada, la diferencia estaba en que la de ella sólo mostraba decisión

.- Ahora volvemos chicos – murmuró para adentrarse en los bosques, con aquel hanyu siguiéndola

Llegaron al corazón del bosque, ella se detuvo esperando a que él bajara de los árboles

.- Kagome yo… - iba a explicarle todo lo que había pasado pero Kagome le interrumpió

.- Inu Yasha por favor déjame hablar primero, lo de ayer es algo que quisiera borrar de mi mente pero los malos recuerdos son algo que siempre se quedan muy dentro de ti y es imposible borrarlos del lugar en donde se alojan, no queda más que coexistir con ellos y seguir adelante – hizo una pausa, como si buscase las mejores palabras para expresar lo siguiente – He aprendido que… este sentimiento no es sano Inu Yasha, me lastima y a ti te hace sentir culpable de lo que me sucede después – dijo sin apartar su mirada de la del hanyu – Yo sé que este amor que te tengo no es mutuo y todo este tiempo he intentado negarlo con la firme esperanza de que algún día podrías llegar a amarme con la misma intensidad de mi amor

.- Pero Kagome yo… - otra vez se vio interrumpido

.- Sólo contéstame una cosa, acaso alguna vez has pensado en mí? O al menos me has soñado? – preguntó con tal firmeza que Inu Yasha pensó que se trataba de Kikyo – Inu Yasha sólo… sólo quiero decirte que yo… yo siempre soñé contigo

.- Kagome yo… - estaba a punto de decir que si la pensaba, pero ella sólo hizo un ademán con la mano derecha indicándole que aún no terminaba

.- No digas nada, no quiero que me des el consuelo de decirme que si me piensas y que si me quieres porque los dos sabemos que no es del todo cierto, si lo fuera no irías a ver a Kikyo a escondidas, no la hubieras besado – estaba a punto de replicar el que Kikyo lo había besado a él! Pero Kagome no le dejó hacerlo – Y de igual forma no importa quien de los dos lo inició, para un beso se necesitan dos y yo no vi que la apartaras… - ante el silencio de Inu Yasha, Kagome sintió su corazón acongojarse aún más – Sabes algo? Desde siempre estuve pensando en qué decirle al corazón que te estaba llamando a gritos y tú no querías venir

.- Kagome… - ahora no se atrevía a decir nada, le sorprendía cada palabra escuchada y se sentía un poco tonto al repetir constantemente el nombre de ella pero qué más podía decir? "Sincérate…" repetía su corazón

.- No quiero reprocharte nada, después de todo yo fui quien decidió quedarse a tu lado a sabiendas de que tu corazón le pertenecía a Kikyo, lo único que quiero hacer es decirte cómo me sentí y como me siento ahora, hoy después de aquella escena me sentí profundamente herida y creo que eso va a tardar mucho para sanar – murmuró con una sonrisa ironizada – Confieso que en ese momento deseé morir más que nada en el mundo y entonces alguien me ayudo a salir de eso, he de decirte también que quise borrarte de mi mente, olvidarte a ti, a ella, a todo pero esa persona me dijo algo que me hizo levantarme de nuevo, me dijo "El olvido no es la salida a los problemas, es sólo el medio más fácil de huir de aquello de lo que puedes aprender", me llamo cobarde y me desafió a pesar de mi estado tan… patético por decirlo de alguna manera

Inu Yasha solo la miraba expectante, había notado que ante la mención de esa persona Kagome había esbozado una sonrisa

.- Te amo Inu Yasha, eso es algo que no ha cambiado – ante aquellas palabras Inu Yasha la vio con un destello de esperanza que pronto fue opacada por lo siguiente – Pero ya no estoy dispuesta a sufrir por este amor que sólo da para ser dañado una y otra vez, no quiero que me malinterpretes, no te estoy reprochando nada, esto me lo reprocho a mí misma, sólo me dedique a darte y fui egoísta con mi corazón y sentimientos pero… ya no más, seguiré ayudándote a reunir los fragmentos de la perla y también a derrotar a Naraku pero ya no deseo que tu me sigas dejando soñar con cosas que son imposibles, sólo quiero pedirte que… me permitas dejar atrás este sentimiento sin que tú me lo tengas que recordar día a día con atenciones que tu pretendías fueran suficientes para darle un consuelo a mi corazón

.- Eso es lo que realmente quieres? – preguntó con voz algo perturbada, temía la respuesta

.- Sí… sí lo quiero – respondió con firmeza – Seguirás contando conmigo pero por favor no me busques cada vez que Kikyo te haga un desplante para que yo te consuele, tampoco quiero que me beses o me abraces diciéndome que me quieres más de lo que imagino, sólo quiero que quedemos como amigos… - dijo mientras Inu Yasha bajaba la mirada

.- Bankotsu te ha metido todo esto en la cabeza no es así? – preguntó con rencor

.- Bankotsu solo me ha dicho lo que necesitaba oír, esto ha corrido de mi parte… - le contestó bajando la mirada

.- Entonces es esto lo último que quieres decirme? – volvió a preguntar levantando esta vez la mirada

.- Sí… debo irme Inu Yasha y sólo espero que puedas encontrar en Kikyo ese amor tan hermoso que una vez compartieron – finalizó para salir del bosque con paso decidido

Ya no había marcha atrás… lo hecho, hecho estaba…

Cuando esta se perdió de vista, Inu Yasha cayó de rodillas mientras apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula, negándose a dejar escapar un grito de frustración, ira y tristeza

Golpeó fuertemente el piso haciéndose daño

Pero ahora eso era lo que menos le importaba, qué había hecho? Mejor dicho, qué le había hecho a ella?

Sabía perfectamente de los sentimientos de ella hacia él y tan seguro estaba de eso que su ego se dejo llevar jugando con aquellas dos chicas que tanto le habían dado y ahora una había salido terriblemente lastimada por su culpa…

.- Qué he hecho?... – murmuró con un deje de coraje, culpa y tristeza al tiempo que una lágrima rodaba solitaria por sus mejillas sonrojadas de la ira que estaba aprisionando dentro de sí

Y de nueva cuenta volvió a golpear el suelo con el puño cerrado…

Había terminado con el sentimiento de la persona que más le había amado…

* * *

**Continuará…………………………………………………………………….**

* * *

* * *

Hola de nuevo a todas! Ninias lindas vengo con el cerebro seco y una disculpa enorme si es que el capi se les hizo aburrido y corto pero muchas cosas me pasaron hoy y no fueron nada agradables y bueno ustedes saben que siempre transmito lo que siento o pienso en mis fics así que pues esto fue lo que salió pero si salgo viva de los semestrales que faltan entonces esto se pondrá mejor n.n

Haciendo uso de la publicidad XD les digo que ya saqué un fic nuevo, se titula **"Ironía" **y es un SesshxKag n.n también les anuncio que a partir del próximo sábado mi nick cambia a **Arashi Eiri **por qué? Sólo porque comienzo a sentir que mi escritura está cambiando un poco, el nombre de Arashi le va muy bien a lo que planeo XD y Eiri porque me gusta el chico y de hecho tengo muchos proyectos por mostrarles pero todo a su tiempo XD

En fin, qué creen que suceda? Kagome ya le ha puesto las cosas en claro a Inu Yasha pero falta lo peor! Ponerlas en práctica! Y ya verán que esa zombie (perdón a los que les cae bien u.u) tendrá su merecido muy pronto muajaja XD Pero todavía falta ver qué sucederá entre Banko y Kagome! También falta ver qué sucederá con Inu Yasha! Qué hará después de todo lo que hablo con Kagomr?

Esto y más en el siguiente capi XD

Paso a los agradecimientos n.n:

**Gris-Kag:** Lo mismo me pregunté yo cuando vi que tenía tiempo libre para hacer el capi! XD Bueno ahora si no me tarde más que la semana normal XD A ver, Banko y Kagome… él la ha comprendido muy bien y ella esta muy sorprendida porque nunca imagino que la persona que menos tenía de conocerla había leído su mente como si fuera un libro! Amor? Tú qué piensas, sí o no? XD Ahora fue el turno de Inu de probar una cucharada de su propio chocolate, el efecto reversa si! XD Bueno espero el capi haya sido de tu agrado y muchas gracias por los ánimos! Besos.

**A-grench:** Ninia linda! El hecho de hacer sufrir a Inu Yasha apenas está comenzando, ese hanyu va a pasar por muchas cosas, y dicen que no hay peor motivo de insomnio que el remordimiento, ya verás a qué me refiero XD Yo también termino mis semestrales la próxima semana pero me di un tiempecito para escribir n.n Espero verte pronto y mucha suerte con tus exámenes! Besos.

**Kattycap:** Si? Bueno de todas maneras gracias por tu review n.n Por supuesto que seguiré escribiendo! Así me tarde no importará, me tendrán molestando una y otra vez XD, muchas gracias por esa opinión que tienes acerca de lo que escribo y bueno, te doy la bienvenida al fic n.n Espero te haya gustado este capi! Besos.

**Sarah-Artemisa:** Ya ves, una que es malvada y le corta en lo más interesante XD, Kagome va a cambiar, créeme que a veces una mala experiencia puede ser tu mejor lección, ya verás a lo que me refiero XD Espero te vaya muy bien con tu examen, yo aun no termino, me falta toda la próxima semana -o- pero ya sabes, hay que echarle ganas n.n Espero ansiosa tu review! Besos.

**Bunny Saito:** Lo mismo pensé yo XD pero bueno con tantos exámenes y trabajos no se me ocurrió nada mejor XD aunque mira, casi siempre es que cuando hacen una Alianza así es porque ambos quieren a cada personaje pero en éste caso Banko sólo persigue la venganza, o es piensa él XD Lo mismo hubiera hecho yo en caso de estar en su lugar XD pero bueno Kagome no es así aunque… como dije, una mala experiencia puede ser la mejor lección y quien sabe, a veces el carácter cambia pero ya veremos a ver qué sucede con ella, en fin muchas gracias por tu review y espero este te haya gustado n.n. Besos

**Eri Fujimiya:** No tardé mucho en éste o si? Bueno si fue así una disculpa enorme, ay qué bien, entonces si valió la pena la espera n.n Eso me alegra, en fin, en este cap sucede apenas el principio de todo! Qué crees que suceda después? Estaré esperando ansiosa tu review n.n Besos.

Bueno me despido y ya saben, críticas o sugerencias todo es bien recibido!

Nos vemos pronto! Eso si la próxima semana llego viva de los semestrales que me faltan n.nU


	7. Capítulo VI: Mía

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Inu Yasha me pertenece, todos son de Rumiko-sensei-Takahashi **

* * *

****

**La mejor de las venganzas**

**Capítulo VI**

**Mía**

Cayó de rodillas bajo el frondoso follaje del árbol sagrado

Los tenues rayos del sol que se filtraban entre el follaje de los árboles alumbraban tenuemente su figura

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo de aquellos ojos color chocolate que tan tristes ahora se veían

Sentía su corazón acongojado latir triste y solitariamente dentro de sí, había dicho en menos de 10 minutos todo aquello que en más de 9 meses no había podido declarar con toda la sinceridad que poseía

Y ahora sentía dos cosas tan opuestas que por un momento creyó que todo era un mal sueño

Se sentía bien al haber expresado todo aquello que debió haber dicho hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero a la vez sentía un enorme vacío por dentro, como si aquello que lo llenase comenzara a esfumarse

Las lágrimas continuaron cayendo sin tregua alguna, lloraba por algo más y sabía que era, solo que no deseaba hacerle frente aún

Las razones? Él jamás le correspondería, sólo la veía como una amiga y la otra, estaría mal ocupar la frase que dice "Saca un clavo con otro clavo…"

En ese momento se sintió tan patética, llorando por un amor que la había lastimado y por otro amor que le era imposible

Siempre que veía a sus amigas en ese estado pensaba que jamás llegaría a tal punto, quizá se sentiría triste pero no completamente desolada

Y ahora estaba sola en medio de un lugar donde sus amigos se hallaban muy lejos y su corazón se sentía herido dejando las lágrimas fluir con libertad

Un estado lastimero, lo reconocía pero jamás pensó que el amor dolería tanto y ahora estaba insegura de volver a querer a alguien más

Como le hacía falta su mamá pero debía afrontar esto sola primero y quién sabe, quizá descubriría más cosas que ni siquiera sabía que estuvieran ahí

Sólo deseo irse de ahí pero algo se lo impedía, quizá debería haber hablado con sus amigos primero...

* * *

En la aldea, Sango, Miroku y Shippo tomaban sus alimentos en un silencio total

Ninguno sabía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero algo les traía un mal presentimiento y el que ninguno de sus 3 amigos llegase aumentaba más la tensión en el ambiente

.- Chicos... creen que haya sucedido algo malo? - preguntó Shippo preocupado

.- No lo sé Shippo - respondió una Sango igual de preocupada

.- El que Inu Yasha, la señorita Kagomey Bankotsu no hayan regresado desde anoche es algo que no me da buena espina... - murmuró reflexivo

.- Creen que estén peleando? - preguntó Shippo aun más preocupado

.- No lo creo, hubiéramos detectado la energía liberada y hasta ahora ni siquiera ha habido un solo temblor, además la espada de Bankotsu sigue aquí - dijo Sango

.- Entonces qué estará ocurriendo? - volvió a preguntar Shippo

La puerta se abrió de pronto, mostrando a una anciana con semblante preocupado y confundido

.- Qué sucede anciana Kaede? - preguntó el houshi

.- Las serpientes de mi hermana... ella está por aquí cerca... - dijo mientras los demás intercambiaban miradas de confusión

.- Definitivamente algo no anda bien aquí... - murmuró el houshi mientras Sango se ponía de pie - A dónde vas Sango?

.- Presiento que Kagome nos necesita en este momento, pienso irla a buscar - dijo decidida

.- Sango, algo me dice que esto no es nuestro asunto, sé que no te gusta esperar pero pienso que por ahora es lo mejor que podríamos hacer - dijo el houshi

.- Su Excelencia tiene razón Sango, será mejor que esperen - le apoyó la Anciana

Suspiró derrotada y volvió a sentarse, esta vez Kirara se acurrucó encima de sus piernas

.- Solo espero que se encuentre bien... - murmuró para seguir acariciando el suave pelaje del animalito

Lo que ninguno sabía era que algo grave estaba por ocurrir...

* * *

Caminaba a través del bosque, en busca de aquella con la que había consumado su primer paso de venganza

Había sentido su presencia llamándole, suponía que lo llamaba para hablar acerca de lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante

Esa mujer jamás le había dado buena espina, quizá sería porque ambos se parecían bastante y eso ya era un motivo para cuidarse

La vio a lo lejos, se encontraba de pie con los ojos cerrados, mostraba una actitud serena

Siguió caminando hasta quedar de frente a ella a una distancia considerable

.- Has hecho bien tu parte, Kagome lo vio todo y ahora debe estar diciéndole a Inu Yasha que quiere olvidarlo – dijo con indiferencia mientras la sacerdotisa sonreía

.- Para que ella haya tomado por fin esa decisión quiere decir que alguien más intervino y no fue precisamente alguno de sus amigos… - apuntó con esa mirada calculadora que le era ya tan característica

.- Alguien debía hacer esa parte no? – dijo ante una Kikyo que esbozaba una sonrisa de ironía

.- Me parece que te estás tomando demasiado en serio tu papel en todo esto… - dijo mientras Bankotsu la miraba frunciendo el ceño

.- Qué quieres decir? – preguntó mientras Kikyo le devolvía una mirada calculadora y fría a la vez

.- No intentes engañarme Bankotsu, tu venganza dejó de ser tu único objetivo desde hace mucho tiempo – respondió cortante – Quieres sacar provecho de lo que ha sucedido obteniendo otra cosa, de la cual, aún no estoy segura qué es

.- Tan observativa como siempre Kikyo – contestó cruzándose de brazos – Tienes razón, el humillar a Inu Yasha y quitarle lo que más quiere dejó de ser mi único objetivo desde hace algún tiempo

.- Entonces, cuál es tu otro objetivo? – preguntó ante la mirada fija de Bankotsu

.- Simple, la quiero a ella – respondió firmemente ante la mirada sorprendida e incrédula de la sacerdotisa

.- Vaya… por lo visto esa chica despertó interés en ti… - murmuró cerrando sus ojos, como meditando sus palabras – Seamos sinceros, no la amas, eso puedo verlo en tus ojos pero… tampoco es solo su cuerpo lo que quieres

.- Has acertado de nuevo, tienes razón, no la amo ni tampoco es mero deseo lo que siento por ella – cerró los ojos un momento, haciendo una pausa para después continuar – Ella es sólo un capricho momentáneo y todo esto se irá en el momento en que logre terminar con estos dos asuntos de una sola vez

.- Así que ahora la irás a consolar… Supongo que ahora Inu Yasha estará maldiciendo tu llegada, no te sorprendas si de pronto lo ves intentando golpearte – dijo burlescamente

.- Planeo que él vea otra sorpresa antes de que me lo encuentre a solas, así podrá reclamarme con todo el derecho – sonrió con burla – A partir de ahora nuestro trato esta consumado, están separados, de ti depende que él regrese a tu lado

.- Y de ti depende que ella no lo venga a buscar después – dijo ante la sonrisa del joven

.- Oh claro que vendrá a buscarlo pero, si eres lo suficientemente hábil y logras tener a Inu Yasha antes de eso entonces tendrá que buscarlo con plegarias porque ya no estará más en este mundo – le espetó dando media vuelta

.- Con que solo un capricho eh? – le cuestionó con ironía – No creo que sea solo eso pero de todas maneras no me incumbe, a partir de ahora cada uno por su lado, tú cumple tu venganza y después Inu Yasha se irá conmigo al infierno

.- Bueno, ahora que ya no hay nada más que tratar te diré que tienes una mente fría y sabes cuando inmiscuirte o no en este tipo de asuntos, sabes lo que te conviene, es una lástima que estés muerta… pero, fue un placer hacer tratos contigo – dijo para salir del lugar dejando a una Kikyo pensativa

".-Acaso ya se había dado cuenta?" – era la pregunta que rondaba por su mente por lo que no oyó el venir de un hanyu hirviendo de enfado

.- Kikyo! – fue la fuerte exclamación que la sacó de sus pensamientos

.- Inu Yasha… - murmuró débilmente para volver a adoptar segundos después aquel semblante inexpresivo – A qué has venido? – preguntó sin mostrar inseguridad en su tono de voz

.- Ahora mismo vas a decirme todo lo que trataste con Bankotsu, he oído lo que han dicho así que no intentes negarlo – le espetó jaloneándola del brazo izquierdo (N/A: Inu no tan fuerte no sea que se le vaya a zafar el brazo XD gomen a los k les cae bien ella u.u)

.- Si lo has escuchado como dices entonces para qué vienes a preguntarme? – replicó sin mueca alguna de dolor en el rostro

.- Porque quiero saber qué es lo que planea Bankotsu y qué es lo que acordaron hacer – exigió sin soltarla

.- Primero suéltame, segundo, no te diré nada porque ni yo misma sé qué trama y tercera… sólo acordamos conseguir la mejor de las venganzas – contestó fría como de costumbre mientras Inu Yasha la miraba parpadeando un par de veces, asimilando las palabras de ésta

.- La mejor de las venganzas? – repitió el hanyu soltándola – Todo esto… ustedes lo planearon!

.- No planeamos nada que no fuera a suceder a la larga – dijo con frialdad mientras Inu Yasha fruncía el ceño – Vamos Inu Yasha esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano, ella se iba a ir de tu lado tarde o temprano o acaso pensabas que te esperaría eternamente?

.- No quieras decirme ahora que adelantaron lo inevitable, tú sabes más que nadie que estaba por decirle que te dejaría porque a la única a la que amo es a ella – le espetó enfadado – Ese beso, tú me lo plantaste a sabiendas de que Bankotsu llevaría a Kagome a ese lugar

.- Y qué si así fue? Hay otra cosa importante que has olvidado, para Kagome desde hace un tiempo ya no eres el único que está en su corazón – afirmó mirándole con ironía – Los dos sabemos que Kagome ahora está confundida, está entre tú o Bankotsu y como tú "estás conmigo" es más que obvia su decisión, deberías ahorrarte el trabajo de ir por ella, seguramente ahora esta bien acompañada – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Inu Yasha sintió que le hervía la sangre, de pensar lo tonto que había sido al estar protegiendo a la mujer que tenía enfrente, de no haber acabo con Bankotsu en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, de no haber confesado lo que realmente sentía y sobre todo, sintió coraje de saber que lo que decía Kikyo era cierto…

.- Feh! Qué lástima me das Kikyo, andar perdiendo el tiempo formando alianzas para tan solo llevarme al infierno – dijo mientras Kikyo lo miraba furiosa – No crees que fue un poco tonto hacer todo esto para que sólo él saliera beneficiado?

.- No lo creo del todo, si no puedo llevarte conmigo no te quedarás aquí con ella – respondió cortante

.- Es una pena que aquella sacerdotisa amable y comprensiva que solías ser se haya esfumado por tan solo pensar en vengarte, qué ganas con eso? No te das cuenta? Solo estás gastando tiempo y ahora no podrás regresar al lugar de donde viniste a no ser que cumplas tu cometido, sabes que jamás lo lograrás por qué insistes? – preguntó mientras Kikyo sonreía con sarcasmo

.- Lo lograré, y no me preocupa que te de lástima o no, yo misma me la tuve en cuanto morí, por querer pensar que podría llevar una vida normal, por desear más de lo que la realidad me permitía – dijo con los ojos cerrados, en un intento de calmar sus ansias de gritarlo todo

.- Pero yo no tuve la culpa de eso… - murmuró mientras Kikyo lo miraba de nuevo fríamente

.- La tuviste… si tu no hubieras llegado todo habría sido mejor… - le dijo con tanta seguridad y frialdad que Inu Yasha sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo – Si te alejaras de Kagome podrías hacerle un favor, o qué? Quieres que también muera como morí yo?

.- Ella no morirá, yo la protegeré siempre - dijo con firmeza

.- Tal como la has protegido hasta ahora ehh, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, llegará el momento en que Naraku los ataque con todo su poder y también sabes perfectamente que en la batalla no podrás protegerla debidamente, morirá irremediablemente si sigue a tu lado – susurró con desprecio

.- Eso no te da el derecho a decidir por ambos! Quién te crees que eres? El solo hecho de que te deba mi vida no significa que puedes jugar con ella a tu gusto! – dijo perdiendo la paciencia

.- No juego con ella, además si morirás para qué quieres tener a Kagome a tu lado, cuando te vayas la harás sufrir más pero claro, tu egoísmo como siempre no te permite ver más allá de ti mismo y por eso es que ella te ha dejado – dijo la sacerdotisa

.- Tú eres la que menos debería criticarme eso, eres despreciable Kikyo y me he dado cuenta muy tarde pero no lo suficientemente tarde para no hacer algo – dijo con seguridad – Y por cierto, espero puedas conseguir algo mejor que hacer a seguir destruyendo la vida de los demás tan sólo porque envidias volver a tener una…

Salió del lugar dejando a una Kikyo apretando con fuerza los puños, la había humillado pero eso no se quedaría así

Sonrió otra vez con malicia, en cuanto la encontrará vería una sorpresita que le gustaría bastante…

* * *

Andaba vagando por el bosque intentando encontrarla, estaba seguro de hallarla llorando pero no había escuchado ni un solo sollozo en los alrededores

Ahora se dirigía al lugar donde Kagome le había contado que había conocido por primera vez a Inu Yasha, quizá ahí la encontraría, a no ser que se hubiese marchado a su época claro estaba

Vislumbró el gran árbol a lo lejos pero no escucho ningún sonido cerca, quizá si se había marchado

Continúo dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el lugar y entonces la vio

Estaba ahí de rodillas mirando hacia la nada, había estado llorando, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y su nariz había adquirido un tono sonrosado

.- Supuse que te encontrabas por aquí – se decidió a decir recargándose sobre el árbol, cruzándose de brazos

.- …. – nada salió de la boca de la chica

.- Te sientes mal al haberlo dejado? – preguntó sin más preámbulos

Kagome sólo negó ligeramente con la cabeza

.- No es eso… - se limitó a decir sin siquiera atreverse a enfrentarle la mirada

.- Entonces? – preguntó haciendo que la chica riera un poco por lo bajo

.- Es algo que ni yo misma entiendo, debería estar tranquila al haberlo dicho todo pero… - hizo una pausa ante la atenta mirada del joven

.- Pero ahora tienes un vacío dentro… - terminó a la vez que Kagome se giraba para verlo sorprendida

.- Yo… bueno sí, es eso básicamente pero desde hace un rato he llorado por él pero ahora que me he calmado creo que fue el que no me viniera a buscar lo que me dolió más… - murmuró con un deje de ironía y tristeza en su tono, la voz la tenía ronca como si hubiera estado sollozando fuertemente

Bankotsu entonces sintió una opresión en el pecho, de pronto tuvo muchas ganas de arrancarle esas lágrimas con caricias, de quitarle a ese hanyu de la mente con besos y sobre todo, de alejar de ella ese sentimiento con tan solo su presencia

Se golpeó mentalmente por pensar tantas cursilerías en menos de 5 segundos

.- Si él hubiera venido tras de ti… tú le hubieras perdonado no es así? – se limitó a preguntar con un deje de enfado que Kagome no notó

.- No lo sé… pero eso es algo que ya no importa, simplemente no paso y yo ya estoy enteramente decidida a terminar con este sentimiento… - dijo como si tratase de convencerse más a sí misma

.- Qué piensas hacer ahora? – preguntó aparentando indiferencia

.- No lo sé… creo que me iré unos días a mi época, hay ciertas cosas que aún tengo que pensar… - musitó con tristeza

.- Qué tipo de cosas? – fue la nueva pregunta que salió de su boca mientras Kagome bajaba la mirada y sonreía, pero no tristemente, más bien del tipo como si supiera algo que Bankotsu no

.- Solo cosas… - respondió poniéndose de pie – No quisiera toparme ahora con Inu Yasha, creo que no sería capaz de seguir con esto si le veo ahora…

.- Quiero saber algo… - dijo Bankotsu acercándose con paso decidido a Kagome hasta dejar solo medio metro de distancia – No podría alguien ayudarte a quitar eso que sientes por él? – preguntó mientras la tomaba del mentón para así poder enfrentar sus miradas

Kagome se sonrojó pero siguió enfrentándole la mirada

.- No sería algo justo… - musitó con firmeza – El implicar a otra persona para quitarte a la anterior no es algo justo, sería como utilizar y no me gustaría hacer eso…

.- Pero si esa otra persona ya estaba en tu corazón desde antes… no creo que sea del todo utilizar – murmuró ya más cerca de su rostro, Kagome lo miró desconcertada y él sólo le dedicó una sonrisa – Sé lo que has empezado a sentir desde hace tiempo…

Antes de que ésta replicara tomó sus labios en un beso casto, solo un roce que duro algunos momentos, momentos que ninguno deseo que acabaran

Se separó con lentitud de ella, sólo lo suficiente para ver aquel rostro que le había enganchado, pensando que realmente valía la pena todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora

.- No quiero que sigas creyendo que si estás a mi lado me estarás utilizando, yo he decidido que sea así, quiero ser quien te quite ese amor que te lastimó y quiero que tú seas mía como lo fuiste de él… - murmuró mientras que en sus pensamientos algo muy distinto ocurría

"-Tú escoges… es tu decisión apartar el orgullo y aceptar al corazón…díselo ahora o después la herirás más" – fue lo que la voz le dictó en medio de aquel duelo de miradas entre ambos…

"Daña antes de ser dañado" – esa frase acudió de nuevo a su mente pero no como una respuesta, más bien como si la pensara

Olvidó contestarle… solo acerco su rostro al de Kagome, cerrando ese, ya de por si, pequeño espacio entre ambos

Empezó besándola con dulzura, no quería ser brusco y asustarla, cuando sintió que ésta le correspondía delineó sus labios con la punta de la lengua, Kagome los entreabrió ligeramente, solo lo suficiente para que éste se abriese paso y degustase de todo aquello que había deseado desde hacía ya mucho tiempo

Colocó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica, mientras que ésta le rodeaba suavemente el cuello con los brazos

Ahora compartían la calidez el uno del otro, y quién sabe… quizá algo nuevo podía haber nacido sin que ellos lo supieran…

Tan sólo con un momento de impulsividad correspondido, pero ninguno se dio cuenta de que alguien más estaba observándolos desde la lejanía…

Esa persona estaba apretando fuertemente los puños, mientras una lágrima solitaria corría por su mejilla derecha

Ya no había nada qué hacer y ahora tenía que decidir una cosa más…

* * *

**Continuará………………………………………………………...**_

* * *

_

* * *

_Hola a todas! Salí viva de todos mis semestrales y ahora sólo me queda una semana de relax en el cole n.n, ay ninias lindas estoy taannn contenta y bueno a pesar de que no salí excelente logré pasarlos todos! Eso si es todo un logro XD por eso y por otras cosas más niñas lindas les he traído este capi tan lleno de… lo que ustedes quieran llamar XD No me maten por cortarle ahí pero tengo que dejar la intriga XD_

_Kagome se sintió muy triste al principio u.u y además Bankotsu se encontró con Kikyo! Y ella le ha dicho que se le nota que no es pura venganza lo que quiere y él lo ha aceptado! Pero Inu Yasha los ha escuchado y lo discutió con Kikyo dándole su merecido XD, en cuanto a Bankotsu… este chico se está aprovechando de la situación XD_

_Ahora la pregunta del millón, **quieren lemon?** Como estoy taaaannn contenta quizá pueda hacer uno bien hecho n.n pero eso si, no les aseguro que sea el próximo capi donde salga, todo depende de cómo termine mi situación aquí XD_

_Paso a responder reviews n.n:_

_**AomeHb:** Hola! Antes que nada bienvenida al fic n.n, lo dejó! Eso si es todo un logro para Kagome, creo que a cualquiera le costaría mucho arrancarse ese tipo de amor pero ella sólo ha dado el primer paso y mira como nos salió en este capi, por supuesto que tiene a Banko! Solo falta saber si él la querrá de esa manera u.u, bueno seguiremos leyéndonos, ahora que estoy por salir de vacas podré leer! Sii XD Cuídate y muchos besos n.n_

_**Gris-Kag:** Bueno para este capi no tardé más de lo normal y descuida, ahora que termine mis exámenes seguiré a este ritmo XD Esa frasecilla salió en un momento de desesperación al querer huir de los problemas y después analizándolo junto con el fic me di cuenta de que concordaban a la perfección XD Ahora en cuanto a si es parte de su plan, Bankotsu acaba de aceptar que pretende lograr algo más pero… insiste en que no hay amor… tienes razón, si se entera Kagome ambos saldrán heridos pero ya veremos qué pasa XD Jeje ahora los dos tuvieron su merecido, solo falta ver qué hará Inu! Tú qué piensas? o.o Nos vemos muy pronto y prometo que no tardaré mucho n.n Besos_

_**Cony-Tao:** Descuida yo entiendo lo que es sufrir por el colegio ¬¬ Pero igual me alegra que te hayas tomado un tiempecito para dejar review n.n Por lo que veo Bankotsu no termina de caerte bien por aquello de pensar únicamente en la venganza ne? Te diré que aquí todos sufrirán, empezamos ya con Inu y Kagome, ahora faltan los otros 2… tú qué crees que pase? Nos vemos muy pronto y te deseo suerte con tus pruebas n.n Besos_

_**Sarah-Artemisa:** Ahora ya no 'ta tan "sola" XD bueno supongo que Kagome se merecía un ratito de felicidad no crees? Y ahora Inu ya sabe de todo lo que sucedió! Crees que vaya de chismoso a decirle a Kagome o que haga algo en contra de Bankotsu? Y bueno, a la zombie (perdón a los que les cae bien) ya la están poniendo también en su lugar! Pero esto no es todo, ha habido una confesión importante y te doy una pista, analiza esa parte porque hay ciertas cosas entre líneas XD Bueno te dejo y gracias por leer mi otro fic, te veo allá n.n Besos_

_**A-grench:** Amiga linda! Yo ya terminé mis semestrales! Ahora si puedo decir con toda calma, Hola libertad! XD espero tu puedas salir pronto de aquella prisión llena de pruebas y tareas -o- le corté en un momento importante! Pero necesitaba saber qué es lo que ustedes quieren, que haya lemon o no, tú qué me dices? Espero verte pronto y que la suerte te acompañe n.n_

_**Kaissa:** Sis! Jajaja si! Por fin lo puso en su lugar XD Yo por fin podré leer esta semana tu fic! Jejeje se nota que 'toy contenta xq terminaron mis exámenes ne? Tienes razón, Inu tuvo la culpa, si hubiera dejado al costal de barro esperando nada de esto hubiera pasado pero por tonto no lo hizo XD Bueno sis como ves este capi? Lo hice pensando en la imagen que me enviaste, ahí se ven tan kawaiis los dos juntos. Este capi va para ti sis, xq gracias a ti salió n.n Espero verte pronto y cuídate mucho hermanita linda n.n_

_**Aishiterumasu-hao:** Bienvenida al fic! Me alegra que a ambas les haya gustado todo aquello que puse en el prologo y también me halaga el que te guste tanto n.n Bueno, en este capi han pasado muchas cosas! Ciertamente todo apunta a que estará con Banko pero… el final aun no está escrito, y bueno en cualquiera de las dos parejas, a mí me gusta el InuxKag pero hasta ahora nada de lo que he escrito ha sido un InuxKag aunque… este puede ser la excepción XD Espero ansiosa tu review n.n Besos_

_**Huevito:** En serio? Supongo entonces que en este capi te dejé peor que con el anterior XD Pero bueno creo que tu petición no podrá ser cumplida ni física ni mentalmente u.u lo siento pero una vez mi sis me dijo, "Quien piensa en la venganza debe cavar 2 tumbas" Y hasta ahora, a todos les ha pasado eso por la mente y si no, están a punto de pensarlo XD Gracias por tu review y espero el fic siga siendo de tu agrado. Besos!_

_**Kattycap:** Supongo me quieres matar por haberle cortado aquí ne? XD No tardé mucho y para el siguiente no creo tardar más de lo normal y ya verás lo que vendrá XD Gracias por tu review y espero el capi te haya gustado n.n Besos_

_**Celen Marinaiden:** Mi ninia linda! Que si lo sabía! Banko-chan sabía o tenía una ligera idea de que quiere lograr algo más que solo una venganza! Como dicen por ahí, quiere matar dos pájaros de un tiro, será que lo logra? Jejeje esa frase pues… digamos que la pensó una persona en determinado momento desesperado de su vida donde la fortaleza se le derrumbó y quiso huir pero supo que a pesar de todo sería perseguida y jamás podría dejar aquello que ya se había formado parte de sí, bueno mi ninia linda la confianza no es algo que se gana de la noche a la mañana pero los halagos, al menos en mi caso, me suben el autoestima y a la vez me motivan a hacerlo cada vez mejor que el anterior para que así sepa que de una manera u otra realmente los estoy mereciendo por el esfuerzo n.n Me alegra mucho que esta historia te este gustando tanto y si dices también que te identificas con Banko, entonces tienes razón, nos parecemos mucho n.n Solo que yo dejó una parte de mí en cada personaje pero ciertamente, Bankotsu se lleva más del 80 de mí en su personalidad XD En este capi fue un buen momento de felicidad pero… la felicidad no es eterna y ya verás porque lo digo XD Ninia linda te veo en el otro fic y espero te cuides mucho n.n Besos_

_**Tamy-chan-Ban:** No te preocupes ninia bonita, yo sé lo que se siente perder toda una colección de Inu y tratar de recuperarla u.u En el anterior capi, lo comprendió sí, pero ahora sabe otra cosa! Irá de chismoso o al contrario, esta vez no cederá a sus impulsos y jugará al juego de la venganza? Tú qué crees? Ahora otra cosita ha pasado entre Banko y Kagome! Ya veremos qué pasará con ellos en el siguiente capi XD Nos vemos, cuídate y muchos besos!_

_**Bunny Saito:** Tenías razón pero la diferencia estaba en que, sí que lo sabía! Solo que quería confirmarlo XD y ahora que todo está definido muchas cosas se aproximan, siempre dicen que la felicidad no es eterna y creo que aquí se cumplirá en cada momento feliz que haya, salí viva! Aún sigo sin creerlo XD pero bueno, gracias por tu review! Besos_

_**Aucarod:** Hola! Bueno ya te respondí en el msn que por supuesto puedes tomarla y ponerla en tu comu n.n Muchas gracias por dejarme tu review y espero el fic sea del agrado de todos los miembros de la comu n.n Espero verte por aquí pronto, besos! _

_**Kikyo Beautiful:** Hola de nuevo! Bueno eso de enamorarse creo que todavía no le llega bien pero todo a su tiempo XD Dicen por ahí que el que no arriesga no gana pero uno como lector puede darse cuenta de que, en esta historia de amor ambos pueden salir perdiendo y si ganan va a haber todavía un obstáculo, el decir la verdad… Bueno amiga linda tu sabes que a mí no me cae muy bien Kikyo u.u pero en algo si tienes razón, a ella se le da muy bien el papel de mala XD, espero lo que sucedió entre ambos hoy no te haya molestado u.u y si fue así una disculpa enorme! Pero era necesario u.u Amiga muchas gracias por tu review y espero que tú también te encuentres muy bien n.n Besos_

_**Anamaceta:** Hola! Tanto tiempo! Me alegra mucho que todo lo que has leído hasta ahora te este gustando n.n, ya verás que las cosas se pondrán mejor XD Si! Eiri es por Yuki Eiri, es que es tan kawaii que realmente no tengo palabras para decir lo perfecto que es XD. Espero el capi te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu review! Besos_

_Bueno niñas me despido y nos vemos en el otro fic, espero este capi les haya gustado a todos a pesar de que está cortito n.nU y ya saben, si quieren lemon o no sólo mandénme un review y ya veremos si se hace o no n.n_

_Nos vemos y suerte con la vida!_

_n-n_


	8. Capítulo VII: Verdades

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Inu Yasha me pertenece, todos son de Rumiko-sensei-Takahashi **

* * *

**La mejor de las venganzas**

**Capítulo VII**

**Verdades**

Se separaron lentamente, mirando a la persona frente a ellos

Bankotsu alzó la mano derecha para acomodar uno de los mechones que cubrían el rostro angelical de Kagome

Ésta sólo sonrío al gesto

Se levantó y después la ayudo a hacer lo mismo

Ahora ambos caminaban tomados de la mano, con dirección a la aldea

.- Bankotsu… - Kagome fue la que rompió aquel silencio que no les era incómodo en lo absoluto pero las ganas de preguntarle eso que desde hace tanto tiempo quería saber fueron mayores

.- Dime – respondió éste mirándola con gentileza

.- Tú… bueno… yo quiero saber desde cuándo sientes esto? – preguntó tomando la seguridad de un lado inexistente mientras él la miraba con fijeza

.- De veras no lo imaginas? – preguntó ante una sonrojada Kagome que había bajado el rostro en señal de pena – Desde el día que te vi al despertar después de aquella batalla contra Inu Yasha, lo único que en ese momento no me gustó fue el aire de tristeza que te rodeaba

Ella lo miró atónita, también se había fijado de ese detalle, sólo le sonrío y siguieron caminando

Pronto llegaron a la aldea…

.- Iré a arreglar algo que tengo pendiente, volveré en cuanto pueda – le dijo depositando un beso en sus labios

.- Está bien, yo me quedaré aquí con mis amigos – respondió feliz

Ambos caminaron en direcciones opuestas, algo predecible…

* * *

De nuevo estaba lloviendo… 

El día había comenzado soleado y ahora… el atardecer llegaba triste, opaco

Quizá el clima asemejaba su estado de ánimo a propósito o quizá los dioses miraban con diversión la vulnerabilidad de los humanos y aquellas gotas de lluvia que caían sin control no fueran más que un regalo de lástima para limpiar un mundo tan sucio

Sonrío amargamente ante esto último, quién iba a decirlo? Ahora él tenía pensamientos de poeta dolido, otra "cualidad" más añadida a su larga lista de inutilidades

Qué hacía ahora? Sólo contemplar desde una cueva como la lluvia caía estrepitosamente, como los relámpagos caían como si estuviesen enojados y lo que admiraba en medio de tanta oscuridad eran aquellas nubes en un oscurecido color magenta arremolinándose entre sí cubriendo lo poco de luz que se pudiera filtrar

Se preguntó internamente qué hacía él pensando en el firmamento de una manera tan… tonta y estúpida

Volvió a sonreír con amargura

Bien que sabía la respuesta pero su orgullo le impedía reconocerlo

Su orgullo… su maldito orgullo, cuántas veces no se lo había reprochado? Cuántas veces no dejaba de querer meterse en la cabeza la idea de que con ese orgullo tan alto nadie podría vencerlo y cuántas veces esa voz no llego de nuevo una y otra vez diciéndole que su principal enemigo era él mismo al no poder controlar ni su orgullo, ni su arrogancia ni su soberbia…

Hasta el día de hoy le pareció insoportable aquella voz y decidió calmarla mirando el cielo…

Hasta ese día era que comprendía la cobardía de su esencia y la estupidez de su orgullo al haberse cegado tanto, ahora tenía a la maldita culpa rondando por su cabeza

Durante todo ese tiempo le había dado vueltas al asunto y por más que no quisiese reconocerlo debía aceptar que, si seguía con esa arrogancia, la mediocridad seguiría estando en él al tratar de negar lo obvio y eso fue algo que tuvo que entender con la confusión de un roce y la maldita voz del remordimiento interno

Jakotsu se lo había dicho una vez, los sentimientos en los humanos son algo inevitable y él se había burlado del shichin tai por permitirse pensar de esa manera tan absurda y patética; Jakotsu sólo había reído un poco y le había dicho que, cuando alguno de los dos llegasen a experimentar aquel sentimiento llamado amor, entonces desdichada suerte tendrían

Nunca había estado más de acuerdo con él y por ello se sintió patético y sobre todo, estúpido

Por algo debía ser humano no?

Maldecía en silencio a esa inútil conciencia que lo tenía de esa manera

Y ahora hasta se preguntaba si debía, no, más bien si iría a decirle o no la verdad…

Volvió a maldecir a su tonto corazón, si no lo hubiese abierto ante la idea de algo más que la soledad no tendría que estar decidiendo entre perderlo todo o quedarse con eso que había llegado y una mentira

Siempre había mentido, por qué ahora se le hacía tan difícil el hecho de no mentir una vez más?

Quizá porque algo dentro de sí le decía que si no era él sería alguien más…

Sacudió la cabeza intentando disipar aquellas dudas y sólo se quedo mirando como la lluvia caía sin control sobre los bosques del Sengoku…

Quizá en medio de la tormenta la respuesta podría encontrar…

* * *

A pesar de que la lluvia cayese junto con estruendosos relámpagos y el cielo se mostrase frío su ánimo no había bajado desde aquel encuentro con Bankotsu y después de que ésta le pidiese que la dejase con sus amigos había corrido, literalmente, en busca de Sango 

La había encontrado en una de las chozas de la aldea tomada de la mano con el Monje Miroku

Afortunadamente vio esto antes de llamarla con gran alegría, se quedo tras la puerta viendo lo que ahí acontecía y se sorprendió al ver como el Monje Miroku se acercaba a su amiga y le plantaba un dulce beso en los labios

Se sonrojó al pensar en los apasionados y a la vez dulces besos que había recibido momentos antes de Bankotsu

Había otra cosa en esa escena de la cual no se había percatado y era que el Monje Miroku no le había tocado a Sango "esas partes prohibidas"

Sonrío con diversión, realmente ambos se amaban y pudiera ser que ese Monje fuera un depravado pero con su dama todo era solo dulzura

Ambos jóvenes se separaron lentamente y se vieron largamente, Kagome no quiso molestar a Sango y decidió que ya podría contarle después, ahora buscaba a la Anciana Kaede para decirle que se encontraba bien pero un zorrito apareció de repente

.- Kagome! – exclamó feliz el pequeñín saltando a los brazos de su amiga – Nos habías tenido muy preocupados! Dónde estabas? – dijo el kitsune haciendo un gracioso mohín con sus labios

.- Estaba en el bosque, con Bankotsu – murmuró sonrojándose mientras el pequeño la miraba con diversión y a la vez confusión

.- Kagome por qué te sonrojas? – preguntó el pequeño haciendo que las mejillas de Kagome se tornaran todavía más rojas

.- Por… por nada Shippo, sabes dónde está la Anciana Kaede? – preguntó desviando el tema pero Shippo no se iba a dar por vencido, por algo era un zorrito astuto no?

.- No está, fue a hacer un exorcismo a la Aldea que está del otro lado – contestó feliz, con una mirada que denotaba maldad inocente – Por cierto Kagome, dónde está Bankotsu?

.- Él está en el bosque, dijo que tenía asuntos por finalizar, no sabría decirte exactamente qué cosas – contestó con una mirada avergonzada

Ahora Shippo estaba convencido, algo había sucedido entre ambos y él no se iba a dar por vencido hasta que supiese TODO lo que había pasado

.- Oh ya veo… Ayer no los vimos ni a ti ni a él – no mencionó el nombre de Inu Yasha o si no su plan se iría al caño – Nos habían preocupado bastante, qué andaban haciendo que ni siquiera regresaron a dormir sino hasta hoy por la tarde! – reprochó mirándola con atención

Kagome había vuelto a sonrojarse, maldecía por lo bajo el que pudiera avergonzarse tan rápido pero cómo un pequeño así podía hacer tal tipo de preguntas? Era definitivo, había recibido mucha influencia de parte del Monje…

.- Lo que sucede es que… bueno yo me encontraba en el bosque después de ver una cosa que me puso triste y él se la paso buscándome y cuando me encontró comenzamos a hablar y me dio ánimos para continuar pero yo aún no me sentía lista para volver y nos quedamos en la cueva donde habíamos puesto las provisiones recuerdas? – Shippo asintió – Al otro día o sea hoy, yo fui a hacerle frente a eso que tanto me lastimaba y después me quede otra vez en el bosque llorando por eso, Bankotu volvió a encontrarme y pues de nuevo me dio fuerzas para continuar y por ello es que estoy de nuevo aquí

Shippo había estado atento a las gesticulaciones, palabras y miradas de Kagome, por ello suponía que aquella cosa que la lastimaba era Inu Yasha y quiso saber a qué se refería cuando le dijo que había hecho frente a eso pero supo que por ahora no debía preguntar aunque también había notado que con tan sólo referirse al nombre de Bankotsu, pareciese que los ojos de Kagome se alumbraban ante su mención y también sabía que algo más había pasado además de que Bankotsu le dirigiera palabras de aliento para continuar pero ya la interrogaría en otro momento

Aunque debía reconocer que algo en todo ese asunto no le daba confianza, no sabría decir exactamente qué pero esperaba que sólo fueran imaginaciones suyas

.- Por cierto Shippo dónde están Sango y Miroku? – preguntó sacando al pequeño de sus pensamientos

.- Están en la choza de la Anciana Kaede, ella les dejo dicho que hicieran la comida – dijo contento mientras Kagome sonreía

.- Bueno vamos a verlos no crees? – le sugirió Kagome, él asintió feliz pero ahora Kagome había confirmado sus suposiciones

"Ni siquiera preguntó por Inu Yasha…" – pensaba el pequeño con tristeza, pero qué podía decir? Sea lo que fuese que Kagome hubiera visto hacía que Inu Yasha mereciese lo que Kagome le dijese…

.- Por cierto dónde está Kirara? – preguntó la chica mientras caminaba en dirección a la choza de la Anciana

.- Anda por ahí atrapando mariposas, Kirara! – exclamó el chico causando en Kagome una risita divertida

Con ese grito bastaría para que Sango y Miroku fingiesen que nada sucedía…

A los pocos segundos el gatito apareció saltando a los brazos de la chica maullando levemente, como si le estuviese reprochando el abandono de un día y medio

.- Lo siento Kirara, prometo no dejarlos solos de nuevo – murmuró acariciando al animalito en la parte trasera de las orejas

Aome caminó con Shippo en un hombro y Kirara en sus brazos hacia la choza que Shippo le había dicho, antes de que llegasen Sango y Miroku salieron rápidamente de ella, Sango mirando feliz a Aome al iual que el houshi

.- Kagome! – exclamó Sango feliz

.- Sango! – respondió ésta corriendo hacia ella cuando bajo con cuidado a Kirara y a Shippo

.- Señorita Kagome qué gusto verla de nuevo, pensamos que algo malo le había sucedido – dijo el houshi con tranquilidad

.- No descuiden estoy bien – dijo ésta mirándolos a ambos

.- Dónde está Bankotsu? – preguntó Sango mirando por todos lados

.- Él… err… pues fue a dar una vuelta por ahí – respondió nerviosa

.- Y dónde… - el houshi estaba a punto de preguntar por Inu Yasha pero las muecas de Shippo le advirtieron que no era el momento – Dónde estuvieron toda la noche?

Kagome se sonrojó con la mirada que el houshi le daba, por qué todos tenían que imaginarse ese tipo de cosas!

.- Estuvimos en la cueva dónde habíamos dejado las provisiones de repuesto – dijo ésta mientras Sango notaba con alegría lo nerviosa que estaba su amiga, decidió que habían muchas cosas que contar, se tenía que inventar una excusa rápido

.- Kagome tienes muchas cosas que decirme! Vayamos adentró de la casa de la anciana – dijo jalándola hacia la choza – Ustedes NO vengan – ordenó entrando a la choza – Bien, ahora dime todo desde el principio!

Kagome la miró con alegría y comenzó a contarle lo sucedido con Inu Yasha, las palabras de Bankotsu, la conversación con Inu Yasha y el consuelo de Bankotsu

Al final Sango la miraba con una sonrisa totalmente de alegría

.- Y qué tal besa? – preguntó esta curiosa

.- Sango! – la reprendió Kagome sonrojada hasta las orejas

.- Ay no tiene nada de malo! Anda dime – medio suplico mientras la chica sonreía tímidamente

.- Es que bueno… yo… tú sabes que no tengo mucha experiencia en esas cuestiones pero… sus besos me dejaban sin aliento… - respondió poniéndose totalmente roja de la cara

.- Ayyyy qué lindo! Debe ser muuuyyy apasionado! Qué suerte tienes Kagome! – exclamó ésta abrazando a Kagome

.- Ahora faltas tú, qué ha sucedido con el monje Miroku? – preguntó con una mirada pícara, ahora era el turno de la exterminadora de sonrojarse

.- Tú cómo sabes… - preguntó jugueteando con sus dedos

.- Cuando salieron ambos tenían los labios bastante rojos – dijo divertida por la actitud de su amiga

.- Bueno pues… todo comenzó… - Sango había comenzado a relatar el romance que había surgido entre el monje y ella después de que ella llorase por el bienestar de Kagome y él la calmase con palabras de aliento

Kagome la miraba con atención y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que había mucha alegría por doquier inclusive la lluvia había parado desde que se había encontrado con Shippo, sintió un escalofrío pero no le dio importancia y siguió sonriéndole a su amiga, ahora sus sonrisas eran sinceras…

* * *

Había decidido regresar a la aldea para hablar con Kagome, pero la presencia conocida de cierta sacerdotisa interrumpió su camino 

.- Hola… - dijo con frialdad

.- Kikyo… - respondió inexpresivo

.- Así que todo va muy bien con aquella chica, no es así? – preguntó ésta caminando a través del bosque con Bankotsu siguiéndole

.- No veo por qué ha de importarte, supongo que las cosas con Inu Yasha están mejor – respondió éste con malicia, por la cara que Kikyo traía se notaba que había estado o seguía estando enojada

.- Búrlate si quieres, sólo he de decirte que ese idiota nos escuchó y sabe que todo fue parte de una venganza – ante esto, Bankotsu quedo desconcertado, y si le decía a Kagome? Ella no lo perdonaría! – Descuida, no llegará a tiempo a decírselo a Kagome

.- Por qué estás tan segura? – preguntó éste con desconfianza, algo en el ambiente no le estaba agradando

.- Te lo diré si me contestas lo siguiente, por qué estás con Kagome? Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión y lo más importante, cómo estabas antes de conocerla? – Bankotsu no podía responderle con exactitud, después de tanto tiempo en la soledad le era casi imposible describir con exactitud ese tipo de cosas ya que también había descubierto que los sentimientos no se describen ni se ven, sólo se sienten…

Meneó ligeramente la cabeza, ya le estaba dando un ataque de cursilería

.- Empezaré con lo último, tú sabes que yo, junto con mis demás compañeros, matábamos y robábamos todo lo que quisiéramos, la sangre era lo que más nos gustaba derramar y he de aceptar que con el tiempo nada de eso me había sentir feliz, siempre había un vacío que incluso si estuviese acompañado o no esto no se iba, supongo que sería la soledad, ese tipo de sensación que es como tu sombra, siempre está ahí… esperando a que la llames para hacerte compañía incondicionalmente y ese vacío se fue agrandando haciendo que yo no me sintiese satisfecho con nada de lo que hacía, supongo que eso hace la soledad, que sientas que nada en el mundo es suficiente para ti, esa era la manera tan vacía en la que vivía antes de que me sucediera todo esto – dijo ante la fría mirada de Kikyo

.- Así que el "amor" lleno ese vacío… - murmuró ella con desdén

.- Como me dijiste hace un momento, búrlate si quieres pero tú una vez lo sentiste y sabes lo malditamente poderoso que es así que mejor no comparemos – contestó con sarcasmo

.- Bien, ahora contesta lo demás que te pregunté – dijo casi ordenando, lo anterior había sido un golpe bajo

.- No sé exactamente por qué estoy con ella, quizá sólo sea el hecho de que no quiero que la soledad vuelva y cuando ella está conmigo, la soledad no osa siquiera a acercarse, ella tiene un tipo de calidez que es imposible de describirla exactamente, sólo sé que tiene algo de tranquilidad y vida, y en cuanto a qué me hizo cambiar de opinión… te lo dije ya, no quiero a la soledad de nuevo, es molesta – respondió con una sonrisa de ironía

.- Sólo es eso? – preguntó Kikyo mirando atenta a Bankotsu

.- A qué te refieres con que si sólo es eso? – preguntó éste desconcertado, a qué demonios jugaba esa sacerdotisa?

.- Cuando yo amaba a Inu Yasha había algo que me impedía dejar de pensar en él, quizá fue el haberme enamorado de cada parte de él, tanto la buena como la mala, si tú realmente la amaras expresarías cada cosa que amas de ella pero sólo la tienes a tu lado porque no quieres sentirte solo, tú amor es egoísta – dijo firmemente – Sólo quieres su compañía para no sentir ese vacío pero tú qué estás dispuesto a darle que no sea la frialdad?

.- ………… - qué pretendía aquella sacerdotisa? Pero lo que más le había desconcertado eran sus palabras, por qué de pronto estaba juzgando cada cosa dicha y por qué intentaba abrirle los ojos? – Por qué haces esto? – preguntó de pronto

.- Pensé que ya lo sabrías – dijo ésta sorprendida – Si quiero separarla completamente de Inu Yasha debo hacer que tú comprendas lo que verdaderamente es el amor

.- Con que un plan detrás de todo esto, dime hay algo que hayas hecho en lo que no salgas beneficiada? – preguntó mientras Kikyo negaba

.- El hacer cosas por los demás sin obtener nada me enseñó que eso es una gran estupidez, siempre hay una intención además de "ayudar" – respondió

.- Entonces pretendes hacerme entender lo que es el amor, tomará mucho tiempo – dijo mirando el cielo, ya había comenzado a oscurecerse

.- Tiempo del cual disponemos… - dijo la sacerdotisa mientras curveaba una sonrisa con malicia que pasó desapercibida por Bankotsu

* * *

Kagome había salido un momento para buscar a Bankotsu en la aldea pero no lo encontró, ahora regresaba con sus amigos hasta que la llamada de cierto hanyu la dejó helada 

.- Kagome hay algo que debo decirte acerca de Bankotsu… - murmuró éste ante la mirada atónita de Inu Yasha

Jamás lo hubiera pensado de él! Le iba a decir seguramente que Bankotsu o la engañaba o realmente no la amaba como él decía hacerlo

Lo miró furiosa

.- Inu Yasha si vas a hablar mal de él o de lo que sucede entre nosotros entonces mejor no digas nada y vete – respondió cortante

.- Kagome debes oírme! Lo que te voy a decir es verdad yo lo oí a él – afirmó con tal decisión que Kagome comenzó a dudar – Sólo escúchame, si no quieres creerme por favor sólo pregúntale a él y verás que lo que te dije es verdad

.- No tengo por qué escucharte Inu Yasha, yo confío en él – finalizó dando media vuelta para comenzar a alejarse del lugar

.- Bien, si no me quieres escuchar entonces tendré que gritártelo! – exclamó éste mientras remolinos de nubes en color magenta comenzaban a hacerse presentes en la atmósfera – ÉL SE…

No pudo terminar la frase porque varios relámpagos cayeron del cielo

Ambos alzaron la vista hacia el firmamento y entonces lo vieron, una nube de veneno se encontraba ahí, inmóvil

El veneno se disipó dejando ver solo a Naraku, Kanna, Kagura, Kohaku y Hakudoushi

.- Tanto tiempo sin verlos Inu Yasha… - dijo éste desde el cielo

.- Naraku… - fue lo único que respondió éste

.- Recuerdo que tú me arrebataste un fragmento que me pertenece, dónde está? – preguntó mirando por todos lados

Kagome reaccionó, estaba hablando de Bankotsu!

.- Ese fragmento ya no te pertenece Naraku así como ninguno de los que tienes en la mano – le dijo ésta con firmeza a lo cual Naraku sólo le sonrío con malicia

.- Como siempre mi querida Kagome, no has cambiado, ante todos defendiendo a sus amigos, no dudes que por ello un día morirás – respondió con una sonrisa irónica

.- Kagome, Inu Yasha! – exclamaron la exterminadora y el houshi con Shippo en el hombro y Kirara corriendo tras de ellos

.- Bien! Ahora que el grupo se ha reunido será más fácil matarles, me alegra que me ahorraran el trabajo de buscarles – dijo éste con una pose arrogante – Sólo falta uno pero ese ya será al último…

Kagome se alarmó, alguien tenía que decirle a Bankotsu que Naraku le buscaba para quitarle el fragmento que le daba vida! Pero ella no podría si no le seguirían, qué podía hacer entonces? había comenzado a desesperarse hasta que la danza de las cuchillas de Kagura y el grito de advertencia de Sango la sacaron de sus pensamientos

Ese ataque fue suficiente, la batalla final había comenzado…

".- Bankotsu… por favor dónde sea que estés… no vengas…" – pensó mientras corría hacia una de las chozas en busca de sus flechas, salió con ellas y las fue lanzando intentando darle al espíritu de los vientos…

* * *

**Continuará………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

* * *

* * *

Hola de nuevo a todas! Por fin salí de vacaciones, me parece increíble que ya haya terminado mi secundaria y ya esté por pasar a prepa! El tiempo se pasa tan rápido ToT

Aquí ha pasado de todo, en lo personal la parte de este capi que me gustó más fue como Banko-chan estaba con Kikyo y esta le sacaba muchas cosas sin que el otro lo notara, podrá ser una zombie pero de que sabe acerca de sentimientos humanos si que sabe XD Y en un ratito a solas Banko piensa todo lo que le pasa

Aunque Inu también tiene problemas junto con todo el Inu-gumi porque Naraku ha venido a llevarse los fragmentos de Kagome y el de Bankotsu sólo que Bankotsu no está ahí XD

Qué creen que suceda en el siguiente capi?

Mientras paso a agradecer n.n:

**Gris-Kag:** Hola! Jajaja imagina la mía al ver lo que paso con ellos en medio de un ataque de inspiración mío XD pero aquí el capi está algo… triste, Bankotsu ha ido con Kikyo y justo antes de que Inu le diga a Kagome lo que Bankotsu hizo con Kikyo aparece Naraku! Tú qué crees que pase? Espero ansiosa tu review n.n. Besos

**Eri Fujimiya:** Bueno las cosas han comenzado a tener forma! Todos los líos por aquí ya están comenzando a desenredarse y quién sabe qué pase con Naraku ahora que se apareció! También está el punto de que Inu lo sabe, tú crees que si logre decírselo a Kagome? Espero ansiosa tu review! Besos

**AomeHb:** No dudes que las sorpresas seguirán apareciendo! Como esta por ejemplo, justo en el momento en que Inu estaría a punto de decirle a Kagome lo que escuchó se nos aparece Naraku! Pero Inu ha cometido el error de postergar las cosas… Tú qué crees que pase? Gracias por el review! Besos

**Aishiterumasu-hao:** Jajaja ni qué lo digas, yo también he visto eso pero lo extraño es que jamás he llorado por alguna de esas vistas XD pero bueno, en este capi no me pareció conveniente que pasara el lemon así que en el siguiente si lo será n.n Bueno vas muy acertadamente por tus suposiciones pero el final no está hecho y ni yo misma sé qué pasará al final y en cuanto a Inu… su final si está escrito pero bueno muchas gracias por tu review y espero que este capi te haya gustado! Besos

**Kattycap:** Si el lemon queda para más adelante porque aquí las cosas ya se le comienzan a complicar a Inu, encima de que Naraku ya se les apareció a todos y Bankotsu está con Kikyo, será que logra llegar a tiempo? Bueno espero que este capi te haya gustado y muchas gracias por el anterior! Prometo no tardar n.n. Besos

**Sarah-Artemisa:** En serio no lo encontraste? Ninia linda! Yo ahí puse una cosa que es muy importante para el siguiente capítulo! Pero bueno, si puedes lee esa parte de nuevo, hay una confusión en Banko-chan y ahí viene cuál está dominando ;) si habrá lemon pero no pudo ser en este cap creo que Kagome necesita tiempo antes de tomar esa decisión no crees? En cuanto a Inu casi le dice a Kagome de no ser porque Naraku apareció y ahora Bankotsu está con Kikyo pero lo que no sabe es que ella está planeando algo! Gracias! Realmente no me la creo aún haber pasado física XD Gracias por tu review y espero ansiosa tu respuesta! Besos

**Tanita-90:** Hola! Pues ya te veo por aquí n.n Jajaja por lo que veo te fascinan los malos ne? Esto se está poniendo algo intrigante no crees? Si comparas lo convenenciero de Bankotsu y de Kikyo créeme que te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa pero eso no pienso decírtelo sino hasta el próximo capi n.n El lemon si saldrá pero no en este capi, te pido paciencia y créeme que llegará pronto XD Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero el fic te siga gustando! Besos

**A-grench:** Hola amiga! Bueno ya tuvimos nuestra charla que tanto nos hacía falta! Ya te conté desde hace mucho del proyecto que saldrá después de este no? Como puedes ver ya nos estamos acercando mucho al final, el cual aún no está escrito en su totalidad XD En cuanto al lemon, jeje de ese ya también te dije que saldrá próximamente XD Gracias por tu review! Cuídate y besos n.n

**Maldita-Soledad:** Aquí hablo acerca de eso que en tu nick maldices! Jejeje acabo de exponer mi punto de vista disfrazado en Bankotsu acerca de la soledad, tú qué piensas? Ahora en cuanto a todos los líos que meto por acá uno de ellos estaba a punto de ser revelado a Kagome pero Naraku aparece! Lo malo es que Bankotsu no está con ellos sino con Kikyo, en fin ya veremos qué sucede, muchas gracias por tu review y espero el fic te siga gustando! Besos

**Kikyo Beautiful:** Y otra vez, lo dejé en lo más interesante! XD Ese beso entre ambos no sé, fu sacadito de un momento lindo y decidí dejarlo tal como me saliera pero leyéndolo de nuevo no terminó de convencerme qué puedo decir soy una perfeccionista de primera XD aunque a veces no perfecciono nada ¬¬ pero bueno XD mira hasta donde puede llegar un hombre dolido Inu estuvo a punto de decirle a Kagome lo de Bankotsu! Si no es porque aparece Naraku quién sabe qué hubiera pasado XD y Kikyo está con Bankotsu pero al parecer trama algo, tú qué imaginas que sea? El lemon saldrá pero en el siguiente capi, no me pareció adecuado el que Kagome cediera con un simple beso XD Espero verte pronto y actualiza cuando te sientas lista para ello! Besos y cuídate!

**Tamy-chan-Bank:** Hola! Si es horrible cuando Bankotsu muere ToT de recordarlo hace que me de más coraje contra Inu ¬¬ pero ya pagará por eso XD Aquí todo estuvo más complicado, Inu casi se lo dice a Kagome, aparece Naraku, Bankotsu está con Kikyo y en un momento a solas el remordimiento se hace presente! Tú qué crees que suceda en el siguiente capi? Cuídate y espero que el capi te haya gustado! Besos

**Anamaceta:** Hola! Aquí todo está de intriga no crees? Pero eso sólo puede decir una cosa, esto está por terminar u.u Ya no falta mucho pero bueno, tú qué crees que suceda con Inu ahora que comenzó a atacar a Naraku y que Bankotsu está lejos por tanto no sabe lo que pasa, En cuanto al lemon, claro que lo haré pero en el siguiente capi, aquí no me pareció conveniente XD Gracias por tu review! Espero con ansias el siguiente n.n. Besos!

**Huevito:** Hola! Jajaja verdad que sí? Inu también debe sufrir pero creo que yo me voy a los extremos XD En fin este capi estuvo de enredo! Casi se lo dice pero no! Naraku aparece y le arruina el momento triunfal XD Y Banko-chan ni en cuenta que Naraku apareció y está con Kikyo, tú qué crees que pase en el siguiente capi? Espero con ansias tu review y gracias por el anterior! Besos

**SeryDare4ever**: Hola! Bueno el lemon será en el próximo capi, espero este te haya gustado y mil gracias por tu review! Besos n.n

**Bueno niñas me despido y por aquí les aviso que tardaré una semana más para actualizar Ironía, este fic requiere ahora toda mi concentración porque ya está por terminar y quiero hacer algo que valga la pena para ustedes n.n **

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!

n.n


	9. Capítulo VIII: Batalla y reacciones

**Disclaimer: Ustedes lo saben mejor que yo, nadie de aquí me pertenece u.u**

* * *

****

**La mejor de las venganzas**

**Capítulo VIII**

**Batalla y reacciones**

El cielo estaba completamente oscuro y ni siquiera las estrellas podían alumbrar el firmamento

Todo era opacado por la negrura que traía consigo aquel ser malévolo que se cernía sobre sus cabezas

.- Naraku maldito! Baja y arreglemos de una vez por todas este asunto! – exclamaba el hanyu a lo cual, Naraku sonrío de forma irónica

.- Vaya Inu Yasha, al parecer los celos te están dando ese coraje que intentas utilizar para provocarme y descargar tus frustraciones ¿no es así? – recalcó de manera burlona, cosa que hizo enfurecer aún más a Inu Yasha

.- Maldito! No cambies el tema y baja! – contestó sacando a Colmillo de Acero

.- Calma Inu Yasha, yo no seré tu oponente pero aún así tendrás la pelea que tanto deseas y para ello he traído un nuevo acompañante… - al tiempo que acababa de decir esto, un jovencito de aspecto pálido y cabellos violáceos comenzó a divisarse entre la nube de veneno que traía Naraku consigo – Su nombre es Hakudoushi y sabrá darte una buena batalla

El joven mantenía una mirada inexpresiva pero ante las palabras finales de su creador no pudo hacer más que esbozar una sonrisa de superioridad

.- Pero ustedes tampoco desesperen, también tendrán su batalla y por cierto exterminadora, si vences a tu hermano le quitaré el fragmento y si no… también, así que aprovecha tu estancia junto a él – dijo con mofa mientras Sango apretaba con rabia sus puños

Un enorme resplandor violáceo se dejó ver abriendo las nubes y así dejar entrar a cientos de monstruos que se disponían a atacar al Inu –gumi

.- No puedo usar mi agujero negro… - dijo el monje observando a las abejas venenosas que acompañaban a los monstruos

.- Kagura encárgate de los demás… - ordenó para después mirar al espíritu blanco – Kanna muéstrame dónde se encuentra Bankotsu

.- No puedo… - contestó sin tono de expresión en la voz

.- ¿No puedes? – preguntó éste visiblemente irritado

.- Hay algo que impide que los poderes del espejo lleguen… - contestó causando una mayor impresión en Naraku

"Sólo hay un tipo de seres que pueden bloquear los poderes del espejo…" – pensaba con detenimiento

* * *

.- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Bankotsu una vez que llegasen hasta lo más profundo del bosque

.- ¿Y bien qué? – respondió la sacerdotisa con arrogancia

.- Dijiste que en cuanto te respondiera tú también lo harías, dime por qué estás tan segura de que Inu Yasha no le dirá nada a Kagome – volvió a preguntar mientras Kikyo apartaba la mirada y esbozaba una sonrisa de malicia

.- Porque estará muerto dentro de pocos minutos, no tendrá tiempo de decirle nada a Kagome… - respondió con frialdad

.- ¿Estará muerto dices? – no lo creía, Inu Yasha, más bien la espada era bastante poderosa¿quién podría acabar con ambos?

.- Naraku en éstos momentos debe encontrarse atacando la aldea, se ha cansado de esperar y ha decidido a bajar por los fragmentos que le faltan, entre ellos, el tuyo… - Bankotsu la miró parpadeando un par de veces para asimilar lo dicho

.- Si es así, qué demonios hago aquí, yo debería estar peleando – contestó dando media vuelta para salir del bosque y llegar rápidamente a la aldea

.- No vas a salir de aquí a menos que comprendas lo que tienes que hacer para que Kagome no se de cuenta y la tengas de trofeo pronto – era más una orden pero Bankotsu no le hizo caso y siguió saliendo de donde se encontraban hasta que…

.- Maldición Kikyo! – exclamó enfadado – Quita tu maldito campo de energía!

.- Entonces regresa y deja de ser tan idiota – ante esto último Bankotsu se giró furioso – Sé que ahora te has vuelto más tonto de lo que ya eras pero piensa! – Bankotsu seguía fulminándola con la mirada – Que no ves que si sales ahora Naraku tomará tu fragmento sin tan siquiera haber peleado contigo?

Bankotsu se calmó de pronto, esas palabras le habían caído como un balde de agua fría. Había estado a punto de actuar impulsivamente y eso era algo que no podía darse el lujo de hacer, no con una situación así

.- ¿Qué propones? – preguntó sin mirarla de frente, diablos ahora hasta se había humillado ante ella

.- Que esperes un poco, Naraku tiene una nueva creación y es el doble de poderoso que Kagura y Kanna juntas, seguramente él se está encargando de pelear con Inu Yasha y si no hay nadie que intervenga, Inu Yasha quedará muy mal herido pero logrará acabar con Hakudoushi y comenzará a pelear contra Naraku – dijo la sacerdotisa mirando el cielo

.- Lo que quieres es que yo lo deje solo para que su estado pase al de un youkai y así Naraku tenga más problemas en acabar con él… - agregó dirigiéndole una sonrisa de desdén

.- Así es, así tú llegarás, acabarás con Naraku y yo me llevaré a Inu Yasha al infierno, te disculparas con Kagome diciéndole que yo te tendí una trampa y que lamentas mucho no haber llegado a tiempo, todos lloraran la muerte de ese hanyu y quedamos los dos contentos con nuestros premios – finalizó respondiéndole con un brillo de malicia en los ojos

.- ¿Qué pasará con la perla? – preguntó ocultando en su voz un deje de preocupación

.- Esa niña seguramente la usará para regresarte a ti y al hermano de la exterminadora a la vida como humanos normales – contestó con simpleza

.- ¿No crees que también pida traer a Inu Yasha de vuelta? –

.- Si lo pide tendrá que escoger entre él o tú y el exterminador, si sabes jugar bien tus cartas podrás asegurar que te escoja a ti y al chiquillo – murmuró con indiferencia

.- Sabía que eso de enseñarme lo que es el amor sólo era un invento tuyo – respondió con arrogancia

.- Vaya, no te has pasado al lado tonto después de todo – fue lo que le contestó Kikyo mientras Bankotsu volvía a fulminarla con la mirada

.- ¿Cuánto tiempo debo estar aquí? – preguntó con pesar

.- Lo que el campo dure, Naraku ya se debió de haber dado cuenta de que estás en mi campo, no tardará en mandar a sus demonios – volvió a responderle con el mismo tono de indiferencia – Te cubriré en cuanto el campo ceda para que vayas por Banryu y más vale que te apures porque mis asuntos me estarán llamando entonces

.- ……… - Bankotsu no le respondió, sólo se tumbó sobre la hojarasca y cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse en algo que no fuese la maldita batalla que se libraba sin él

* * *

Mientras tanto, Inu Yasha peleaba contra Hakudoushi, a decir verdad le estaba causando muchas dificultades, peleaba con gran agilidad y rapidez, hasta ahora no había encontrado su punto débil y eso estaba comenzando a exasperarlo

Sango por su parte detenía cada uno de los ataques de su hermano que mantenía el rostro inexpresivo, Miroku esquivaba una y otra vez los ataques de Kagura y Kagome lanzaba flechas purificadoras a los monstruos que se acercaban a ellos

Naraku sólo veía con superioridad los problemas que le estaba causando ahora al Inu-gumi pero eso solo era el reflejo disimulado del coraje e ira que le había comenzado a embargar

"Kikyo…" – pensaba el hanyu posando con furia sus ojos rojo óxido sobre el espejo del espíritu blanco

"Maldición! Si todo esto sigue así ninguno durará lo suficiente y Naraku habrá vencido… Maldito Bankotsu si tan sólo te aparecieras me ahorrarías 3 problemas, vencer a Naraku, decirle la verdad a Kagome y librarnos de tu presencia…" – pensaba el hanyu esquivando uno de los ataques de Hakudoushi

.- Ya basta! Estoy harto de perder el tiempo contigo! – exclamaba alejándose rápidamente del chico de tez pálida – VIENTO CORTANTE!

Inu Yasha atacó de frente a Hakudoushi, éste esbozó una sonrisa burlona y se quedo parado en el mismo lugar esperando recibir de lleno el ataque

Ahora nada se podía ver, una nube de polvo lo cubría todo, poco a poco esta se fue despejando dando lugar a una silueta

.- Que lento eres… - habló por primera vez aquel chico de ojos violeta – Inu Yasha pensé que… de verdad valdría la pena pelear contigo pero eres muy aburrido

Sin que ninguno de los presentes pudiese percatarse de sus movimientos pronto se encontró detrás del hanyu, con su espada a punto de traspasarlo

.- ¿Ves a qué me refiero? – le preguntó con desdén

.- Maldito… - contestó Inu Yasha entre dientes apartándose rápidamente de Hakudoushi

Éste se puso en guardia mientras que Inu Yasha le dirigía una mirada fiera, sosteniendo fuertemente a Colmillo de Acero

.- Si no sabes utilizar tu espada entonces deja de hacer el ridículo y pelea como la bestia que eres – le dijo con frialdad enojando más a Inu Yasha (N/A: Bien dicho Haku-kun XD)

.- Agh! Cierra la boca! – espetó el hanyu preparándose para lanzar de nuevo un ataque – VIENTO CORTANTE!

.- Bah¿No sabes hacer otra cosa? – le preguntó con tono cansino esquivando fácilmente su ataque – Lo repito, podrías pelear mejor sin tu espada

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos su espada ya no estaba entre sus manos

Ahora Hakudoushi soltaba una carcajada llena de burla y malicia

.- Si no la tienes en tus manos esta espadita se vuelve una completa inutilidad – aseguró mientras sus manos concentraban cierta energía – Una basura como esta no sirve para nada…

Un pequeño estruendo se escuchó por el lugar

Inu Yasha abrió con incredulidad sus ojos

Y todos los demás solo fueron capaces de observar como caían algunos fragmentos sobre el suelo…

Hakudoushi había destruido totalmente a Colmillo de Acero…

.- No… puede ser… - musitó lentamente Inu Yasha

.- Inu Yasha… - susurró Kagome observando hacia donde ellos se encontraban, los monstruos que la habían estado atacando se habían retirado de inmediato con dirección al bosque

.- Inu Yasha contrólate! No dejes que tu sangre youkai despierte! – exclamaba el houshi mientras se mantenía espalda con espalda a una Sango bastante agitada

Ambos esquivaban como podían los ataques de sus oponentes pero ciertamente la más cansada era Sango, Kohaku podía predecir cada uno de sus movimientos

.- No será una pérdida lamentable ¿verdad Inu Yasha? – le preguntó con falso aire inocente

.- Eres un maldito desgraciado… - exclamó mientras un aura extraña comenzaba a invadirlo haciendo que sus cabellos plateados comenzasen a elevarse

Hakudoushi mantuvo su rostro imperturbable como siempre mientras que el aspecto de Inu Yasha comenzaba a cambiar, sus garras se hacían más grandes al igual que sus colmillos y sus ojos se comenzaban a tornar de un rojo sangre mientras que las marcas de youkai en su rostro empezaban a salir

.- Inu Yasha no! Si lo haces te quedarás así por siempre! – le gritaba Kagome a lo lejos mientras el pánico se apoderaba de sus facciones

"Ni siquiera los osuwari servirán si se vuelve a transformar" – pensaba la joven miko posicionando su arco para lanzarle una flecha directa a Hakudoushi, tenía que darle, sólo así la sangre de Inu Yasha comenzaría a calmarse

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Inu Yasha había pasado a su estado "Youkai" y ahora su mirada había cambiado a una en la que sólo el odio y la sed de pelear habitaba

Sin que Hakudoushi pudiera percatarse, ahora Inu Yasha se encontraba de frente suyo, su rostro antes impasible ahora mostraba incredulidad y desconcierto

.- ¿Cómo es que…? – las palabras no salieron más de su boca, Inu Yasha le había lanzado sus garras de acero

Reaccionó a tiempo y pudo esquivar los siguientes ataques de Inu Yasha, pero ahora si que le costaba esquivarlo, su rapidez había aumentado al doble así como el nivel de daño que podía ocasionar

Sonrió de nuevo

"Ahora si que habrá diversión…" – pensó para después enfrentarse al hanyu…

Pero de lo que no se había percatado era de que Kagome intentaba apuntarle directamente en la espalda, donde la marca con forma de araña residía, si lograba darle entonces seguro desaparecería…

.- Kohaku no! Por favor detente! – rogaba la exterminadora mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos

El chico no paraba, seguía peleando con ella ahora con su espada, y esto era lo que más le dolía a Sango…

El houshi no estaba en condiciones mejores, ahora realmente se había agotado, había estado usando cada uno de los pergaminos que servían contra el mal y su poder espiritual ya estaba bastante bajo

.- Demonios, es imposible romper el maldito campo de esa sacerdotisa… lo mejor será que vaya yo mismo… - le dijo Naraku a Kanna que solo asintió, para después mirar hacia Kagura

.- Naraku… Kagura… - esto basto para que el hanyu voltease y viera como el houshi comenzaba a quitarse el rosario que sellaba el agujero negro de su mano

.- Kagura! No te le acerques! – exclamó Naraku desde lo alto, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Miroku había aprovechado la distracción del espíritu de los vientos para abrir el agujero de su mano y absorber a Kagura así como numerosos insectos que habían llegado justo cuando Kagura comenzaba a ser absorbida

.- NARAKU! AYÚDAME! – exclamó la mujer para después desaparecer del espacio…

.- SU EXCELENCIA! – gritó Sango golpeando a Kohaku para aprovechar y correr al lado del monje

Kagome se alarmó por el grito de su amiga, sus ojos vieron como el cuerpo inconsciente del monje caía sobre los brazos de su amiga

Sus deseos de llegar a ambos comenzaron a hacerse terriblemente intensos pero primero debía ayudar a Inu Yasha

Su mirada dudosa e insegura cambió fugazmente a una de total determinación y confianza

Fijó su vista en la batalla que se presentaba y comenzó a mover su arco de acuerdo a los movimientos de éstos

Entonces vió el momento oportuno… Inu Yasha había rasguñado la parte abdominal de Hakudoushi distrayéndolo por completo

.- OSUWARI! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas segundos después de haber lanzado su flecha

Inu Yasha cayó estrepitosamente y la flecha purificadora de Kagome le dio justamente en la espalda a Hakudoushi

Un resplandor rosado comenzó a verse por todo el lugar encegueciendo a los presentes

Instantes después corrió a lado de su amiga y no se percató de que… Inu Yasha volvía a levantarse fijando su vista en un Naraku que miraba incrédulo la escena

Habían acabo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con dos de sus creaciones…

Y ahí estaba ese hanyu, completamente en un trance agresivo y esas dos humanas intentando salvar la vida de aquel monje inútil…

Como tuvo ganas de matarlos a todos!

.- Naraku… - musitó de nuevo el espíritu blanco

Entonces vio como Inu Yasha se dirigía a él con la misma apariencia tétrica

.- Primero acabaré con él… - murmuró apretando los dientes, que ira sentía!

Bajo rodeado de su inseparable campo de energía

.- Naraku¿acaso eres tan cobarde que temes el daño que te pueda hacer si no usas tu campo para protegerte? – le dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras con arrogancia

.- Bestia inmunda ya verás… - dicho esto sus brazos se convirtieron en dos ramas largas que comenzaron a intentar golpear al hanyu frente a él

.- Kagome, Inu Yasha no ha cambiado! – le dijo alarmada la exterminadora con la cabeza del monje sobre sus piernas

.- Utilicé un osuwari… no puede ser… - dijo consternada

* * *

.- Es hora… - pronunció la sacerdotisa desvaneciendo completamente su campo de energía – Algo está pasando en la aldea, los monstruos de Naraku comenzaron a desvanecerse sin apenas tocas el campo…

.- ¿Crees que Inu Yasha lo haya vencido ya? – le preguntó sacudiendo sus ropas

.- No, la presencia de Naraku sigue en el aire pero… hacen falta dos esencias más… - dijo sin prestarle atención a Bankotsu

.- Eso quiere decir que debo apurarme – y sin más salió apresuradamente hacia la aldea por el camino trasero

.- También es hora de que reclame lo mío… - musitó para caminar en dirección contraria de donde había marchado Bankotsu

* * *

Inu Yasha cayó estrepitosamente sobre el suelo con una de las ramas de Naraku ahorcándole sin piedad

Sango había dejado al monje Miroku a cuidado del pequeño Shippo que yacía escondido en una de las cabañas y ahora volvía a luchar contra Kohaku

Mientras que Kagome mantenía la última flecha que poseía intentando apuntar directamente a la espalda de Naraku, tal y como lo había hecho momentos antes

Sin que ninguno pudiese advertirlo, algo cortó la rama que ahorcaba a Inu Yasha y ahora éste se había quedado completamente inconsciente con numerosas heridas que le sangraban de una manera alarmante

.- Así que esta es la forma de "youkai" en Inu Yasha… qué lástima me das – le espetó la voz varonil – Naraku, hasta que volvemos a vernos y ésta vez si te haré pagar lo que me hiciste!

Bankotsu comenzó a atacar a Naraku utilizando su espada mientras que éste veía con sorpresa la agilidad que había recobrado aquel shichin tai

.- Vaya Bankotsu, pudiste recuperarte después de todo – comenzó a decirle mientras que con sus ramas detenía los ataques de Bankotsu – Hay algo que siempre he querido saber¿qué se siente el haber sido usado por un hanyu como yo?

.- Imbécil – murmuró Bankotsu mientras se soltaba del agarre de Naraku – Ahora verás lo que he aprendido a hacer…

Un aura sobrenatural comenzó a envolver a Banryu mientras que Bankotsu cerraba sus ojos intentando enfocar su energía en un solo punto

.- Sacred sentence… - musitó mientras un remolino grisáceo surgía alrededor de la espada y se dirigía con gran rapidez a Naraku

Éste no pudo advertir de lo que se trataba hasta que sintió que ése remolino ahora se concentraba alrededor suyo y pronto se transformó en fuego que había empezado a quemarle

Tuvo el tiempo suficiente para crear su campo de energía pero sintió una presencia purificadora dirigiéndose con rapidez en su dirección

.- Maldita chiquilla! – exclamó cuando la flecha le daba de lleno en el pecho

Kanna lo miraba inexpresiva desde arriba, volteó su espejo y el fuego así como el resplandor que lo envolvía se deshizo rápidamente dejando en su lugar una nube de veneno

.- Esto no se quedará así malditos… - exclamó una voz desde el interior de aquella nube mientras se alejaba del lugar junto con un Kohaku envuelto en un campo de protección

Sango lo vio marcharse una vez más…

Kagome corrió rápidamente al lugar en donde se encontraba Inu Yasha pero la vista de una sacerdotisa le congeló el solo pensamiento

.- Lárgate de aquí Kagome, su alma me pertenece y he venido a tomarla – le dijo con la voz fría de siempre

.- No Kikyo, aléjate de él – le reclamó mientras que Bankotsu miraba desconcertado la escena, acaso "su" Kagome seguía queriendo a la bestia esa? – Te lo advierto, no pienso dejar que te lo lleves, sabes muy bien que si él estuviera despierto

.- Diría que sí… - le interrumpió Kikyo mirándola con desdén - ¿Qué, acaso aún estás enamorada de él?

Kagome ni se inmutó ante la pregunta

.- Déjale o si no… - Bankotsu miraba dolido la escena "Esquivo la pregunta…" pensaba

.- O si no qué? Niñita despierta, tú no estás en condiciones de hacer nada, ni siquiera tienes flechas – contestó con desprecio

.- Pero yo si las tengo hermana… - fue la voz de una anciana la que la hizo girarse para mirarla asombrada – Deja a Inu Yasha y vete de aquí, no debes hacer más daño…

.- Kaede… - mustió Kikyo para girarse, no era estúpida, sabía que el matar a su propia hermana no era una buena opción, se levantó y fulminó con la mirada a Kagome – Esto no se va a quedar así… - y luego de esto miró a Bankotsu con más furia dentro

Pero todos se la iban a pagar y con este pensamiento se alejó del lugar

En cuanto esta se hubo ido, Kagome corrió al lado de Inu Yasha levantándolo con cuidado

.- Anciana es urgente que le detengamos las hemorragias, podría morir si no hacemos algo pronto – contestó con preocupación mientras la Anciana asentía con la cabeza

Bankotsu que no dijo palabra alguna supo que Kagome estaba enojada

"Diablos, lo que me faltaba" Se dio un golpe mental mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Inu Yasha y con una mueca de desprecio bien disimulada lo subió sobre su hombro ante la mirada atónita de Kagome, Sango y la anciana

Lo llevo en silencio hacia la cabaña en donde todos permanecían ocultos y lo dejo al lado del monje que no tenía mejor aspecto

Luego de esto salió con el mismo silencio sepulcral con el que había entrado y se dirigió hacia el árbol sagrado

Ahora hasta se sentía mal porque Kagome no le hubiese hablado

"Cada vez me vuelvo más patético" pensaba con furia mientras observaba un punto indefinido del lugar

.- Nada me sale bien! – dicho esto golpeó con el puño el árbol más cercano a él

.- Yo diría que hoy estuviste excelente – murmuró una voz femenina detrás suyo

Se giró asombrado y solo fue capaz de bajar la mirada con una expresión indudablemente de disculpa

Kagome suavizó la mirada

.- Bankotsu yo… perdóname por lo que hice hace un rato, es que yo… no me gustó la manera en que te expresaste de Inu Yasha cuando éste estaba totalmente inválido… eso me decepcionó mucho de ti – murmuró con tristeza bajando la vista mientras que Bankotsu la miraba sorprendido

¿Sólo había sido eso?

De pronto una gran alegría lo embargó por dentro y él no supo exactamente la razón ni tampoco le importó mucho en ese momento, ahora tenía que enfrentar la realidad

.- Perdóname a mí por no llegar antes… - murmuró con tristeza tomándola del mentón para enfrentar así sus miradas

.- ¿Dónde estabas? – le preguntó mirándolo con intensidad, como si desease entrar en el fondo de los pensamientos del chico y saber por sí misma la respuesta

.- Eso es algo que no te puedo decir aún… - contestó Bankotsu apartando su mirada de la joven al igual que la mano que la sostenía del mentón

¿De cuándo acá comenzaba a sentirse incómodo al mentirle a ella? Más bien¿desde cuándo se había incomodado con alguien al mentir?

.- Bankotsu… - susurró la chica con tristeza – Yo… ya no sé si pueda estar de nuevo con alguien que me oculta las cosas…

Bankotsu se giró con rapidez, mirándola incrédulo¿había oído bien? A ese tipo de declaraciones se le llamaba chantaje!

.- ¿Kagome estás intentando decirme que si no te digo lo que quieres saber no querrás estar más conmigo? – interrogó con un tono de voz tan suave que parecía a la vez un tipo de pregunta con advertencia en ella

Kagome abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de pronto lo que había intentado hacer

.- Lo siento Bankotsu yo no… - calló, Bankotsu le hizo un ademán con la mano izquierda indicándole que no quería oír más (N/A: Esto si es el colmo, ni él se la cree estar indignado! XD)

.- Kagome no te he ocultado nada que no debas saber desde que estoy a tu lado, la razón por la que no estuve cuando todo esto sucedió es algo que realmente no debo decirte ahora, sólo dame tiempo… - confesó mirando atentamente a la chica

.- No tienes que decírmelo ahora, perdóname es que… Inu Yasha dijo que tú ocultabas algo supongo que eso fue lo que me afectó de esta manera, pero realmente esa no era mi intención – respondió llevando una de sus delicadas manos hasta las mejillas del muchacho, acariciándolo con suavidad

.- ¿Sabes que te amo verdad? – preguntó de pronto abrazándola con fuerza, Kagome sintió como el cuerpo de Bankotsu se tensaba

Algo raro estaba ocurriendo ahí, todo parecía como si fuese una despedida…

.- ¿A qué viene eso ahora? – le preguntó con desconfianza a lo cual Bankotsu la soltó para depositar un rápido beso sobre sus labios

.- Sólo quiero que me respondas si sabes que te amo o no… - le dijo casi como si de una súplica se tratase

.- Sí… - contestó insegura, realmente algo no andaba bien ahí – Bankotsu me estás asustando¿qué sucede?

.- Kagome… tú sabes que hice mucho daño antes de regresar a la vida e incluso ahora que estoy aquí, te dañé a ti, a tus amigos y a muchas personas más… - comenzó a decir Bankotsu, ambos sentándose sobre el pasto – Ese daño… yo no…

Ya no podía continuar, estaba dispuesto a decirle toda la verdad a Kagome pero de pronto viéndola a esos ojos chocolate que tanto adoraba, las palabras se habían quedado en algún lugar de su garganta y no se dignaban a salir. No aguantando más bajó la mirada, ahora se sentía tan sucio…

.- Bankotsu… - susurró la joven mirando la actitud de su pareja

De unos días acá lo había notado bastante ausente, como si algo le preocupara en sobremanera… seguramente la culpabilidad y el remordimiento de sus actos habían comenzado a surgir

Sintió de pronto un gran amor surgir del fondo de su corazón gritándole que lo confortase, que le abrazara y así le transmitiese que ya no estaba solo… que ahora la tenía a ella

Y apenas siendo consciente rodeó con sus brazos al chico que sólo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y después los cerró fuertemente

.- Kagome… yo… debo decirte que… - Kagome puso un dedo sobre sus labios, obligándole a callar

.- No lo digas ahora… - le susurró para ahora ser ella quien lo besase suavemente en los labios – Kami tuve tanto miedo de perderte… - le dijo pasando sus brazos por el cuello de su amado, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de éste

Bankotsu paso sus brazos por la cintura de la chica, atrayéndola más hacia sí y después encontrar sus rostros tan cerca… sólo se dejaron llevar por la mirada del otro, encontrando tantas sensaciones que no podían explicarse con palabras y pronto se dieron cuenta de que aquello realmente era amor…

Se pararon y fueron hacia la cueva que los habías visto unir sus corazones por primera vez…

* * *

**Continuará……………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Una disculpa enorme por la tardanza pero estoy perdiendo la poca habilidad que tenía con respecto a las batallas n.nU Aun así espero haya sido de su agrado y bueno, Bankotsu sintiéndose culpable! Lástima porque ya es tarde u.u pero bueno XD en cuanto a la batallita contra Naraku y sus extensiones... siempre me pregunté por qué Miroku no solo usaba su agujero negro para absorverlos a todos y ya y este sueño lo cumpli aquí al menos con la escoria de Kagura ¬w¬ y a mi Haku, yo adoro al chico pero tenía que irse por el bien de la historia ToT, aunque eso sí, Kikyo bitch si que está furiosa XD qué creen que planee hacer esta bruja ardida? XD (ya saben que perdón a los que les cae bien u.uU)

Paso rápidamente a agradecer:

**Aishiterumasu-hao:** Hola! No mate a Inu y mira que ganas no me faltaron XD ay no insultes a Nara-chan ToT si es tan lindo XD Bueno espero el capi te haya gustado y descuida, Bankotsu va a pagar por su egoísmo de eso no tengas duda ñ.ñ Besos

**Gris-Kag:** Hola! Bueno Inu 'ta demasiado malherido como para pensar siquiera en advertirle a Kagome pero… ella ya avanzó en su relación con Banko-chan n.nU Tú qué crees que diga y/o haga cuando se entere de la verdad? Por cierto, Kikyo-bitch sigue siendo tan bitch como siempre, mira que tenía todo un plan trazado y casi le resulta! Pero el que Kagome salvara de último momento a Inu… uy esta tipa también se va a querer vengar ehh XD Mil gracias por tu review y espero este capi, o al menos una parte n.nU, te haya gustado, besos n.n

**Tamy-chan-Bank: **Hola! Bueno antes que nada espero te haya ido muy bien en tus exámenes y que salgas pronto, si no es que ya saliste n.nU. Ahora si que Inu no pudo decir nada al respecto, Nara-chan y Kikyo lo dejaron bien noqueado aunque esta vez el que no salió bien librado fue mi Nara-chan ToT pero logro escapar! XD Al final resultó que Kagome de verdad tuvo miedo de perder a Banko-chan, tanto que lo protegió!… Uy cuando Inu lo sepa… jeje mejor no nos adelantamos verdad? Espero hayas podido leer este capi sin problemas, muchas gracias por tu review n.n Besos!

**Skaevan:** Hola! Ah así que este es tu pseudónimo en FF o.o En este capi pues… supongo que abarque lo cínico que puede llegar a ser una persona, en este caso Banko-chan XD Espero este capi te haya gustado y pues esperaré ansiosa tu review para ver si el capítulo (con todo y batalla) fue un fracaso o si te gusto, cuídate muxo tú también n.n Besos!

**Huevito:** Hola! Qué tal el capi? Espero te haya gustado y mira que no paso nada trágico, te confieso que pensé en matar de una vez por todas a Inu y pues también a Nara-chan pero dije "Nu Arashi, aún hace falta que se sepa la verdad" y pues ahí tienes, ambos malheridos aunque Kagome y Bankotsu no pierden el tiempo verdad? XD Mil gracias por tu review y pues sabes que tus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos n.n Besos

**Eri Fujimiya:** Hola! Ahora que lo dices tienes mucha razón y también me doy cuenta de que eso es una manía que no he podido controlar, no me gusta dejar las cosas calmadas y tranquilas XD Aquí pues… si ya se están demostrando su "amor" más a fondo pero cuando Inu lo sepa y le diga a Kagome lo que sabe, ella va a tener que decidir entre creerle o no… Si que le pondré las cosas difíciles a todos! Y Kikyo… también está pensando en venganza, de qué crees que se trate? Espero ansiosa tu review n.n Besos

**A-grench:** Hola! Una disculpa enorme por no haber llegado a tiempo el martes ToT anduve viendo lo de mi curso de francés, el cual por cierto inicia la semana que viene -o- pero bueno no maté a Inu pero si que lo deje noqueado por un buen tiempo, para que no moleste a Banko-chan y a Kagome XD Espero que disfrutes tus vacaciones y pues yo también me voy la semana que viene XD A ver si nos vemos pronto, si no muchos besos desde acá n.n

**Sarah Artemisa: **Hi! Jajaja tienes razón! Es un animal dolido XD aunque menuda golpiza que recibió por parte de Nara-chan y de remate "nuestro" amado Bankotsu llega e intenta acabar con Nara-chan pero éste se escapa. En cuanto a la zombie (Ya saben, perdón si ofendo u.u) claro que tenía un plan la muy víbora, pero no le salió como esperaba y está enfadada contra Banko-chan y créeme que lo que pase no va a ser nada bueno ñ.ñ Pues sí ya pronto acabara, creo que solo faltan 3 capis más o algo así, depende de mi musa XD Por ahora muchas gracias por tu review y espero que también disfrutes mucho tus vacaciones n.n Besos

**Kattycap:** Hoa! Me demoré un poquito n.nU Pero tú me entiendes verdad? Una batalla así no es fácil de hacer y menos cuando se comienza a perder la habilidad de desarrollo de palabras para explicarlo -o- aun así espero te haya gustado n.n Gracias por tu review! Besos n.n

**Botan Peony:** Hola! Jajaja entonces también eres de la mías! Adoro hacer sufrir a los personajes de mis fics n.n De que Banko-chan sufrirá claro! Aquí solo fueron unos cuantos raspones pero créeme que lo emocional es más duro n.n A Inu no le fue tan bien, hasta en estado de inconsciencia quedo XD Aunque mi amado Nara-chan también resultó herido ToT Pero bueno, en serio se acerca a lo que tu piensas? O.o Vaya 'tons seguro te va a gustar el sentimiento de culpa cuando lo describa y también del dolor! XD Mil gracias por tu review y no te preocupes, aquí va a correr sangre XD Besos n.n

Bueno me despido y espero no tardar para la siguiente actualización puesto que saldré de viaje

Gracias por leer y pues espero sus reviews acerca de este capi

Cuídense mucho n.n

Hasta la próxima!


	10. Capítulo IX: Dudas

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Inu Yasha me pertenecen sólo los ocupo para este fic sin otro motivo más que el entretenimiento**

**Warning: Este capítulo inicia con contenido fuerte, si no te gusta leer este tipo de cosas te sugiero que te adelantes al siguiente separador, no me hago responsable de daño psicológico XD**

* * *

****

**La mejor de las venganzas**

**Capítulo IX**

**Dudas**

Bankotsu comenzó a besar con dulzura a Kagome mientras que ésta rodeaba su cuello con sus delicados brazos, él casi por instinto llevo sus manos hacia la cintura de la joven

Se separó de ella con lentitud para tomar el aire que necesitaba, pegó su frente a la de la chica

.- No tienes que hacerlo si no estás segura… - le susurró mirándola con intensidad

.- Yo… quiero… - respondió mirándole de la misma forma

Bankotsu le sonrío para volver a besarla y dejarla caer con suavidad sobre los sleep-bag que había acomodado en el lugar

Continúo besándola con la misma calma, transmitiéndole la pasión que comenzaba a embargarlo y demostrándole el amor que había logrado formar en su corazón

Así Kagome quedo bajo el cuerpo del chico mientras que éste, ahora recorría con los labios el cuello de la joven causándole un divertido cosquilleo y el recorrido de miles de sensaciones en su interior

Con timidez, Kagome colocó sus manos en el cinto que ceñía la parte superior de las ropas de Bankotsu, la armadura de éste había quedado en algún lugar de la cueva desde que habían llegado

Bankotsu se percató del nerviosismo de Kagome y tomó sus manos, guiándola para que ésta pudiese desamarrar el cinto y después desprendiese la parte superior

Kagome se sonrojó al sentir el contacto de sus manos con la piel desnuda del chico, Bankotsu sonrío y volvió a tomar sus labios al tiempo que llevaba sus manos hacia la cintura de la chica levantándole la blusa escolar que traía

Kagome se levantó un poco para que éste pudiese quitarle por completo la prenda, acto seguido Bankotsu delineó con la yema de su dedo índice un camino que iba desde su mentón hasta su estrecha cintura, dejando algunos escalofríos a su paso

Sus manos bajaron hasta la falda que comenzó a desabrochar para dejar a Kagome cada vez con menos ropa y cada vez más sonrojada

.- ¿Te he dicho que me gusta verte así de sonrojada? – le preguntó casi en un ronroneo a lo cual Kagome sólo sonrío

.- ¿Y yo te he dicho que me encanta verte con ese rubor tan ligero sobre tus mejillas? – le preguntó con dulzura acariciando suavemente la mejilla del chico que sólo se dejo llevar por el choque eléctrico que le había producido ese ligero roce

Sin más volvieron a fundirse en un dulce beso, Bankotsu despojó a Kagome de las prendas restantes así como se deshizo de las propias quedando ambos completamente desnudos, Kagome con un gran sonrojo teñido sobre sus facciones tan angelicales y a Bankotsu, el sonrojo era más delicado pero podía ser notorio a pesar de la sonrisa tan calmada que le ofrecía a Kagome para tranquilizarla

Sus manos recorrían con delicadeza el esbelto cuerpo de la joven mientras que sus labios comenzaban a bajar desde el cuello de la chica hasta llegar a los pequeños y bien formador senos que besó y acaricio con devoción para después dejar un camino húmedo de besos que iban desde el ombligo de la chica hasta su delicado cuello

Kagome trazaba formas irregulares en la espalda de Bankotsu y éste comenzaba a sentir que perdía el control, sus caricias cada vez se hacían más atrevidas a la vez que buscaba sentir más de aquella calidez que emanaba de Kagome

Supuso que Kagome ya estaba lo suficientemente preparada por lo cual se posicionó entre las piernas de la chica y comenzó a adentrarse en ella con lentitud y cuidado

Kagome dejó escapar un gemido de dolor y se aferró a la espalda de Bankotsu, enterrando un poco las uñas mientras que Bankotsu sólo le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al oído y disminuía el ritmo de la penetración

Kagome comenzó a relajarse un poco y Bankotsu pronto se topo con la virginidad de la chica, y a la vez que comenzaba a romperla, la besaba aún más apasionadamente esperando que en ese beso la joven pusiera todos sus sentidos olvidando el dolor que comenzaba a sentir

Volvió a emitir un pequeño gemido de dolor que se ahogó en el beso en el cual Bankotsu se esmeraba tanto, se separó un poco para que ambos pudiesen reponer el aire perdido, pero volvió a besarla esta vez en el cuello para después morder suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja

Después de pasar aquella barrera, los últimos vestigio de raciocinio en ambos se perdieron, Bankotsu comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, sintiendo su calor y las miles de sensaciones que comenzaban a alborotarse dentro de sí, ocasionándole espasmos y escalofríos

A su vez, Kagome había empezado a gemir y buscar los labios del chico con insistencia, a lo cual, Bankotsu no se negaba a corresponderlos en lo absoluto

Bankotsu no pudo evitar sorprenderse al notar que cada suspiro que salía de los labios rojos y húmedos de Kagome eran por él… cada jadeo… cada gemido… todo por él… En cuanto a él mismo… ¿qué más podía decir?... Cada beso y caricia era para ella… cada latido de su corazón… oh si, hasta ahora entendía lo que era amor… amor era aquella perfección que sentías al estar a lado de la persona correcta, el conjunto de sensaciones que despertaban con tan sólo un roce… las miles de emociones que llegaban con tan solo compartir una mirada… unas palabras…

Bankotsu aumentó su ritmo y comenzó a sentir como un cosquilleo exquisito empezaba a recorrerle desde la parte baja para extenderse por todo su cuerpo, creyó que había comenzado a perderse apenas pero Kagome rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, haciendo que la penetración fuera aún más intensa y que pareciese que el mundo en su mente había comenzado a estallar

Kagome notó como miles de vibras y choques recorrían cada fibra de su ser haciéndole olvidar por algunos momentos, el respirar, también se dio cuenta de que la visión se le estaba nublando por completo

Y entonces ambos estallaron en un éxtasis profundo… intenso…

Se quedaron quietos por unos momentos, mientras los escalofríos los recorrían por completo y después sólo temblaron por los pequeños espasmos que habían quedado de aquel tórrido clímax

Bankotsu salió del interior de Kagome y atrajo hacia ellos la manta que se encontraba a un lado suyo, cubriéndolos a ambos

Kagome se movió un poco acurrucándose en el pecho de Bankotsu mientras que éste la abrazaba como si quisiera darle a entender que a su lado más protegida no podía estar…

.- Te amo Bankotsu… - le susurró la joven miko

Bankotsu la atrajo más hacia sí depositando un beso en su frente

.- Yo también te amo…

* * *

El amanecer llego y con ello el sonido de las aves anunciándolo, Bankotsu abrió los ojos y ante la molestia de la luz parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse y notó que había algo muy cálido a su lado

Miró a Kagome y recordó los eventos de la noche pasada… sonrío pero no con ironía o sarcasmo ni mucho menos con maldad… esa chica realmente lo tenía completamente enloquecido y para ser sinceros… enteramente enamorado pero esa era una palabra que no saldría de sus labios a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario

Al parecer, Kagome había notado el movimiento a su lado y había comenzado a despertarse también

.- Buenos días… - susurró Bankotsu depositando un beso sobre sus labios

.- Buenos días… - respondió la chica con una sonrisa

.- Será mejor que nos vistamos ya, tenemos que ir con los demás y planear lo que haremos cuando Naraku vuelva a aparecer – cogió su ropa esparcida por el suelo y se vistió mientras una sonrojada Kagome se daba vuelta y comenzaba a hacer lo mismo pero cubierta por la manta

.- ¿Crees que venga pronto? –

.- Estoy seguro de que vendrá a cobrar su venganza en cuanto termine de recuperarse y no teniendo ya sus extensiones… vendrá seguramente esta noche, ahora tiene más energía para sí mismo –

.- Pero Inu Yasha no podrá pelear en esas condiciones, ni siquiera tiene a Colmillo de Acero – replicó para el enojo de Bankotsu, pero éste se controló y sin girarse le dijo

.- Entonces dejaremos a Inu Yasha fuera, entre tú y la anciana duérmanlo con algún aromatizante o algún brebaje, así no se enterará de nada –

.- Pero su olfato es demasiado sensible, seguramente se dará cuenta… - contestó con pesar

.- Entonces déjale que peleé, cuando todo termine yo me encargaré de regresarlo a su estado normal sin lastimarlo mucho – contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa

Kagome dudó que Bankotsu lo hiciera de tan buena gana pero… no lo mataría, entonces Inu Yasha correría menor riesgo

.- Está bien… - contestó

Una vez que terminaron de vestirse, Kagome se quedo con la mirada perdida… ahora ya no era virgen, se había entregado completamente a Bankotsu… y al despertar… ella esperaba algo diferente…

"¿Sería a caso que para Bankotsu solo fue un…?" – pensaba la miko para después mover levemente su cabeza, no podía ser que a esas alturas de la relación ya hubiese comenzado a dudar

Pero pronto sintió la tibieza de unos brazos rodearle, y la nariz juguetona que acariciaba su cuello así como los labios que le rozaban suavemente esa zona tan sensible de su cuerpo

.- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó a lo cual la chica solo sonrió complacida

.- Contigo no podría estar mejor… - y tras esto ambos jóvenes salieron de la cueva con destino a la aldea que pronto vería su destrucción…

* * *

Sango se encontraba cambiándole al monje el paño húmedo con el cual intentaba hacerle disminuir la fiebre mientras que la Anciana se encontraba curando las heridas de Inu Yasha para que no volviesen a sangrar

.- Kagome… - susurró el hanyu entre sueños, Sango volteó a mirarlo, el hanyu había comenzado a retorcerse y la Anciana lo miraba con preocupación

.- Sango si sigue moviéndose de esta manera, sus heridas volverán a abrirse y no podremos detener la hemorragia –

Sango miró a Inu Yasha y se quedó pensativa

.- Ya viene Inu Yasha… en unos momentos estará aquí – le dijo al hanyu para después posar su mirada en las facciones del chico

.- Kagome… no… Bankotsu no… Kagome no confíes en él… Kikyo… ella y él… -

Sango abrió los ojos sorprendida, Inu Yasha trataba de decir algo pero no era capaz de reconocer si solo sería una alucinación causada por la fiebre o realmente tenía algo de verdad

.- Él te está engañando… Kagome no… no me dejes… Kikyo… dile la verdad… - otra vez había vuelto a hablar, y su tono tenía desespero y angustia impregnados

Sango comenzó a dudar por unos momentos… ¿y si Inu Yasha realmente estaba diciendo algo que era realidad y Kagome corría peligro?

.- Sango… pienso que Inu Yasha quiere decirle algo muy importante a Kagome, por eso está delirando – le dijo la Anciana como si hubiese leído su mente

.- Pronto regresará… - susurró en contestación esperando que así fuera

Sus pensamientos fueron oídos porque instantes después Kagome entraba a la choca seguida de un Bankotsu algo… ¿sospechoso?

.- ¿En qué comenzamos a ayudar? – preguntó la miko viéndolas a ambas

.- Una venganza… esto sólo fue una venganza… - Kagome miró a Inu Yasha, Bankotsu se tensó de repente para que instantes después volviese a aparentar la misma calma de siempre

Pero esos segundos fueron suficientes para que la exterminadora notara que algo no andaba bien

.- ¿Está delirando? – les preguntó Kagome mirándolo con tristeza

.- La fiebre es fuerte pero no ha subido ni bajado… - Sango evadió su pregunta, quizá aún no era tiempo

.- ¿Y cómo está el monje Miroku? – preguntó mirando al joven monje

.- Aún sigue bastante débil, la esencia maligna de Kagura le dañó bastante… - contestó la exterminadora

Shippo también se encontraba en la habitación, junto con Kirara sobre sus piernas

.- Si Naraku regresa… estará en nuestras manos el derrotarle, además dudo mucho que este en todo su esplendor, si nos organizamos bien podríamos quitarle el fragmento de la perla y unirlo con el mío – dijo Kagome

.- ¿Cómo le harás para reunir los fragmentos a tiempo y regresar a la vida a Bankotsu y a Kohaku? – preguntó la exterminadora

.- En el momento en que la perla esté completa, pediré el deseo y después podremos terminar con él por completo, sin tener que perder a nadie… - contestó la chica sonriéndole con tranquilidad

Sango dejo escapar un suspiro y dejo que la tensión se fuese por completo, aunque… aún estaba Inu Yasha…

.- Kagome… cuando el olor de Naraku le llegue a Inu Yasha este se va a parar y va a querer atacarlo – dijo con preocupación

.- Estaba pensando que quizá… podríamos dormir al monje Miroku y a Inu Yasha… así solo pelearíamos nosotros tres y no habría problema con que Inu Yasha cambiase a su estado youkai – Bankotsu la miró un momento y parpadeó un par de veces, pero si ya le había dicho a Kagome que si eso sucedía él se iba a encargar de que regresase a su estado normal… ¿acaso desconfiaba de él?

.- Pero no sabemos en qué momento vendrá Naraku… si los ponemos a dormir ahora puede k el efecto se pase y Naraku llegue después, y no podremos dormirlos de nuevo porque sería algo muy peligroso teniendo en cuenta lo débiles que se encuentran ahora – murmuró la exterminadora mirando al monje

.- No nos queda más que arriesgarnos Sango, presiento que Naraku vendrá en cuanto comience el ocaso y el efecto del brebaje dura 7 horas… - se dirigió hasta la mochila que se encontraba en la esquina de la choza, saco un reloj y vio que daban exactamente la una de la tarde – En una hora más les daremos el brebaje

Las mujeres ahí presentes asintieron al igual que el pequeño kitsune, el único que se mantenía completamente dentro de sus pensamientos era Bankotsu… - _"Si Inu Yasha continúa delirando y Kagome escucha algo más… lo sabrá… no puedo arriesgarme…"_

.- Kagome… - susurró de pronto la voz de Inu Yasha que había vuelto a retorcerse

.- Kagome, debemos hacer algo para inmovilizar a Inu Yasha, si sigue así sus heridas no comenzaran a cerrar – aseguró la Anciana mirando con preocupación al hanyu

.- Mi mamá me guardó en el botiquín algunos antibióticos, si se lo aplicamos el dolor disminuirá y tampoco contraerá alguna infección – afirmó sacando el botiquín

Tomó uno de los frascos y una jeringa

.- El problema es que debemos aplicárselo en… bueno… en la parte de atrás – y tras esto se sonrojó un poco, cosa que paso desapercibida por Bankotsu ya que se encontraba más entretenido procesando las palabras "Aplicárselo en la parte de atrás"

.- Yo se lo inyectaré – contestó la Anciana al notar que ninguna de las chicas se animaba a tal cosa

Kagome asintió y le indicó a la Anciana como debía hacerlo, ésta asintió y Sango junto con Kagome se giraron al mismo tiempo mientras la Anciana volteaba, con ayuda de Bankotsu, a Inu Yasha para después bajarle la parte baja de sus ropas y frotar un pequeño algodón empapado de alcohol en la parte que Kagome le había indicado. Después de hacer una prueba, introdujo la jeringa y la oprimió mientras que Inu Yasha gruñía con molestia

Una vez que terminó, le subió los pantalones a Inu Yasha y, de nuevo con ayuda de Bankotsu, lo giró lentamente para dejarlo en la misma posición en la que se encontraba minutos antes

.- Ahora solo queda esperar que esa hora transcurra rápido… - susurró Kagome

Sango no apartaba su mirada de Bankotsu, desde que había oído hablar a Inu Yasha, Bankotsu se había mantenido bastante pensativo y, recordando las palabras del hanyu… quizá después de todo no eran solo alucinaciones

.- Sango, dale esto a beber al monje Miroku, es para que el veneno salga más rápidamente – le dijo su amiga entregándole un botecito con una sustancia amarilla dentro

Asintió tomándola y colocó la cabeza del monje sobre sus piernas para abrir la botella y llevar el líquido a los labios del joven monje. Dejo fluir el líquido con suma lentitud, no quería que se ahogase, y después de una mirada de satisfacción de Kagome retiró la botellita y la tapó de nuevo, dejando la cabeza del monje como se encontraba antes

.- Creo que es hora de que discutamos el plan de batalla – dijo Bankotsu mirando a Kagome, ésta asintió para dirigir su mirada hacia Sango

.- No sería bueno que Naraku nos tomara desprevenidos – dijo, a los pocos segundos de haber hablado, Inu Yasha comenzó a moverse

.- Vayan, yo me encargo de él además la fiebre de él también está disminuyendo – dijo la anciana mientras Bankotsu retenía un suspiro de alivio

Los tres jóvenes salieron de la choza, Kagome y Sango se sentaron en el borde de la choza mientras que Bankotsu se recargó en una de las paredes

.- Naraku ahora solo tiene la compañía de Kanna y Kohaku, además de los monstruos que le sirven – inició Bankotsu

.- Kanna podría devolver sus ataques excepto mis flechas y apuesto a que Naraku irá tras de ti primero Bankotsu, si lograses distraer a Kanna un poco yo podría lanzar una de mis flechas, si la absorbiese su espejo no resistiría otra flecha y por ende, Kanna ya no tendría poderes – dijo Kagome mirándolo

.- Eso sería lo más lógico pero te olvidas de Kikyo, ella debe de estar furiosa porque no dejaste que se llevara a Inu Yasha y seguramente ha ido con Naraku para proponerle una tregua temporal… si ella también se involucra todos tendremos las manos ocupadas, Sango con Kohaku, tú con Kikyo y yo con Naraku, no habrá tiempo siquiera de poder darnos un vistazo – dijo mientras Kagome cerraba los ojos

.- Se olvidan de mí – contestó una voz infantil a sus espaldas

.- No nos hemos olvidado de ti, contamos contigo para que ayudes a la Anciana a mantener sanos y salvos a Inu Yasha y Miroku – le dijo Kagome dedicándole una sonrisa de ternura

.- Saben bien que la Anciana Kaede puede hacerse cargo, además yo ya estoy grande, puedo ayudar en algo – respondió frunciendo sus pequeños labios

.- Sería muy peligroso Shippo, no nos gustaría que algo malo te pasase – dijo la exterminadora mirándolo con comprensión

.- Pero Sango, ustedes necesitan una distracción, si logro distraer al menos a Kikyo y Bankotsu se las arregla con Kanna y Naraku, Kagome puede aprovechar para lanzarle una flecha a Kanna y así habría uno menos… - dijo el pequeño a lo cual Kagome soltó un suspiro

.- Pero Shippo… -

.- El pequeño tiene razón, además esa sacerdotisa no acabaría con él si realiza uno de sus trucos y la engaña momentáneamente, incluso podrías aprovechar esa distracción más para acabar con Kikyo o al menos debilitarla un poco – le interrumpió Bankotsu a lo cual Shippo sonrío

.- Eso sería arriesgarlo mucho, Kikyo descubriría el juego en menos de 20 segundos – murmuró con pesar

.- Suficiente para que le lances una flecha a Kanna y una más a Kikyo – contestó la exterminadora

Kagome los miró unos momentos, para después sonreír

.- Entonces espero tengamos suerte… - finalizó mientras un muy contento Shippo se lanzaba sus brazos y la exterminadora al igual que Bankotsu intercambiaban sonrisas

Bankotsu no supo bien cuál era el motivo, pero la mirada de la exterminadora le anunciaba algo como _"Estamos-en-paz-por-el-momento"_

Pensó que quizá solo eran imaginaciones suyas y decidió hacer caso omiso a esto… no sabía cuán equivocado estaba…

* * *

La sacerdotisa se detuvo frente a la vista de una aparente "colina"

Tocó la nada y se encontró con el campo de protección que, bien sabía, se encontraba ahí

De pronto, una brecha se abrió y fue aumentando de tamaño, lo suficiente para dejarla pasar; ella se adentró sin dudar y entonces, la aparente colina se esfumó dando paso a lo que verdaderamente ahí se encontraba… el castillo de Naraku

Kikyo se dirigió hacia donde la maldad se hacía más latente, una vez ahí se topó con el espíritu blanco

.- ¿Dónde está Naraku? – le preguntó a Kanna

.- Regenerándose… ¿a qué has venido? – preguntó sin expresión alguna

.- Tengo algo que proponerle… - contestó con simpleza

.- Sígueme – le indicó Kanna

Ambas caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la entrada a un lugar todavía más oscuro

.- Kikyo, qué sorpresa verte por aquí… pensé que ya te habías ido al infierno junto con Inu Yasha – dijo la voz burlona del hanyu en algún lugar de la habitación que Kikyo no pudo distinguir

.- Y yo pensé que ya estaría contento por tener finalmente la perla completa – respondió con el mismo desdén

.- ¿A qué vienes? – preguntó con enfado, Kikyo había dado en el blanco

.- A proponerte un trato – contestó esbozando una sonrisa

.- Te escucho… - dijo el hanyu apareciendo ante la sacerdotisa con su forma humana, al parecer ya había terminado de regenerarse…

* * *

Bankotsu se encontraba abrazando a Kagome en el mismo lugar que, minutos antes, Sango y Shippo habían ocupado

.- Tengo miedo… - dijo ella de repente, Bankotsu acercó su boca al oído de la chica

.- No tienes por qué sentirlo… - respondió mientras un escalofrío recorría a Kagome, el aliento tibio del chico había causado un efecto fuerte sobre su piel

.- ¿Y si te pierdo? – preguntó de nuevo mientras Bankotsu la estrechaba un poco más fuerte – En cuanto te quite los fragmentos… morirás y si la perla no me cumple el deseo… no quiero pensar lo que haría si eso sucediese

.- Entonces no lo pienses… - le susurró con ternura – No pienses en lo que sucederá, sólo quédate conmigo ahora… que no te importe lo que pase después

Kagome se extrañó ante las palabras del joven, hablaba como si le estuviese negando un futuro…

.- ¿Por qué dices eso Bankotsu? – preguntó girándose un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos

.- Porque ninguno de los dos estamos seguros de lo que suceda en el futuro… si no podemos estar juntos entonces al menos quiero que ambos disfrutemos el presente… - contestó con toda la sinceridad que jamás había utilizado

Kagome no dijo nada más y lo beso con dulzura, Bankotsu le correspondió con la misma pero algo en su interior no dejaba de molestarle

Estúpidos remordimientos, ahora los sentía más que nunca y también estaba seguro de que debía hablar con Kagome, maldijo internamente la conciencia que le obligaba a hacerlo

Pero si no lo hacía él lo haría Inu Yasha y todo sería peor, aunque… si lo pensaba bien, las cosas no podían estarlo más…

.- Ya es hora de que les demos la infusión – dijo la chica separándose un poco de él

Bankotsu la besó en la frente y asintió, ayudándola a levantarse

Ambos se metieron en la choza y, Kagome de haber esperado un poco más, podría haber escuchado del mismo Inu Yasha toda la verdad que Bankotsu se negaba a contarle aún…

.- Venganza… - susurró Inu Yasha

.- Ha estado diciendo muchas cosas desde que entré – dijo Sango mirando de reojo a Bankotsu, esta vez él si se percató y reafirmó aún más su idea de hablar con Kagome una vez que todo eso acabase, si es que continuaba con vida claro estaba

.- Bueno podrá dejar de soñar con lo que sea que esté soñando y lo altere tanto, es hora de darles la infusión – dijo mientras la Anciana les acercaba a ambas unas pequeñas vasijas con un líquido verduzco dentro

Les dieron a beber la infusión para después dejarlos como estaban y levantarse rápidamente

.- Anciana Kaede creo que lo mejor es que comience a evacuar a los aldeanos y los lleve hasta el refugio – le sugirió Kagome, la Anciana asintió

.- Yo me llevaré a Inu Yasha y si Sango me presta a Kirara, también puedo llevar al monje Miroku a la vez – dijo Bankotsu a lo cual Sango le lanzó una mirada de aceptación

.- Bien, iré a decirles a los aldeanos que recojan las cosas más valiosas que tengan y que comiencen a ir hacia la cueva – dijo la Anciana saliendo de la choza

.- Será mejor que me lleve a Inu Yasha y al monje de una vez… - dijo Bankotsu mientras Kirara se transformaba desde afuera

Con cuidado llevo a Inu Yasha hasta la entrada y lo colocó adecuadamente en el lomo de Kirara

Después hizo lo mismo con el monje Miroku

.- Vendré en cuanto algún aldeano llegue y pueda cuidar de ellos – dijo para salir junto con Kirara y dirigirse a la cueva

Ambas chicas volvieron a la choza y comenzaron a recoger los vendajes y medicinas pero Sango ya no soportaba más la idea de que Bankotsu no estaba siendo completamente sincero

.- ¿Kagome? – la llamó dudosa, pero ¿cómo decírselo? No podía simplemente decirle, "Oye Kagome escucha a Inu Yasha decir que Bankotsu te había tendido una trampa con Kikyo y que esto solo era parte de algo malvado"

Además, ni siquiera estaba segura de que eso realmente era lo que sucedía, Bankotsu se había tensado ante las menciones de Inu Yasha pero quizá no era eso lo que temía que Inu Yasha supiera…

.- Dime Sango… - la animó mientras guardaba el botiquín en su mochila

.- Ehm… ¿de casualidad Inu Yasha mencionó que tenía que hablar contigo antes de que Naraku llegase? – le preguntó

.- Si… quería decirme algo acerca de Bankotsu pero tú sabes cómo es… seguramente no era nada importante o cierto – contestó con desinterés

.- Y… ¿se lo mencionaste a Bankotsu? – preguntó mirando a su amiga, esta le devolvió la mirada solo que tenía extrañeza dentro

.- No Sango, si lo hubiese hecho él no se hubiera tomado la molestia de llevar a Inu Yasha, incluso creo que hasta lo hubiera matado en cuanto lo supiese – dijo con algo de tristeza - ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

.- No es por algo en especial, es que como Inu Yasha te mencionaba tanto, pensé que tenía algo importante que decirte – contestó sin enfrentarle la mirada, en esos momentos odiaba tener que ser siempre tan sincera…

.- Hay algo que no me estás diciendo Sango – y ahora en estos momentos maldecía el ser tan poco disimulada

.- No… no hay nada que no sepas Kagome, a menos que… bueno no olvida lo que te pregunté – bien, ahora si que se había equivocado

.- Sango… - advirtió Kagome, Sango suspiró pesadamente y le enfrentó la mirada

.- Es que durante el tiempo que estuviste fuera, Inu Yasha no paraba de moverse y decir cosas como "Kagome no le creas", a veces también decía "Kikyo dile la verdad" e incluso llegaba a maldecir a Bankotsu – comenzó a decir la exterminadora – No sé Kagome… cuando ustedes dos se quedaron fuera, Inu Yasha dijo que Kikyo y Bankotsu planearon una venganza…

.- Sango yo no creo que… -

.- Escucha Kagome, sé que tú lo amas y yo estoy segura de que él también a ti pero… no sospechas que oculta algo más? – le preguntó tanteando terreno

Kagome parecía estar a punto de replicar pero algo en su mirada cambió a algo más que la tristeza y la preocupación… era la duda

.- Yo sé que él también me oculta algo, pero me ha dicho que me lo dirá cuando sea tiempo… y quiero confiar en él – susurró mirando a su amiga con seguridad, Sango le sonrío y asintió

"Sólo espero que esto realmente no sea nada de qué preocuparse…" – pensaba con preocupación, y es que si Bankotsu le rompía el corazón a Kagome… no, no debía pensar en eso

Ambas se quedaron platicando un rato hasta que Bankotsu irrumpió en la choza junto con un agitado Shippo

.- Todos los aldeanos se encuentran en el refugio, y Naraku no debe tardar en venir – advirtió tomando su espada que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación

Sango tomó su boomerang y Kagome sus flechas

Sin que alguno pudiese advertirlo siquiera, un temblor comenzó a sacudirlos y la luz del sol dejó de brillar tan intensamente, era como si de pronto las nubes se hubieran reunido cubriéndolo todo de gris

Los 4 salieron de la choza y se toparon con un ejército de monstruos rodeándoles por completo

.- Es bueno volverlos a ver… - resonó la voz de Naraku por todo el lugar

.- Naraku… - murmuró Bankotsu entre dientes

.- Es hora chicos… - dijo Kagome sosteniendo fuertemente su arco

Sango tomó su boomerang y su expresión se entristeció al ver que Kohaku estaba justo enfrente de ella, con un montón de monstruos esperando sus órdenes

La batalla final había iniciado, ambas partes sin saber los planes del otro… el cielo teñido de gris y el ambiente cubierto de un olor a veneno y maldad…

.- ATAQUEN! – fue la voz de Naraku la que inició la batalla…

* * *

**Continuará………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

* * *

Perdón por el retraso, verán estoy de vacaciones y pues me costó mucho trabajo sacar este que es el antepenúltimo cap, tenía que darle algo de tiempo para la batalla final. Perdón también si el lemon no salió muy bien pero… intenté hacerlo lo suficientemente ligero para el momento… otra cosita, quizá cuando terminen el capi querrán asesinarme por cortarle ahí pero si no era así el capi quedaría muy largo y ya tengo casi terminado el penúltimo así que no tardo para la siguiente actualización n.n

Bueno pues Banko-chan tuvo razón, la perriKikyo está enfadada e incluso hizo un trato con Naraku, Kagome está dudando ahora acerca de Bankotsu y él… él ya siente mucha culpa dentro e Inu Yasha… el pobre está muy mal pero aún así trata de decirle la verdad a Kagome, me siento mal por él… pero tiene que ser así XD

Pasaré a agradecer a últimas sus reviews:

**Tamy-chan-Bank.-** Hola! Si y hasta la fecha me siento mal por hacerle eso a Haku ToT. En fin, jeje tenías razón, sus intenciones eran claramente demostrarse más explícitamente su amor XD Y bueno Inu no se va a enterar, decidí que mejor nu, es mucho sufrimiento y suficiente le he hecho al hanyu XD Que mal que no salieses como esperabas en tus exámenes, pero dile a tus padres, lo que haya sacado fue mío y si eso aprendí entonces me voy a esforzar más XD En los míos funciona XD Perdona la tardanza y pues… espero que tengas unas vacaciones muy buenas n.n Besos!

**AomeHb.- **Otra vez le corte cuando comenzaba lo interesante -o- Perdón si no estuvo como los anteriores u.u Pero era necesario este espacio de tiempo y bueno… Kagome aquí admitió su duda… y dices que el amor lo perdona todo... tal vez sí, tal vez no, es más difícil cuando fue herido antes sabes? XD Pero ya veremos que sucede, mientras muchísimas gracias por tu review! Besos!

**Aishiterumasu-Hao.-** Hola! Antes que nada perdona el retraso creo que el tener estrés me motivaba a sacar todo pero ahora que no lo tengo me vuelvo más lenta u.u Y bueno, no te gusta Nara-chan? Cierto que es un maldito, pero no niegues que en su apariencia humana está lindisímo n.n Nos vemos pronto! Besos! n.n

**Gris-Kag.- **Otra vez récord en tardanza -o- Perdón u.u Pero pasando al fic XD pues… mira que la perriKikyo no se da por vencida ¬w¬ ¿Qué crees que haya tramado con Nara-chan? Tienes razón… no se lo ha dicho a Kagome y ella ya sospecha algo pero no está segura, o más bien no quiere estar segura… No te gustan las peleas? Para ser sinceros, a mí no se me da escribirlas pero tengo que aprender de todo no crees? Me alegra que salieses por fin de exámenes n.n a mí me queda todavía un mes entero de vacaciones XD Pero bueno, cambiaste radicalmente? Na no te preocupes, yo adoro la pareja pero en la serie, acá me gusta intentar cosas nuevas XD En fin, espero te haya gustado el cap y mil gracias por tu review n.n Besos!

**Cony-Tao.-** Hola! Te repito lo mismo de siempre, NO TE PREOCUPES POR ESO! XD en serio, con saber que sigues la historia me es más que suficiente n.n y pues… Banko-chan… jeje al final yo sé que te va a agradar más n.n Pero nu te adelanto nada XD y Kikyo-bitch… de esa no vale la pena que hablemos XD Perdona la tardanza y mil gracias por el tiempo que te tomas para leer n.n Besos!

**Kansakitama.-** Hola! Antes que nada una disculpa enorme por la tardanza pero estos bloqueos me alteran terrible u.u Muchísimas gracias por tu review y me alegra que te haya gustado la pareja, ten por seguro que si quieres parejas raras akí habrá una loquita que se encargará de hacerlas XD Besos!

**Sarah-Artemisa.-** Hola! El animal dolido? XD Ese apodo me gusto pero hay algo que debo advertirte… el que ríe al último ríe mejor… ten eso bien presente siempre! Bueno lo prometido es deuda, me tardé algo U¬¬ pero aún así espero te haya gustado n.n Justo a tiempo antes de que entres de nuevo a clases y una disculpa enorme por la tardanza pero prometo k todo será compensado n.n Espero te encuentres muy bien y sigas sonriendo ok? Besos n.n

**Skaevan.-** Hola! Yo pienso que ya estoy perdiendo el dote y todo por dejar a últimas las cosas u.u En fin, este cap no estuvo tan bueno pero prometo k el siguiente lo compensará y ya verás de qué forma ñ.ñ Nos vemos pronto! Besos n.n

**Huevito.-** Hi! Mmm… tú cuál crees que sea el final de Inu? En cuanto a los dos tortolitos, definitivamente no perdieron el tiempo XD En fin, creo que necesitaré más suerte para el k viene, es la batalla y ahora si tengo que escribirla con detalle, mil gracias por tu review y gracias por el apoyo! Besos n.n

**Akiko Daisuki.-** Hola! Ay no es para tanto n/-/n en cuanto a personajes favoritos, el chico me encanta pero Sessh me gusta más XD Y de favoritas… no tengo ninguna XD En fin, perdona la demora u.u los bloqueos me han atacado sin consideración ToT Te leeré en cuanto pueda n.n pero déjame decirte que no se te ocurra borrar tu fic, el primero siempre es algo muy especial para seguir viendo y reír cuando hayas mejorado n.n Si no me cree lee mi primer fic, es un asco XD Pero bueno, mil gracias por los comentarios y por supuesto que te agregaré n.n Besos!

**Eri Fujimiya.-** Hola! Te gusto el capi anterior? Entonces seguro te gusta el que viene n.n, perdona la demora en los dos fics, es que simplemente se me van las ideas u.u. y ya lo demostré con este capi, no salió muy bien ¬w¬ pero prometo k el k viene si esta interesante y sobre todo por lo que quieres… cuidado con lo que deseas, a mí me fascina el sufrimiento ajeno XD y por eso me voy a empeñar para hacerlas sufrir ñ.ñ Na quien sabe, XD Pero bueno, en la semana actualizo ya sabes cuál, espero verte pronto! Besos n.n

**Botan Peony.-** Hola! Si soy una asesina ToT No le eches la culpa a Kagome… soy io la que decide al final u.u Pero bueno, si tienes razón, es por las abejas pero yo siempre me preguntaba que qué más daba arriesgarse un poco más no crees? Jejeje que sufra más? Bueno… es que verás, sentí lástima por él y más por lo que sucederá así que le aligeré un poco la carga pero a Kagome se la hice más pesada XD Jajaja para que pague no? XD No quiero ni saber lo que me harías si fuese yo XD En fin, si8 te gusta el dolor ajeno, la simpleza de este cap se compone con el otro n.n Nos vemos pronto! Besos!

**Bunny Saito.-** Hoa! Jejeje todo lo que paso en los demás capis se echó a perder por éste u.u pero tu sabes que hay momentos en los k se debe hacer una pauta para caer de golpe con la angustia ne? En fin, gracias por tu review! Besos n.n

**Hillary Hiwatari.-** Hola! Jajaja no tienes por qué disculparte, al contrario la que tiene que disculparse soy yo por la tardanza u.uU Cierto, es una pareja rara pero me atrae mucho porque pienso que Banko-chan tiene ese aire de soledad que a cualquiera le roba el corazón no crees? Jejeje a mí también me alegra mucho haber pasado ya de los 100 reviews n.n y por supuesto que seguiré escribiendo de la pareja y también de otras raras ;) y bueno este cap no estuvo bueno… pero aún así ya verás el que viene ñ.ñ Mil gracias por tu review! Besos n.n

**Verox.-** Hola! Ehm… creo que todo eso se echó a perder un poco u.u pero bueno, perdona la demora u.u Y yo una gran escritora? Muchas gracias por decírmelo! Me subiste mucho los ánimos n.n pero aún me hace falta mucho n.n Aún así agradezco tus comentarios, nos vemos en el penúltimo capo k? Besos n.n

**SereEndylove4ever****.-** Hello! No sé qué opines tú pero en mi objetiva opinión, este capi está muy simple -o- Aunque en el capi anterior concuerdo contigo, adoro cuando Banko-chan lo humilla XD En fin, mil gracias por tu review! Besos n.n

Bueno eso es todo, lamento mucho si hubo demasiado drama o quizá demasiado empalagoso XD pero me dieron ganas de poner algo de dulce…

Nos vemos en el penúltimo capítulo y desde ya muchas gracias a todos, sus reviews, sus ánimos y el saber que están ahí leyendo me han hecho darme cuenta de que si quiero compensarlos por todo, debo esforzarme cada vez más y créanme que estoy tratando de hacerlo, ustedes juzgaran n.n

Hasta la próxima!


	11. Capítulo X: Ganando, perdiendo

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Inu Yasha me pertenecen sólo los ocupo para este fic sin otro motivo más que el entretenimiento**

**Warning: Bueno no es tan importante, solo que trae angustia…**

* * *

****

**La mejor de las venganzas**

**Capítulo X**

**Ganando, perdiendo**

Bankotsu peleaba uno a uno contra Naraku, la distancia era mínima y no le permitía lanzar algún ataque especial con Banryu

Sango corría con otra suerte pues estaba esquivando cada uno de los ataques de su hermano y Kirara le cubría las espaldas junto con Shippo

Kagome también le lanzaba flechas a los monstruos buscando con la mirada a Kikyo pero no la veía por ninguna parte y algo en todo ese asunto no le daba buena espina

- ¡MUERE NARAKU! – exclamó de pronto Bankotsu tomando la suficiente distancia para lanzarle un ataque al hanyu – ¡SACRED SENTENCE!

El mismo remolino gris se formó alrededor de la espada para salir disparado hacia Naraku

Una gran nube de humo le cubrió la vista y cuando esta comenzó a desvanecerse vio con asombro que Naraku seguía ahí, intacto y con Kanna enfrente suyo. El espíritu blanco había protegido al hanyu

Kagome se percató de esto y cuando Kanna se apartaba de la batalla entre Bankotsu y Naraku, se decidió a lanzarle una flecha

- No puede ser… - murmuró la miko al ver como su flecha era vuelta cenizas antes de que pudiera tocar al espíritu blanco – Un campo de energía…

Volteó a todos lados una vez más, sabía que Kikyo estaba tras de todo eso, ella era la única además de Naraku que podía crear campos de energía espiritual para proteger a determinados seres. Y por esto mismo, también se dio cuenta de que, la única manera de localizarla, era concentrándose sobre su energía espiritual…

- Ahí estás – aseveró lanzando su flecha hacia algunos árboles que se encontraban detrás de ella

Kikyo se dio cuenta a tiempo de que Kagome le había lanzado aquella flecha y por ello solo había salido con un corte superficial en la mejilla izquierda

Salió de su escondite con su arco preparado y antes de que Kagome o alguien más pudiera advertirlo, se la lanzó a Bankotsu

- ¡BANKOTSU! – exclamó la miko al ver a éste de espaldas

Bankotsu no tuvo necesidad de voltear para ver lo que sucedía, al apartarse Naraku de él y por el grito de Kagome se dio cuenta de que no tenía tiempo de preguntar ¿qué? Y se quitó de ahí. Pudo ver como esa flecha se hacía añicos al llegar al cielo…

- Zorra… - susurró sin ver a Kikyo, otra vez había comenzado su ataque contra Naraku

Kikyo maldijo por lo bajo la suerte del exshichin tai por lo cual no se dio cuenta de cuando el pequeño Shippo se había puesto frente a ella con la forma de su hermana…

- Kaede… - murmuró con sorpresa

- Hola hermanita – contestó la "anciana" con la voz de Shippo

- Maldición, apártate estorbo – ordenó tratando de librarse del kitsune que había vuelto a su forma original

- Truco del trompo! – atacó Shippo mientras la sacerdotisa caía con ese trompo encima – ¡AHORA KAGOME! – dijo el pequeño subiendo a la cabeza de la sacerdotisa

Kagome no perdió el tiempo y dirigió una de sus flechas a Kanna. Esta reaccionó a tiempo y logró absorberla pero su espejo comenzó a romperse.

Kagome notó esto y le lanzó otra flecha, una vez más…

Kanna abrió los ojos y por ellos se pudo ver el miedo y el temor, por primera vez había roto su indiferencia y ahora sólo había pánico en aquellas orbes oscuras…

La flecha terminó por romper su espejo y le atravesó el pecho…

Kanna miró unos segundos a Kagome y le sonrío… después nada más que pequeñas bolitas de luz comenzaron a caer del cuerpo extinto de Kanna

Justo en ese momento, Kikyo se deshacía del pequeño Shippo lanzándolo contra un árbol, estando a punto de asesinarlo, Kagome lo había notado y ahora le apuntaba a Kikyo

- No te atrevas a hacerle daño, tu pelea es conmigo… - Kikyo sonrío con ironía

- Tarde o temprano los mataré a todos Kagome… - respondió mirándola con desprecio – No importa el orden…

Mientras tanto, Naraku se había percatado de la destrucción de Kanna, su última extensión y vio como Kagome amenazaba a Kikyo.

"- Esa maldita niña… si termina con ella seré un blanco fácil" – con rabia le soltó a Bankotsu un golpe certero en la mejilla derecha para dirigir una de sus ramificaciones hacia Kagome que yacía de espaldas

- ¡KAGOME! – gritó Bankotsu horrorizado al ver lo lejos que se encontraba de llegar y como esa maldita rama estaba por atravesar a su querida miko

Kagome volteó y vio con horror como esa ramificación se abría en más para traspasarla…

De pronto, la sangre comenzó a correr…

Y ella… sintió su cuerpo caer con algo encima…

Las prendas rojas de alguien a quien conocía mejor que nadie fueron las que le devolvieron a la realidad mientras aquellas ramas manchadas de sangre regresaban a su dueño…

- ¡INU YASHA! – gritó mirando con pavor como este tenía su cuerpo malherido sobre el suyo, su semblante era cansado pero no perdía esa simpatía que solo mostraba cuando estaba con ella…

- Hola… Kagome… - susurró con la voz entrecortada

- Inu Yasha… ¿por qué? – preguntó tomando su rostro con las manos febriles y temblorosas

Inu Yasha la miró con cariño… con amor…

- ¡Feh! – gruñó por lo bajo por el dolor de sus heridas – Pensé que ya… sabías la respuesta

Kagome sintió que sus ojos le ardían, no lo soporto más y comenzó a llorar sin atreverse a ver al hanyu que seguía sobre ella…

- No Kagome… - susurró mientras un ataque de tos le hacía expulsar sangre – Te doy mi vida a cambio de… todo el sufrimiento que te hice pasar…

Kagome lo miró con tristeza y dolor… ¿por qué tenía que ser de esa manera?

- No Inu Yasha… no quiero que me lo digas de ésta manera – exclamó limpiándose las lágrimas – NO ASÍ

Inu Yasha la miró sorprendido… después ablandó más su mirada ambarina… Ahora recordaba por qué amaba a esa chica… guardaba tanta dulzura dentro… tanto amor…

- Supongo que fui un tonto… - volvió a toser – Kagome… yo no quiero que tu desperdicies tu oportunidad de ser feliz…

Kagome lo acomodó sobre sus piernas y con el rostro boca arriba, vio con horror toda la sangre que estaba corriendo sin parar del cuerpo del hanyu… era una hemorragia sin control…

- No Inu Yasha… - Kagome la interrumpió llevando un dedo a sus labios

- Déjame terminar… - le susurró con una sonrisa cansada – No confíes en Kikyo y… sé muy feliz Kagome…

Kagome sentía que el cuerpo de Inu Yasha se hacía cada vez más pesado...

- Siempre te voy a amar… Kagome… - susurró cerrando sus ojos…

Kagome fue sintiendo poco a poco como el cuerpo del hanyu se ponía frío y más pesado…

Comenzó a llorar fuertemente, gritando y sollozando el nombre de Inu Yasha mientras las lágrimas caían sin control de sus ojos chocolate ahora nublados por el desespero y la angustia

- INU YASHA! INU YASHA! DESPIERTA POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS! – exclamaba la miko con desesperación sujetando el cuerpo del hanyu que poco a poco iba perdiendo toda su calidez de vivo

Las lágrimas volvían a salir sin control y mojaban las ropas manchadas de sangre del hanyu, sentía una rabia, un coraje y sobre todo, una tristeza cada vez más grande

Inu Yasha había muerto…

Un pequeño resplandor cubrió el cuerpo del hanyu ante una consternada Kagome… Inu Yasha había adquirido un aspecto étereo… como si estuviera por desaparecer…

La luz desapareció con el cuerpo del hanyu…

- Uno menos – anunció Naraku triunfante

Bankotsu no había perdido detalle de la escena…

Inu Yasha no le había dicho nada más a Kagome, al contrario, se lo había dicho a él antes de morir…

Lo había mirado por unos breves instantes, como si intentase decirle que cuidara de la chica…

Y por su vida juraba, que así lo haría

No esperó más y atacó de nuevo a Naraku, por Kagome, por Inu Yasha… y por él mismo juraba que lo derrotaría…

- Maldición, su alma ya no puede ser mía… - murmuró Kikyo mirando con desprecio los pequeños reflejos de luz que algunas chispas emitían

Kagome sostenía con fuerza los fragmentos de la perla de Shikkon que había sacado del frasco, mientras que copiosas lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos chocolate

Cientos de destellos rosáceos comenzaban a salir de todas partes dirigiéndose al puño derecho de la miko

- ¡Maldita sea! Esa maldita está reuniendo todos los fragmentos – anunció Naraku ante la mirada atónita de Kikyo – ¡BASTA! SI SIGUES ASÍ VAS A MATAR A LOS DOS

Bankotsu veía con atención lo que hacía Kagome, sabía que estaba furiosa y triste, demasiado triste. Ya no haría caso a las plegarias de nadie más.

Eso sólo le indicaba una cosa, la hora final había llegado, ahora sólo dependería de ella el que siguiese viviendo al igual que Kohaku o… que Inu Yasha regresara de la muerte…

- ¡MALDITO SEAS NARAKU! – fue la última exclamación que se escuchó para que después todo se volviera oscuro, como la noche misma…

Kagome miró alrededor suyo, no podía distinguir nada hasta que un resplandor rosáceo apareció por arriba de su cabeza y comenzó a bajar lentamente

Sentía miedo, al parecer no había nadie más que ella ahí. Pero algo en aquellos rayos rosáceos le brindaba cierta familiaridad y calidez que comenzaban a tranquilizarla un poco

Cuando el origen de aquella pequeña luz estuvo frente a ella, comenzó a adquirir una forma humana y Kagome tuvo que cubrir sus ojos con sus brazos porque ahora ese pequeño resplandor se había vuelto casi un sol a millones de kilómetros de distancia

Hasta que ésta luz comenzó a bajar de intensidad, Kagome pudo ver qué o más bien, en quien se había transformado…

- Midoriko… - susurró Kagome ante la aparición de la sacerdotisa creadora de la perla

Ésta mostraba un semblante afable y sereno. Vestía las mismas ropas de una sacerdotisa y seguía protegida del pecho por una armadura. Sus ojos café oscuro brillaban con tranquilidad y sus largos cabellos negros caían sobre su espalda y una diminuta sonrisa se podía apreciar en la comisura de sus labios.

- Mi pequeña sacerdotisa, has reunido todos los fragmentos de la perla y ahora estás ante mí porque deseas algo… - murmuró mirándola con escrutinio - ¿Qué es lo que deseas pedirme con tanto ahínco?

Kagome se quedó en silencio unos momentos… ella sólo había pensado en Inu Yasha y ahora ni Bankotsu ni Kohaku existían… tenía que decidir

- Puedo ver que tu corazón está partido en dos, mi pequeña sacerdotisa… - Kagome la miró con lagrimas rebeldes pugnando por salir – Tienes que decidir entre el hombre que amas y el hombre que dio la vida por ti…

Kagome apretó fuertemente los puños, con las lágrimas saliendo lentamente. Midoriko se compadeció de su estado y se acercó a ella. Rodeándola en un abrazo cálido y tranquilizador. Kagome se aferró a ella intentando ahogar algunos sollozos, producto de la desesperación que estaba viviendo.

- Mi niña, sólo puedo decirte que el joven que sacrificó su vida por ti tenía un deseo, que tú fueras feliz… - levantó a Kagome del mentón y le limpió las lágrimas con la yema de los dedos – Elige el camino que tu consideras que te hará más feliz… no hagas que su muerte haya sido en vano…

Kagome asintió y mordiéndose, en señal de nerviosismo, el labio inferior dijo lo siguiente…

- Mi deseo es que los dos portadores de un fragmento de la perla, que se encuentran en el lugar de donde me sacaste, regresen a la vida… - Midoriko le ofreció una sonrisa dulce

- Así será… -

Un nuevo resplandor rosáceo la encegueció unos momentos. Una sensación de caída comenzó a embargarla y cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, se encontraba en el mismo lugar en el que la batalla había iniciado. Volteó a todos lados buscando a Bankotsu hasta que éstos se posaron en la figura inerte que yacía en el suelo, frente a Naraku

- ¡KOHAKU! – exclamó la exterminadora corriendo hasta su hermano

Kagome vio que Naraku sonreía con malicia y entonces, el cuerpo de Bankotsu comenzó a moverse lentamente y con ello la sonrisa de Naraku se desvaneció

- Ahora si estamos a iguales… - dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad para contraatacar a Naraku con su espada

Kagome dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio

- No deberías confiarte cuando estás en plena batalla querida… - Kagome enmudeció al sentir las frías manos de Kikyo sobre sus hombros¿cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? Ella todavía no estaba muerta – Mue…

Kagome cerró fuertemente los ojos, esperando su inminente final pero el dejar de sentir las frías manos de la sacerdotisa sobre sus hombros le hizo girarse y ver que ésta yacía en el suelo sin el brazo derecho

- ¡Monje Miroku! – exclamó con alegría viendo a su amigo deteniéndose con ayuda de su báculo y con el semblante cansado, seguramente él le había lanzado un pergamino a Kikyo destruyéndole el brazo derecho

- Señorita… Kagome – dijo con una sonrisa

- Maldito… - gruñó Kikyo levantándose al tiempo que el monje caía sobre los brazos de la exterminadora que había ido a su encuentro segundos después de que Kohaku despertase – Ahora verás…

- ¿Verá qué? Si mal no recuerdo tú dijiste que no me confiara estando en pleno campo de batalla… - Kikyo se giró para ver a Kagome con los ojos algo oscurecidos, algo le hizo estremecerse – Por tu culpa Inu Yasha murió… ¿pero sabes algo? Me alegra mucho que no esté a tu alcance, maldita. ¿Sabes también que su corazón fue mío hasta el último momento?

- ¿Y de qué te sirve estar segura de eso cuando ya ni siquiera está en este mundo? – respondió con desdén – Si supieras lo que acabas de hacer… me imagino que Inu Yasha te dijo o intento decirte algo acerca de Bankotsu y de mí ¿o me equivocó?

- Ni siquiera pienses que puedes confundirme, Inu Yasha sólo me advirtió de ti… - Kikyo esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica

- ¿Ah si? No sabes cuánto me va a alegrar decirte la verdad… - Kagome la miró desafiante - ¿Sabías que tu querido Bankotsu sólo pensaba en venganza después de que tú e Inu Yasha lo rescataran en el monte de las ánimas?

- Por supuesto… yo misma hablé con él durante esos días… -

- Y seguramente sabes también que en ningún momento dejo de pensar en vengarse… - Kagome no se inmutó y Kikyo siguió manteniendo esa expresión de burla – Seguramente él ya te confesó en qué consistían los planes de venganza que hicimos juntos ¿cierto?

- Mentirosa… - murmuró fulminándola con la mirada – Puede que quisiera vengarse de Inu Yasha y que incluso haya trazado un plan pero estoy segura de que jamás pensaría en aliarse con una porquería como lo eres tú…

- Síguete engañando tú sola... –

- Eres una maldita mentirosa, yo no me estoy engañando a mí misma, sé de lo que Bankotsu es capaz y estoy segura de que en esas cosas, el aliarse con basuras no está en sus objetivos – aseveró sosteniéndole la mirada – Yo confío en él y nada de lo que me digas me va a hacer cambiar de opinión

Kikyo cerró los ojos un momento y después volvió a abrirlos con malicia. Kagome se dio cuenta entonces de que no había nada que pudiese ayudarle para el ataque de la sacerdotisa. Su arco se encontraba a unos metros más allá y no le daría tiempo de tomarlo y lanzarle una flecha a Kikyo…

- ¡HIRAIKOTSU! – atacó la exterminadora distrayendo unos momentos a Kikyo mientras que Kagome corría hacia su arco

- Maldito estorbo – espetó Kikyo bloqueando el ataque del boomerang de Sango con un campo de energía – Maldición… - susurró al ver que Kagome tomaba su arco y una flecha

Sin dudarlo, Kagome apuntó directamente a donde debería encontrarse el corazón de Kikyo

- ESTO ES POR INU YASHA, MALDITA – gritó disparándole sin dudar

Kikyo vio como aquella flecha con un aura tan débil comenzaba a incrementar su poder y se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia ella. Incrementó también la fuerza protectora de su campo y pronto, la punta de la flecha colisionó contra éste empezando la batalla por su supervivencia

La punta de la flecha comenzó a penetrar el campo de la sacerdotisa y después… éste comenzó a cuartearse lentamente para después desquebrajarse en mil pedazos como si acabasen de romper un cristal…

El ataque de Kagome dio en el blanco y Kikyo caía poco a poco con la flecha atravesándole el corazón…

- No puede ser… - dijo por última vez mientras una explosión terminaba con cada partícula de su ser

Una nube de polvo cubrió el lugar y después comenzó a hacerse más visibilidad

Kagome miró con temor hacia donde Bankotsu luchaba contra Naraku

Al parecer ninguno de los dos había notado que Kikyo había dejado de existir…

- Acaban de terminar con tu noviecita Naraku – dijo burlesco sin apartar la vista de los movimientos de éste - ¿Piensas vengarla?

- Estúpido… - respondió intentando traspasarlo con una de sus extremidades de la misma forma con la que había matado a Inu Yasha pero Bankotsu lo bloqueó a tiempo con su espada – Si no puedo matarte a ti al menos me aseguraré de reunir a la parejita que tu separaste junto con Kikyo

Algunos de los monstruos de Naraku atacaron a Bankotsu mientras el hanyu aprovechaba para dirigir un rama puntiaguda hacia Kagome que se encontraba sosteniendo su arco con la última flecha en la mano

- ¡KAGOME! – exclamó Bankotsu tratando de llegar hacia ésta, Kagome lo miró unos momentos y entonces entendió… Kagome quería cobrarse la muerte de Inu Yasha…

No estaba muy seguro de dejarla pero la mirada de determinación que la joven le lanzó fue suficiente para sonreír arrogantemente y murmurar un inaudible "Adiós, Naraku"

- Maldita seas sacerdotisa, por tu culpa la perla ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra – dijo Naraku mientras Kagome lo miraba y apuntaba a su pecho, justo como lo había hecho con Kikyo – Pero descuida… yo te reuniré con Inu Yasha

- ¡VETE AL MALDITO INFIERNO DE DÓNDE VENISTE! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas dejando ir la última flecha que tenía

Naraku se detuvo e intentó apartarse pero el aura purificadora de la flecha era tan poderosa que lo inmovilizó por completo

- ¡MALDITA SEA! NOO – exclamó siendo alcanzado por el poder de la flecha de la miko

Rayos rosas y violeta comenzaron a salir de ahí dirigiéndose a todas partes. Finalmente solo quedo una pequeño explosión blanca y el cielo volvió a retomar su color natural mientras una pequeña lluvia comenzaba a rosear el suelo…

Todos se miraban con alegría y alivio… al fin habían acabado con Naraku…

- Lo vencimos… - susurró Sango seguida de Kirara que tenía sobre su lomo el cuerpo de Miroku y Kohaku

Kagome suspiró un momento y dirigió su vista al firmamento… ahí donde seguramente Inu Yasha estaría esbozando una sonrisa de alegría por su victoria…

- ¡LO LOGRAMOS! – respondió poco después abalanzándose sobre Bankotsu que la recibió sonriente

Ya había tomado una decisión, lucharía por ser feliz al lado de Bankotsu… tal como se lo había prometido a Inu Yasha… Lucharía por su felicidad…

Sango sonrío y miró de soslayo a Bankotsu, éste tenía una expresión perturbada…

- Kagome, me llevaré al Monje Miroku y a mi hermano hacia el refugio – le dijo la exterminadora mirando a Shippo – Nos veremos todos allá

Kagome asintió y vio como la silueta de su amiga se alejaba lentamente junto con el pequeño Shippo, Kirara y los demás…

Bankotsu bajó la mirada, seguramente la exterminadora había notado la naciente culpabilidad que estaba demostrando en su mirada…

Kagome se giró y lo miró con desconcierto

- ¿Bankotsu? – le llamó preocupada

- Vayamos al bosque… hay algo que quiero decirte… - susurró tomándola de la mano

Kagome asintió en silencio y se dirigieron hacia el corazón del bosque, ahí Bankotsu se detuvo…

La chica se sentó en uno de los troncos del bosque y Bankotsu se recargó sobre un árbol cercano

- ¿De qué quieres hablarme? – le preguntó temiendo interiormente la respuesta, el semblante preocupado de Bankotsu no le agradaba en absoluto

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que te diría mi secreto cuando estuviera listo? – Kagome asintió – Esto… yo… debí de habértelo dicho desde un principio…

- Bankotsu dime qué es… - dijo mirándolo con dulzura, Bankotsu no le enfrentó la mirada… - ¿Tiene que ver con lo que Kikyo me dijo?

- Kagome, antes de decírtelo quiero que sepas que si en un principio no fui sincero ahora de verdad quiero serlo, por ti… por nosotros… - respiró profundamente – Yo… desde que desperté sentí una gran ira hacia Inu Yasha, deseé vengarme de él de la peor manera posible y después de un día me di cuenta de que la mejor forma de hacerle pagar su humillación era quitándole lo más preciado para él… Yo…

- Entonces todo lo que me decía… lo que me dijo antes de morir… ¿todo era cierto? – preguntó con los ojos completamente irritados y acuosos, ya no soportaría mucho más, necesitaba desahogarse pero no frente a él

No le iba a dar el gusto de ver las lágrimas corriendo por su causa… no, no le iba a dar otro motivo para que se burlase de ella

Bankotsu no se atrevió a mirarla y ella no espero la respuesta… ahora era más que obvia, sentía que si lo hacía se rompería en cuestión de segundos

- Kagome entiende que en un principio todo esto fue una venganza pero después yo… -

- Te enamoraste perdidamente de mí… sí claro – respondió con sarcasmo – ¡MALDITO SEAS BANKOTSU, PUDE HABER TRAÍDO DE VUELTA A INU YASHA EN VEZ DE TU MALDITA VIDA! – reprochó mirándolo con ira – POR TI MALDITA SEA… POR TI LO DEJE A ÉL...

- ¡Yo lo sé! Maldición yo sé que no merezco estar aquí frente a ti haciéndote este daño… - confesó mirándola por primera vez a los ojos – Kagome… te am…

- ¡NO LO DIGAS! NO MANCILLES CON TUS MALDITAS MENTIRAS UNA PALABRA COMO ESA… TU JAMÁS SERÍAS CAPAZ DE AMAR A ALGUIEN QUE NO SEA TÚ MISMO… TU ALMA ESTÁ ENFERMA BANKOTSU… - le espetó casi escupiendo su nombre – Me voy a reprochar todos los días el haberme entregado a ti y el no haberle hecho caso a Inu Yasha… pero aún estoy a tiempo de arreglar el futuro… - Bankotsu la miró suplicante, si era necesario que se arrodillara para hacerle entender que realmente estaba arrepentido lo iba a hacer porque realmente la amaba – NO quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí… es más, no deseo verte NUNCA MÁS ¿ENTENDISTE? – tras esto salió corriendo en dirección al pozo

Bankotsu estuvo a punto de detenerla pero su corazón se sentía totalmente destrozado por la culpa, el remordimiento, el dolor y la tristeza

Quizá si no hubiera aparecido nunca en la vida de la miko… ella habría sido feliz y es que Inu Yasha la amó más de lo que él había podido… si no hubiera interferido…

Se dejó caer en el piso y golpeó con fuerza éste haciéndose daño, ahora ya nada le importaba, la lluvia se confundía con sus propias lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir sin control...

- ¿POR QUÉ AHORA? - gritó con todas sus fuerzas...

* * *

**Continuará…………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

* * *

Sé que no fue muy linda la muerte de Inu pero así lo requería la historia además de que Nara-chan también se murió ToT y la perriKikyo pues ya se fue al infierno aunque Inu no va a estar ahí eso si se los puedo asegurar n.n

Y… bueno sólo falta el final… jeje creo que debí advertir el uso de pañuelos para todas las fans de Inu ne?

Ya se me acabaron las palabras n.nU Y sólo me queda disculparme por la tardanza de este capi pero no fue nada fácil considerando que no había ni Internet ni computadoras alrededor mío XD Así que mejor paso a agradecer antes de que se recuperen del shock de la muerte de Inu y me asesinen n.nU

**Aishiterumasu-hao.- **Hola! Pues tu deseo ya se cumplió, Kagome ya se enteró de la verdad y ha abandonado al hermoso Banko-chan ToT y Kagomecita se ha quedado solita porque ahora si no hay Inu-chan que la consuele u.u ¿Sigues con la esperanza de que Kagome vuelva con Inu? Nos vemos en el final y muchas gracias por tu review n.n Besos!

**Gris-Kag.- **Hola! No tardé tanto como la vez pasada XD Y pues… ya no hay Inu-chan… ya no hay tierna pareja Banko-chan y Kagome-chan… ya se nos fue Naraku y toda su comitiva… He dejado muy solo el ambiente u.u… Todo lo que a mí me gusta hacer XD Soy una malvada ñ.ñ pero bueno, es que estas vacaciones son las de verano, en tu caso serían en diciembre si no me equivoco o.o Aún así espero te encuentres muy bien y nos vemos en el final n.n Besos! PD. No me mates hasta que veas todo n.nU ok?

**Yukina Higurashi.- **Hola! Bueno muchas gracias por el cumplido, trataré de ganármelo con el final ;) Y pues te presenté un capi algo dramático… Espero te haya gustado n.n y pues de mis fics de Inu, tengo un NarakuxKagome (lo sé estoy loca XD) Se llama _"Mi error fue caer bajo la trampa de tu amor"_, tengo un SesshxKagome que se llama _"Ironía"_ y otros pero puedes verlos en mi profile n.n Muchas gracias por leer! Y espero verte de nuevo n.n Besos!

**Aome-Hb.- **De lo bonito a lo cruel y de lo cruel a lo perverso… no olvides eso XD Rimó O.o XD ya ya pasando al capítulo… Ya le dijo la verdad, jeje yo que Kagome me lo cacheteaba, mira que haberlo defendido ante la zombie para que después le salga con eso XD Pero bueno, creo que las palabras hieren más que los golpes no? En fin, nos veremos en el final y muchas gracias por tu review n.n Besos!

**Hillary Hiwatari.- **Hola! Pues si, revivió gracias a la perla de Shikkon y quizá te preguntes por qué no revivió también a Inu no? Pues verás es un juego de palabras, o salva a los dos que tenían el fragmento incrustado o al que murió sin ellos. Ella tenía que decidir y no podía decir revive a Inu, Kohaku y Bankotsu porque sus maneras de morir fueron distintas además de que estos dos últimos tenían el fragmento incrustado, algo complicado XD pero más o menos así fue la cosa. Este capi me gusto mucho hacerlo y más porque vi el capítulo donde Inu mata a Banko-chan ToT me desquite aquí XD Nos vemos en el final y mil gracias por tu review n.n Besos!

**Eri Fujimiya.-** Hello! Niña linda a ti que también te gusta el sufrimiento ajeno ¿te gustó todo el sufrimiento que puse en este capi? Me costó algo de trabajo sacar las palabras en el final del capi… pero creo que no me salió tan mal XD Así que preparate para el final, como dices ya viene el fin finite XD Muchas gracias por tu review y espero verte en el final del otro fic n.n Besos!

**Kansaki tama.- **Hola! Bueno creo que si el anterior te dejó con la boca abierta… si eres fan de Inu me vas a querer asesinar y si te gustó la pareja que hice… con más razón XD Y… bueno Banko-chan de que tiene que sufrir tiene que sufrir! XD Pero bueno, espero te haya gustado el capi y mil gracias por tu review n.n Besos!

**Verox.- **Mucho drama mucho drama XD Me recuerda algo al NarakuxKagome, a ti no? Jejeje supongo que esa manía de hacer sufrir a los personajes nunca se me va a quitar u.uU En fin, espero verte en el msn pronto n.n y perdona la tardanza con Ironía pero ahora tengo que enfocarme en este n.nU Gracias por tu review n.n Besos!

**Huevito.-** Hi! Mmm… tu no me quieres asesinar por lo que le hice a Inu-chan verdad? Aquí separe a todos… pero bueno, espero que con todo y muertes XD Te haya gustado n.n Nos vemos en el final y mil gracias por tu review! Besos n.n

**Sarah-Artemisa.- **Hola! Y si niña linda! Terminé con el animal ese XD Y bueno, iba a poner algo con la maldita de Kikyo pero dije "Un Arashi, mejor dale a cada quien su merecido" Y ahí tienes, todos muertitos, Kagome enojada y dolida con Banko-chan y Banko-chan despedazado… Sé con quien quieres que se quede cada quien pero… mejor no digo nada XD Espero te esté yendo muy bien en tu escuela y nos vemos en el final ok? Disfruta mientras de la muerte de la zombie y el animal XD Besos n.n

**Tamy-chan Bank.- **Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado el lemon n.n sin embargo, aquí ya he iniciado la separación… mmm… tienes razón acerca de que su amor es grande pero, hay veces en que los malentendidos y el orgullo hacen un caos en estos casos. Pero, también tienes un punto a favor acerca de un lazo, ya verás a que me refiero ;) Mientras tanto, petición cumplida XD Bankotsu vivito y revivido XD Aunque Inu se murió… pero ya que XD Nos vemos en el final y espero te esté yendo muy bien en el cole. Besos!

**Misado Takahashi.- **Hola! Bueno no tardará mucho el final, dame una semana y media y lo tendrás por aquí n.n En el prologo, qué te puedo decir? Estaba pensando acerca del tema y lo escribí, luego me gusto la idea y solo la acople XD Me alegra que te haya gustado todo en sí n.n Me gustaría mucho saber qué opinión tienes de este capi y más x la muerte de cierto personaje… XD Pero bueno, mil gracias por tu review y nos vemos en el final n.n Besos!

**Botan Peony.- **Hola! Jajaja muchas gracias por leer el lemon a pesar de que no los lees n.n Y la batalla… odio escribirlas para serte sincera -o- pero supongo que si quiero mejorar debo comenzar por donde fallo XD Y aquí hice mi mayor esfuerzo para describir bien las escenas, a veces pienso que me iría mejor de dibujante XD Pero bueno, me gusta más escribir n.n No fue tan terrible lo de Inu… al menos lo hice morir de forma heroíca no? XD Y Kagome, yo creo que si está sufriendo mucho y más porque defendió a Bankotsu ante los chismes de la zombie… y lo peor es que la zombie tenía razón XD Nos vemos en el final y espero este capi haya sido de tu agrado n.n Besos!

Eso es todo y de una vez voy agradeciendo de nuevo a todas las personas que siguieron la historia durante todo el tiempo que estuve escribiéndola. De verdad muchas gracias y sólo me resta decirles que la próxima que nos veamos será para finalizar este fic y otra etapa de mi escritura n.n pero no se librarán tan fácil de mí y mis rarezas XD Ya verán la sorpresita que les tengo preparada como motivo de mi primer año en FanFiction! Sólo esperen a que sea 24 de agosto que es cuando cumplo mi año n.n

Nos vemos en el final

Gracias x leer n.n

Besos a todos.


	12. Capítulo XI: Sin encuentro

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Inu Yasha me pertenece, todos son de Rumiko-sensei-Takahashi **

* * *

**La mejor de las venganzas**

**Capítulo X**

**Sin encuentro**

_Al terminar de decirme esto, yo me levanto y tengo la mirada baja, ese no era el Bankotsu que yo una vez conocí y de pronto las imágenes de aquel día vienen a mí como si de niebla se tratase…_

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

Kagome corría todo lo que podía, quería alejarse de ese lugar, de él… quería alejarse de ese endemoniado dolor que la carcomía por dentro

No se dio cuenta y piso una piedra que la hizo caer… se quedo ahí, sollozando audiblemente, de dolor, de pena, de tristeza… de amor…

- ¡Kagome! – exclamó con asombro la exterminadora corriendo a ayudar a su amiga – Dios santo… Kagome…

La chica temblaba entre los brazos de su amiga, sentía que le faltaba el aire, los ojos le ardían y sentía una opresión en el pecho que no le permitía pensar coherentemente

Sango apretó más su abrazo, acunando a Kagome entre ellos, dejándola desahogarse… sabía que lo que sucediera entre Bankotsu y su amiga no podía terminar de otra manera, pero ¿a quién quería engañar? Había tenido la esperanza de que las cosas se arreglasen… y ahora se daba cuenta que eso no había sido más que un aferramiento a la ilusión resultante de la desesperación

- ¡SOY UNA TONTA! UNA ESTÚPIDA POR CREER EN SUS PALABRAS… - exclamaba a todo pulmón tratando de deshacerse de la angustia que sentía, del dolor que la consumía y de la amargura que la embargaba

Sango no decía nada… ¿qué decir en una situación así?

En ese tipo de momentos era que una amiga solo podía quedarse quieta y escuchar, no aconsejar… solo escuchar

- ¡SANGO ME ENTREGUÉ A ÉL! LO HICE POR AMOR… Y ÉL DE SEGURO SÓLO SE REÍA DE MÍ… - la exterminadora apretó los puños con furia, casi haciéndose daño – Inu Yasha me lo advirtió aún incluso antes de morir y yo…

- Tu no tienes la culpa de nada – terminó de decir no soportando más el ver a su amiga de esa manera, destrozada de nuevo, llena de dolor…

- SI LA TENGO – gritó sin poder calmarse, no podía…

No hizo más que abrazarla lo más fuerte que pudo hasta que la chica se quedo profundamente dormida y después de que Miroku, Shippo y Kirara la encontraran, fueron a la aldea para reponer las fuerzas que al otro día Kagome seguramente necesitaría…

**_Fin Flash Back_**

* * *

_Bankotsu cerró los ojos dejando ir un largo suspiro, el cual pareciera que llevara atorado dentro desde mucho tiempo atrás_

_- No quise despedirme de ella¿cómo podría siquiera verla a los ojos?... Por primera vez sentí lo que era estar avergonzado ante la persona que apreciabas, el dolor del corazón al causarle daño al otro, el vacío en el alma que no demostré tener cuando me divertía a su costa… Sé que ella regresó buscándome, debo admitir que eso me sorprendió, nunca imaginé que a pesar de todo quisiera verme de nuevo pero yo fui cobarde, temí a lo que podría causarle después y no luché por demostrarle que todo eso que había planeado con Kikyo había terminado desde el día en que lo había llevado a cabo – bajó la mirada hasta sus manos, como si las examinase con sumo cuidado – Por mi cobardía es que ahora estoy solo y pienso que de no ser así sólo le causaría más sufrimiento…_

_No me miró y yo, sentí más rabia al notar su aparente serenidad_

_No pude evitarlo, le solté una bofetada que él ni siquiera intentó esquivar_

_- ¿TIENES IDEA DE TODO LO QUE LA HICISTE SUFRIR? – lo estaba fulminando con la mirada, sentía la rabia correr por mis venas y mi cuerpo temblaba de coraje al ver que ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarme – ERES UN MALDITO BANKOTSU, NO SABES TODO LO QUE PASO KAGOME… NO VISTE ESAS LÁGRIMAS CORRIENDO NOCHE TRAS NOCHE PORQUE ELLA NO PODÍA OLVIDARTE… ¡NI SIQUIERA INTENTASTE VERLA DE NUEVO! _

_- ¿Y QUÉ ESPERABAS QUE LE DIJERA! Perdóname Kagome, todo empezó como una venganza, me acosté contigo y entonces me di cuenta de que realmente te amaba – me calmo al notar la mirada furiosa que tiene ahora… pero no es para mí… es para él - ¿Eso querías que le dijera?_

_Me quedo callada y en el mismo lugar en el que me encontraba… No puedo moverme, no viendo como las lágrimas están recorriendo su mirada azulada…_

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

El nuevo día llegó alumbrando los rostros de lo que había quedado del Inu-Gumi, ya sin líder.

Sango parpadeó varias veces acostumbrándose a la luz del sol y pronto, fijó su vista en su mejor amiga.

Kagome se encontraba abrazándose a sí misma ocultando su rostro, Shippo estaba a su lado mirando a la chica con tristeza al igual que Kirara que la rodeaba con su enorme cuerpo mientras que la anciana Kaede tenía la mirada fija en el horizonte

Volteó a ver al monje Miroku y éste le devolvió una mirada preocupada

- Quiero irme… - murmuró la joven miko sin desenterrar su rostro de sus brazos

- Está bien, podemos ir a pasear por ahí y te calmar…

- ¡NO ENTIENDES! – exclamó con furia interrumpiendo al joven monje mientras lágrimas caían sin control de su rostro, sus ojos y nariz se encontraban terriblemente irritados y a pesar de todo, la decisión en ella no decayó ni un momento – Perdón monje Miroku…

- No tienes por qué disculparte – contestó el monje afectivamente

- Yo hablaba de… irme a mi época – murmuró tenuemente tratando de controlar el flujo de aquellas gotas salinas que parecían no querer ceder – Comprenderé perfectamente que no quieran venir conmi…

- ¿Quién dijo que te abandonaría? – le interrumpió Sango mirándola con reproche

- Yo… Sango… de verdad no es necesario, entendería a la per… -

- Perdón señorita Kagome pero me parece que usted tomó una decisión muy apresurada, en mi caso estaría encantado de ir a su época y además, no me gustaría dejarla de ver – aseguró el monje sonriendo

- ¡Igual yo! Te quiero mucho Kagome y además no me quiero quedar solito con ellos… son raros – dijo el pequeño Shippo haciendo un pequeño pucherito

Kagome rió un poco y Sango se permitió observar detalladamente una sonrisa genuina que no se repetería en mucho tiempo…

_**Fin Flash Back**_

* * *

_- No… - contesto sin ser consciente… - Podías haber intentado ser totalmente sincero… como lo eres ahora conmigo…_

_- Eso no importa, ya no tiene remedio – susurra con voz ironizada y dolida_

_Por primera vez puedo notar como el orgulloso Bankotsu está completamente destruido. No queda nada de aquel porte arrogante y poderoso del que tanto presumía. No queda una mueca de ilusión, alegría o algo semejante sobre sus ojos. Simplemente es como si estuviera vacío_

_- Como si estuviese muriendo lentamente… - murmura mirándome a los ojos_

_- Yo… ¿cómo sabes que…? – solo mueve negativamente la cabeza y su rostro muestra una expresión de resignación, la misma que vi desde que empezara a contarme lo sucedido_

_- Es más que obvio… creo que es lo único real de mi existencia – cierra los ojos y suelta un suspiro_

_- Perdóname pero no entiendo a qué te refieres… - le digo con vacilación, no quisiera entender lo que me dice… no podría haber tanta desgracia ¿verdad? _

_- Que de un modo u otro estoy pagando las estupideces que hice – esboza una media sonrisa que me causa inconscientemente un escalofrío – Moriré en menos de un mes…_

_Fija sus hermosos ojos azules en el firmamento… y yo, no soy capaz de dar respuesta alguna, jamás me lo imagine… No puede ser posible que el destino sea tan cruel… no puede ser verdad…_

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

- Cuídense mucho muchachos y sean muy felices – fue la despedida de una anciana y de los aldeanos agradecidos con aquellos que les habían traído la palabra paz a su vocabulario

- Lo haremos anciana Kaede, muchas gracias por todo… - dijo Kagome abrazando a aquella anciana que la había tratado como si fuere su hija

- Cuídese mucho anciana y no se meta en líos – aseveró el monje Miroku con una gran sonrisa

- No su Excelencia, a diferencia de ustedes, yo no busco problemas – contestó sonriendo abiertamente, mientras una bolita de pelos se lanzaba a sus brazos llorando

- ANCIANA TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR – sollozaba desconsoladamente el pequeño Shippo

- Y yo también pequeño, pero debes crecer muy fuerte en cuerpo y mente ¿de acuerdo? – Shippo asintió y fue el turno de la exterminadora

- Anciana, cuídese y no crea que es la última vez que nos veamos – murmuró abrazándola – Cuide también de Bankotsu por favor – pidió en un susurro que apenas y fue audible para la anciana

- Claro Sango, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte y espero que realmente no sea la última vez que nos veamos –

Sango asintió y espero a que todos entraran al pozo y antes de ello, pudo ver que Kagome miraba de soslayo en su dirección. Cuando ésta entró, también pudo notar una lágrima que caía de sus hermosos ojos chocolate, volteó a sus espaldas y apenas y pudo distinguir el ir de una ropa que le resultaba bastante conocida…

Bankotsu estaba ahí…

Y sin embargo, se limitó a fulminar ese lugar con la mirada, esperando que Bankotsu resintiera algo de su odio por no despedir a su amiga antes de irse…

Por no ir al lugar al que pertenecía…

_**Fin Flash Back**_

* * *

_- Ven conmigo – le pido a sabiendas de que se negara, pero no puede irse sin saberlo… no puede irse así – En el lugar en el que vivo junto con Kagome pueden tratarte y podrías curarte_

_Él solo suelta una pequeña risa con matices de tristeza y algo de diversión_

_- Exterminadora… nunca cambiarás… - ha vuelto a cerrar los ojos y yo solo siento como mi alma desespera cada vez más¿es imposible que lo entienda acaso? – Yo no tengo remedio… moriré en un mes a lo máximo y si es un castigo por todas mis fechorías, entonces lo aceptaré con gusto… no le temo a la muerte… no habiendo conocido el verdadero significado de la existencia humana. ¿Sabes algo? Creo que después de todo, me gustó el hecho de sentirme vulnerable… me hizo saber que, haga lo que haga, jamás voy a dejar de tener corazón…_

_- Bankotsu… - lágrimas de tristeza están empañando mi visión y él… solo sonríe, no puede ser tan descarado¿cómo puede sonreírme así sin saber a lo que he venido? – No lo entiendes… tienes que aferrarte a la vida Bankotsu, no puedes dejarla ir así como así cuando ya experimentaste el estar completamente muerto… Piensa en Kagome…_

_- Kagome… su nombre mismo es hermoso… - estoy por replicar pero él sigue manteniendo esa sonrisa… no puede ser tan egoísta incluso ahora… - Sólo dime algo… ¿ella te pidió que vinieras?_

_- No… pero aún así, si he venido no fue solo para escucharte decir tus errores y perdonarte en el nombre de mi amiga, tienes que venir conmigo… - vuelvo a pedirle levantando un poco el tono de voz y él solo se queda en silencio - ¿Por qué no quieres volver?_

_- ¿A qué tendría que ir? Ella tiene su vida hecha, el ir y enfrentarla solo le traerían malos recuerdos… yo soy parte de su pasado y no tengo cabida en su presente habiéndola lastimado tanto_

_- No es verdad, sabes que ella te lo perdonaría todo si la buscaras… - otra vez se queda en silencio, estoy comenzando a exasperarme¿por qué se niega tanto? – Solo te pido que la veas… no te forzaré a hablar con ella pero debes acompañarme…_

_- Si accedo… ¿podrías hacer algo por mí después? – yo asiento y él solo esboza una media sonrisa triste… _

_¡Que injusticia! _

_¿De verdad vale la pena lo que estoy haciendo ahora? El destino se escribió solo e hizo todo lo posible para hacer que ellos no estuviesen juntos… _

_¿A dónde fueron aquellas ilusiones por las que se sintieron tan felices?_

_¿A dónde se fueron sus anhelos de un futuro juntos?_

_¿A dónde se fue su felicidad?..._

_Este es el tipo de amor que era imposible, a pesar de que alguien murió creyendo en que su felicidad vendría sin más obstáculos… inclusive cuando lo hubieran perdonado todo, sería la muerte quien les quitara la idea de una vida en compañía del otro._

_Se pone de pie y sacude sus ropas._

_Por un momento puedo ver el perfil del Bankotsu de hace algunos meses y es entonces que puedo reafirmar, que las esencias nunca se desgastan a pesar del tiempo y circunstancia. Pero lo que no pueden detener, es el desvanecimiento de la vida física…_

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

- ¡Kagome basta! No puedes seguir así… no comes, no estudias, ni siquiera haces el intento por salir de esta casa – fue la voz maternal cargada de angustia y preocupación que resonó por las paredes del templo Higurashi

- Tu madre tiene razón Kagome… queremos ayudarte, de verdad, pero si no comienzas por ti misma, nuestros intentos solo seguirán siendo vanos – apoyó la voz de la exterminadora que zarandeaba una y otra vez el cuerpo ido de su amiga – Kagome por favor…

- Yo… no puedo… - sollozó mientras nuevas lágrimas aparecían en su rostro

Y de pronto, la chica se paró rápidamente de la cama dirigiéndose al baño.

Su madre y su amiga le siguieron rápidamente, solo para encontrar a la chica hincada en el piso, mientras que su rostro permanecía en el interior del excusado y su cuerpo se convulsionaba ligeramente.

Ella se encontraba vomitando…

- ¡Oh Kami! – exclamó angustiada la señora Higurashi yendo al lado de su hija, haciendo el intento de reconfortarla poniendo una mano sobre la espalda de su hija

Sango le siguió y algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Por lo que sucedía, temía que el organismo de Kagome hubiera comenzado a extinguirse… tal y como su forma de ser había comenzado dormirse…

_**Fin Flash Back**_

* * *

_Cerré mis ojos unos momentos y me levanté, sacudiendo también mis ropas. _

_- Pasemos primero a la aldea, le diré a la anciana a dónde iré y te daré lo que quiero que le des a Kagome por mí… - murmuró comenzando a llevar sus pasos a la aldea_

_Yo le seguí…_

_- Te vi el día en que nos marchamos de aquí… - murmuré mirando su reacción_

_- Y yo percibí el rencor que me expresabas con tu mirada – contestó para mi asombro - ¿Te preguntaras por qué no me despedí o al menos me aparecí frente a ella, cierto?_

_- Sí… - contesto mirando el cielo oscuro_

_- Ella me vio… sus ojos me dijeron que no le hablara y que solo me marchara… - respondió sin detenerse siquiera – Sus ojos me dijeron todo lo que me odiaba y amaba en ese momento y fui un cobarde entonces, porque le tuve miedo a esa intensidad… tal y como sucedió con mi miedo a su rechazo cuando Inu Yasha estuvo a punto de descubrirme ante ella…_

_- Y preferiste quedarte aquí, sin luchar… - aseveré resentida… _

_En este momento odio tanto sus confesiones… las odio por saber que guardan todo lo que los cobardes sentimos con el miedo._

_- Es fácil decir que uno no luchó… créeme que lo hice pero a veces nunca es suficiente con solo intentarlo y cometí el error que los humanos repetimos una y otra vez, le eche la culpa de mi cobardía a los remordimientos en vez de olvidarlos e ir a pedir su perdón…_

_- ¿Y es tarde ya para que vayas en busca de él? – pregunté notando como se tensaba un poco – No se tu pero me parece que un perdón antes de morir es la mejor solución para la paz eterna…_

_- Ese es el punto, tengo que pagar por mis errores y si no lo haré en este mundo… -_

_- Tonto… uno no puede autocastigarse cuando se está a punto de irse del mundo terrenal… es ilógico… -_

_- Nadie dijo que los sentimientos fueran lógicos – murmura con una sonrisa – La culpa, el amor, el odio, inclusive el rencor son sentimientos que no tienen nada de malo. Los sentimientos, sentimientos son, no tienen un verdadero por qué, sólo están ahí y el que sean buenos o malos depende de cómo los utilice cada quien… _

_- ¿Y cómo los has utilizado tú?_

_- En venganzas estúpidas… viviendo del pasado… pensando mucho en el después y el anhelo… no haciendo… muchas cosas en las que malgaste el tiempo muerto – respondió con el semblante nostálgico y cetrino_

_- ¿Tiempo muerto? – pregunté no entendiendo realmente bien aquella expresión, de pronto Bankotsu se me había alguien lleno de sabiduría y entonces como si tuviese un letrero en lo alto, la respuesta me llegó…_

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

- Acabo de terminar con el chequeo de su hija señora Higurashi – dijo un hombre de aspecto amable sonriendo ampliamente

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene doctor? – preguntó la señora angustiada – ¿Es algo grave?

Sango se mantuvo en silencio, expectante removiéndose nerviosa sobre su asiento.

- En lo absoluto señora, al menos no del todo – aseguró poniéndose de pie – La señorita Higurashi está esperando un bebé

La señora Higurashi abrió sus ojos más de lo normal y Sango llevó una mano a su boca, tapando un grito de sorpresa que jamás fue exclamado

- ¿Se encuentra bien señora? – preguntó el doctor mirando con preocupación como la señora Higurashi perdía el color de su rostro

- Si estoy bien, es solo que esto fue mucha sorpresa para mí… - respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa

- Bien… la señorita Higurashi no tardará en venir, no sé si quieren que sea yo quién le de la noticia… pero sea cual sea su respuesta he de pedirles que cuiden mejor de cómo se alimenta, salió muy baja en su IMC y, puesto que ahora debe velar por dos, debe tener más cuidado en ello

- De acuerdo… si no es molestia, quisiera decírselo yo pero… que usted le diera los detalles y demás… - dijo la señora Higurashi mientras el doctor asentía

Pronto, la puerta se abrió revelando la figura de Kagome

- Mamá… Sango… ¿qué sucede¿por qué están así? – preguntó la joven yendo al lado de su madre

- Kagome… verás… el doctor acaba de decirnos que… bueno tu… pues… no es algo grave lo que tienes… solo… es que…

- Mamá dilo ya… - dijo mientras su madre soltaba un largo suspiro

- Es que hija… estás esperando un bebé… - dijo por fin ante la mirada atónita de la menor

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza

- Tendrás un bebé, Kagome… - repitió su madre

Sango observó atenta el rostro de su amiga, desde su desconcierto hasta la mueca de alegría pura que se enfocó en las lágrimas de su rostro…

Entonces el tiempo se desvaneció, porque no importó que ocurrió… solo valió el momento en el que sintió…

_**Fin Flash Back**_

* * *

_Tiempo muerto porque no vive, solo pasa… porque en momentos de revolución, que no son tangibles ni visibles, solo sabes que es real porque lo sientes…_

_Pronto llegamos a la aldea y ahí, después de decirle a la Anciana que nos marcharíamos por un día… me lleva a su cabaña…_

_- Cuando haya pasado un mes, quisiera que le dieras esto a Kagome – murmura sacando lo que parece ser una carta_

_- ¿Por qué no antes? – le pregunté tomando la carta entre mis manos_

_- Porque si no, jamás podré sentirme en paz… - contesta mirándome a los ojos – Presiento que quieres que sepa algo de lo que estás segura que me puede hacer cambiar de opinión…_

_- No estoy segura… mantenga la esperanza, que es distinto… -_

_- Mmm… no lo creo… a estas alturas ¿ya de qué serviría arrepentirme por lo que te he dicho hoy y hacer de cuentas que puedo comenzar de nuevo? _

_- De nada y de mucho… - respiro profundamente y no aparto mi mirada de la suya – De nada porque no estarás físicamente dentro de un tiempo y de mucho porque contará no sólo para tu paz interna… sino para la de alguien más…_

_- Estorbaría, esa es la única verdad – contestó mientras yo me quedaba con las ganas de decirle que un amor jamás estorba…_

_- Entonces… vayámonos ya… - susurré mientras los dos salíamos de la cabaña, yo con ese sobre entre mis manos y con la firme convicción de que quizás… él aún podría perdonarse…_

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *


	13. Capítulo XII: Una anécdota sin final

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Inu Yasha me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento para esta historia sin intención de lucro**

Sin más, los dejo con lo que están esperando. El final de un proyecto especial para mí… Como dice Mr. K ENJOY IT! XD

* * *

**La mejor de las venganzas**

**Capítulo 12**

**Una anécdota sin final.**

* * *

Corría un 25 de octubre en la ciudad de Tokio, el frío alcanzaba a penetrar en lo más caliente de los abrigos de piel y las bufandas de tela afelpada. 

Pero a pesar de la insistencia del cielo nublado en opacar completamente al sol, tenues rayos alcanzaban a tocar a las personas, reconfortándolas del frío apenas lo suficiente para brindarles ánimo y alegría.

En una de las calles más tranquilas de la ciudad, una pareja de jóvenes, se encontraban caminando tranquilamente entre risas y bromas.

A simple vista se podía observar que la chica estaba más que feliz y un abultamiento en su vientre daba la posible respuesta a su alegría.

El joven de cabellos azabaches y de vestir informal, le acompañaba mirándola con anhelo en sus profundas orbes ambarinas.

Aligeraron el paso mientras el chico mordía su labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo: - ¿Kagome? –la chica volteó a verlo – Tengo algo que decirte…

Kagome sonrió como siempre y tan sólo asintió, animándolo a continuar.

- Desde que te conocí, supe que eres alguien muy especial. Amas tu vida, amas eso que la vida te concedió, a pesar de todo si te caes, logras levantarte por ti y por ellos… Al principio pensé que tan sólo era admiración pero yo… -titubeó por un momento– Yo me he dado cuenta de que todo lo que siento por ti, es una mezcla de muchos sentimientos y yo… yo te amo y me gustaría poder compartir una vida a tu lado, ser un padre para los gemelos y sobre todo, permanecer a tu lado para ayudarte en todo… yo… quisiera ser más que un amigo para ti, quisiera que tu me llegases a amar de la misma forma que yo te amo…

Ambos se detuvieron al llegar a una esquina antes de donde se encontraba un centro comercial.

Kagome le concedió una sonrisa triste y Eiji, no supo si deseaba sentir miedo o nerviosismo.

- Eiji… tus palabras me animan como no tienes idea pero yo… tu sabes que a pesar de todo no le olvido… sería muy cruel de mi parte atarte a mí cuando no puedo darte eso que esperas de mí… -Eiji bajó su mirada ambarina al suelo, sintiéndose de pronto muy mal– No quiero lastimarte pero tampoco darte unas ilusiones en las que ni yo misma creo…

- ¿No podrías llegar a olvidarle? – preguntó con un tono de súplica

Dijéranle patético muchacho meloso, pero estaba enamorado… no podía pretender que las ilusiones y esperanzas que albergaba su corazón realmente no existieran, no si eran tan intensas.

- Jamás podría olvidarle, no cuando espero el recuerdo que me tendrá unida a él por siempre… - dijo llevando una de sus delicadas manos a su vientre, acariciándolo con cariño y su mirada se tornaba nostálgica…

- Kagome… - susurró aquel joven mirándola con cariño, era imposible no amarla o guardarle rencor– Entonces espero que al menos me sigas dejando ser tu amigo

La chica sonrío y se agarró del brazo del chico

- Por supuesto, – dijo con una sonrisa – Serás el tío Eiji para los gemelos

El muchacho sonrió lastimeramente, ya se había resignado a la idea de que Kagome no olvidaría jamás al tipo que le había destrozado el corazón y si no podía tener cabida como algo más que un amigo, no le importaría con tal de protegerla y ayudarla…

Kagome suspiró un momento y recordó la imagen de Bankotsu, preguntándose ¿cómo se encontraría?

La llamada insistente de la reencarnación de Inu Yasha la sacó de sus cavilaciones y se dispusieron a comprar la ropa para los futuros niños que venía en camino…

No muy lejos de ahí, el mismo joven de cabellos azabaches seguía con la mirada la silueta de la joven que aún reinaba sobre su corazón…

- ¿No irás a verla? –preguntó una voz femenina a sus espaldas

- No es necesario traerle el pasado de pronto… -susurró esbozando una sonrisa de tranquilidad– Ahora me siento bien al saber que está siendo feliz…

- Podría serlo más si tu… -replicó mientras el chico se giraba para verla con melancolía

- No… -la chica lo miró confundida– Soy feliz sabiendo que tiene alguien que la cuide y que ese alguien, la siguió hasta aquí incluso después de morir…

- Bankotsu… -murmuró con tristeza al notar la desolación de aquellos zafiros, suspiró resignándose– Está bien, si esto es lo que deseas…

- Me gustaría estar con ella cuando el bebé nazca… es lo que más deseo… pero temo que mi deceso llegará antes de que eso ocurra… no quisiera preocuparla con esto, por eso será mejor que me vaya… -

- No será un bebé –Bankotsu frunció el ceño– Serán gemelos, una niña y un niño para ser exactos

Bankotsu sonrió radiantemente, olvidándose por un momento del pasado y de lo que le sucedería en menos de un mes.

¡Sería padre y de dos gemelos!

Su amor por Kagome no pudo ser mayor, esa chica que le había robado el corazón iba a darle un regalo tan maravilloso como lo eran esas dos pequeñas criaturas que significarían lo fuerte que su amor era, por siempre y para siempre…

El siempre ya no se escuchaba tan lejano, ya ni siquiera importaba esa eternidad, importaba el momento y entonces, Bankotsu se sintió como el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Si moría¿qué importaba? Acompañaría a Kagome en espíritu y no dejaría que les sucediese nada a esas dos criaturas, y eso… era una promesa…

Tan solo deseó que Kagome pudiera encontrar la felicidad en otra persona, esa que él se había robado en un momento dado, porque entonces… finalmente podría estar en paz, feliz por aquello tan maravilloso que experimentó al estar con ella, y doblemente alegre por los dos pequeños recuerdos que habría de dejar en ella y que le permitirían saber que, fuera como fuera, siempre estaría a su lado…

Sango lo miró unos instantes, pudo percibir el aura tan característica del Bankotsu de antaño, trató de forzar a las lágrimas para que no salieran. Tuvo éxito, sin embargo, rogó porque su amiga pudiera encontrar el amor de nuevo y que Bankotsu siguiera a su lado cuando los gemelos nacieran, por más imposible que todo aquello fuera…

Aún quedaba la esperanza…

- Será mejor que regrese al Sengoku –Sango asintió– Muchas gracias exterminadora, me has concedido un deseo antes de morir, nada me alegró más que ver a Kagome de nuevo y saber que se encontraba bien…

- Seguiré yendo para verte, al menos para que tengas noticias de cómo va avanzando Kagome en su estado –Bankotsu asintió- Parece ser que nacerán en diciembre…

- Espero que todo resulte bien, quisiera escribirle otra cosa en vez de la carta que te he dado… -Sango asintió

Sin más, ambas personas se dirigieron de vuelta al pozo que lo había iniciado todo…

* * *

Un mes después, el frío había aumentado considerablemente. 

Sin embargo, Kagome había salido de su casa para comprar algunos víveres que se necesitaban en la despensa.

Iba con un pantalón de mezclilla y un suéter de cuello de tortuga color blanco, una bufanda negra con los bordes de formas extrañas en colores azul cielo y blanco, sus manos cubiertas por un par de guantes negros y botas negras de punta.

Si algo amaba de su embarazo era que, fuera de las primeras náuseas y vómitos además del obvio ensanchamiento de su vientre, era que sus pies no se ensanchaban tanto y por ello, podía seguir poniéndose el tipo de calzado que le gustaba usar.

Se sentía tan bien, tan llena de un sentimiento que la alegraba de repente y le hacía luchar contra todo por una sola causa, darles a sus hijos lo mejor.

No olvidaba a Bankotsu, es más, lo seguía amando con la misma intensidad que cuando se entregó a él. No le guardaba rencor, y seguía albergando la esperanza de que quizá, algún día se decidiría a volver a su lado y entonces ella le esperaría con los brazos abiertos, para disfrutar de aquello que su amor les había heredado.

Al doblar la esquina, tuvo que salir de su ensoñación al chocar contra algo que estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el equilibrio de no ser porque ese algo, le había sostenido firmemente para que no cayera.

- Perdón señorita, no he visto por donde pasaba –se disculpó la voz de un joven de apariencia atractiva poseedor de un par de joyas azul-zafiro.

Kagome abrió la boca en un gesto de sorpresa…

No podía ser que él estuviera ahí…

No era posible que lo fuera y de esa manera…

De pronto, sintió que todo se le oscurecía y que algo tibio la sujetaba antes de caer en la inconsciencia…

* * *

Todo era oscuro, no tenía idea de en qué lugar se encontraba… 

Un pequeño resplandor azulado fue lo que comenzó a surgir y tuvo que ahogar un grito de asombro al ver quién se encontraba ahí

- Perdón… -susurró aquella figura sin acercarse a ella, las palabras flotaron en aquel lugar y Kagome no pudo reprimir más aquellas lágrimas que llevaba atoradas desde tanto meses atrás…- Perdón Kagome…

- Bankotsu… -murmuró con la voz cargada de tristeza y felicidad

- Te amo, nunca he dejado de hacerlo –dijo mientras su figura comenzaba a desvanecerse y la luz empezaba a regresar– No me olvides y trata de ser feliz…

- ¡NO! BANKOTSU –corría tratando de alcanzar aquel recuerdo, pero la luz le dio directo a los ojos, desvaneciendo el lugar y las siluetas

* * *

Cuando comenzó a distinguir que la luz había vuelto, parpadeó varias veces, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz del lugar y así tratar de despejarse un poco de lo que había visto en ese sueño tan real. 

- ¿Kagome? –la llamó una Sango con un semblante preocupado- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si… -contestó no muy convencida– ¿Qué paso?

- Te desmayaste en la esquina de la casa, éste joven hizo el favor de traerte –contestó Sango mirando al joven que yacía a su lado

Kagome abrió los ojos con asombro… era idéntico…

- Buenas tardes señorita –dijo éste en un tono jovial, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de asombro de la chica– Mi nombre es Matsuharu Yuki

- Buenas tardes… mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi… perdone las molestias, no debí estar nada ligera –respondió con algo de pena bajando un poco la vista, no podría soportar ver esos ojos azulados sin perderse en ellos… no habiéndolos soñado de esa manera

- Descuide, me alegra que no haya sido nada grave –dijo con una sonrisa adornando su rostro– Bueno debo irme, espero que se encuentre muy bien y volverla a ver en otras circunstancias, tenga por seguro que volveré a verla pronto

- Gracias de nuevo –dijo Kagome con un pequeño rubor cubriéndole las mejillas, incluso su tono era igual…

- No hay por qué –contestó saliendo del lugar junto con Sango

- Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado a traerla –dijo desde la puerta, a lo cual, aquel chico solo la miró como sólo él sabía hacerlo

- Hay más cosas que tengo que agradecerte a ti… -murmuró para salir del lugar dejando a una Sango completamente desconcertada… ¿podría ser que?

Movió la cabeza en gesto negativo y volvió a entrar a la habitación de su amiga…

La escena que ahí encontró era algo que no podía esperar… ella estaba llorando estrujando la sábana entre sus delicadas manos

- Kagome… -susurró conmovida…

- Soñé con él Sango… tu lo has visto, está aquí… -murmuró sollozando de nuevo mientras Sango se acercaba rápidamente a ella para acunarla entre sus brazos– Me pidió perdón… y yo… Sango si está aquí entonces… entonces él debe…

- Shh… -la silenció Sango poniéndose de pie– Creo que tengo que decirte algo que debí haberte dicho desde el momento en el que lo supe…

Se dirigió al clóset sacando una cajita de madera. La abrió y sacó un sobre

- Hace un mes visité el Sengoku… yo quería traerlo para que estuviera de nuevo contigo… -susurró dándole la carta a la chica que la miraba consternada– Lo vi y hablé con él…

- ¿No quiso venir entonces? –tenía el deje de interrogación, pero parecía más una afirmación triste para sí misma

- Vino… sólo para verte y después se fue… -Kagome apretó sin querer el sobre entre sus manos– Yo… intenté convencerlo de que se quedara a tu lado pero él… -Sango trató de controlar el tono de su voz que amenazaba con romperse en cualquier momento– Él… ya se estaba muriendo, Kagome…

Kagome la miró y sintió como algo se contraía en su interior…

- Traté de convencerlo de que se quedara para que pudieran tratarle lo que sea que tuviera pero… él ya estaba resignado a morir y sólo quiso verte una vez más… -Sango no podía seguir controlando su angustia, copiosas lágrimas cayeron una por una de sus ojos café, acariciando sus mejillas

- ¿Hace cuánto? –preguntó con amargura, se negaba a romperse… no de nuevo

- No debe ser mucho, una semana tal vez, incluso un día… -respondió

Kagome quedó completamente descolocada… la vida le había arrebatado de nuevo al ser que más había amado y ahora, de nuevo lo tenía en frente de un momento a otro… ¿podría ser tan cruel?

- Entonces… ese joven llamado Yuki… ¿es él? –Sango guardó silencio y Kagome entendió el callado sí

Se sentía tan mal, tan perdida y sola, más que nunca…

Las lágrimas continuaron bajando en silencio mientras ella abría lentamente la carta, aun no podía aceptar la idea de que su querido Bankotsu hubiera muerto y a pesar de todo, le dijese que la amaba…

**_Mí querida Kagome:_**

_Para cuando estés leyendo esto, seguramente yo ya estaré muerto. Tengo tantas cosas por las cuales pedirte perdón pero no creo que sea prudente recordártelas, quizá en este momento ya me habrás dejado atrás como un mal recuerdo, no puedo asegurarlo._

_Después de mucho tiempo, te volví a ver hoy ¿sabes?. _

_Me sigo sorprendiendo de que a pesar de tu notable estado, tu hermosura sigue siendo la misma e inclusive más bella de la que nunca había visto antes._

_En éstos momentos me digo idiota por haberte dejado ir sin buscarte, y sé que también soy un cobarde por no decirte todo esto de frente pero quizá a la larga sea mejor._

_Me estoy muriendo y, por primera vez, no es mi vida lo que me duele perder. Me duele el saber que no podré estar a tu lado cuando nuestros hijos nazcan, porque sé queson nuestro… jamás dudaría de lo que nuestro amor nos dejó. _

_Quisiera conocerlos y estrecharte a ti y a ellos entre mis brazos, pero la vida me ha negado esa oportunidad de estar con ustedes físicamente._

_Pero en mi queda, que mi alma se quede protegiéndolos a ambos, son lo que más quiero y no tienes idea de cuanto desearía estar a su lado y formar aquello que siempre había deseado mantener, proteger y formar, una familia._

_Sin embargo, no quiero ponerme a lamentar más, no cuando sé que tú lo lees y que lo que necesitas no son precisamente más preocupaciones._

_Dios… tengo tantas cosas que decirte y las palabras no me son suficientes, pero si hay una principal que quisiera que siempre tuvieras en cuenta. _

_Te amo Kagome, eso nunca va a cambiar y quisiera pedirte perdón hasta la eternidad por el daño que te causé, nunca fue mi intención causarte semejante dolor._

_Hay algo que siempre me ha maravillado de ti, y es tu corazón que sigue siendo puro y que me ha perdonado todo porque alguien como su dueño, es incapaz de sentir rencor… esa es una de las tantas cosas que me cautivaron de ti._

_Pude ver que Inu Yasha te siguió incluso después de su muerte, me gustaría poder asegurarte que podré hacer lo mismo… pero estuve hablando con la anciana de ello, y me ha dicho que eso no es decisión del alma misma… todo dependerá de Dios y ruego porque me deje velar por ti y por nuestros niños…_

_Sé que no tengo derecho pero estuve imaginando cómo te pondrías cuando los niños nacieran, Sango me dijo que serán una niña y un niño y estuve pensando en los nombres… ¿qué te parece Sunao para el niño y Kaori para la niña?_

_Espero los nombres sean de tu agrado, nunca he sido bueno en ello… _

_Creo que ya es tiempo de despedirme, pero antes quisiera pedirte que no llores más mi querida Kagome… no deseo que sigas sufriendo, no alguien como tú… sigue luchando por nuestros hijos y yo estaré ahí siempre que me necesites, perdóname de nuevo por dejarte así, por no decirte la verdad y por no luchar contra todo lo que se presentó, sigo pensando que todo lo que nos sucedió fue por una buena razón y deseó que la descubras para que seas feliz y entonces, yo te alcanzaré para que sigamos juntos hasta el final de la eternidad y la conciencia…_

_Cuídate mucho, lucha por tu felicidad y recuerda que estoy ahí, aunque no me veas… nunca te dejaré de amar y esperaré por ti…_

_Con amor._

_Aquel que nunca te olvidó._

_Bankotsu._

Kagome sonrió y las lágrimas volvieron a fluir libremente, ya no las reprimía y ese sentimiento de congoja seguía consumiendo su corazón…

Bankotsu… de alguna manera, supo que estaba ahí, con ella…

Lo amó más por haber luchado por seguirle luego de morir, le adoró por preocuparse por ella pero… lo quiso más por saberlo vivo, en su corazón.

Se sentía triste, no lo negaba, pero la felicidad y la tranquilidad que le daba una vocecita advirtiéndole que todo estaría bien, era lo que más fuerza le daba.

Dobló con cuidado la carta que había sido mojada por algunas de sus lágrimas, Sango estaba recargada en la puerta de la habitación, sintiéndose de pronto aliviada por la resignación que Kagome comenzaba a mostrar.

- Me dejó los nombres de los gemelos… - murmuró viendo a algún punto indefinido de la habitación– Sunao y Kaori

Sango sonrió notoriamente y abrazó a su amiga, tratando de transmitirle que contaba con ella para todo por siempre y Kagome, le correspondió el gesto.

- Me alegra tanto que Bankotsu te dijera todo esto… -Kagome sonrió– Tengo que confesarte otra cosa, cuando Yuki salió… casi podría jurar que era el mismísimo Bankotsu quien se dirigía a mí…

- No lo sé Sango, pero por ahora puedo decir… que le amo más que nunca… -

Sango la abrazó más fuertemente, Kagome se apoyó en ella y una sonrisa se quedó plasmada en sus labios cuando la imagen de Bankotsu sonriéndole llegó sin previo aviso a su mente…

_Ahora más que nunca le amaba…_

* * *

Un mes más pasó rápidamente en el tiempo y ahora copos de nieve caían ligeramente sobre las calles de Tokio. 

La alegría que las fiestas navideñas traían consigo, se hacía visible en cada calle de la ciudad. Los adornos pendían de los semáforos y las tiendas estaban adornadas con múltiples adornos curiosos y bonitos que hacían alusión a la Navidad.

Los centros comerciales estaban completamente abarrotados de gente y la música navideña llenaba el ambiente con un toque más del espíritu armonioso que las próximas fechas propiciaban.

En una de las tantas tiendas de artículos para bebé de los numerosos centros comerciales, tres mujeres, tres hombres y un niño, se encontraban buscando lo que hacía falta para la llegada de los nuevos Higurashi.

- ¡Kagome! Mira eso – exclamaba Sango desde un extremo de la tienda, señalando con el dedo índice un bonito ropaje color azul celeste para niño

- ¡Es bellísimo, pero mira esto! – exclamaba desde el otro extremo de la tienda con otro ropaje para niña en color rosa suave

- ¡Kagome, hija! – gritaba la señora Higurashi desde afuera de la tienda mirando alegremente una bonita cuna tallada en cedro, lo suficientemente espaciosa para tres bebés

Mientras tanto, los hombres se encontraban frotándose las sienes mientras el pequeño luchaba por no caer dormido del cansancio

- Es imposible que no se cansen –apuntó Miroku con pesar

- Podría jurar que hemos recorrido todas y cada una de las tiendas con artículos para bebé de la zona –aseveró Eiji

- Y se han llevado cuando menos 5 cosas de cada tienda – complementó Yuki con una sonrisa, mientras miraba como Kagome discutía con Sango y su madre acerca de un juguete para aprendizaje de bebés

- ¿La amas? –fue la pregunta que rompió el trance en el que se había visto envuelto

- ¿Qué? –preguntó desconcertado

La reencarnación de Inu Yasha, de pronto se había tornado seria y miraba a Kagome: - Que pregunta tan tonta, es más que obvio que así es… no creo que haya alguien que no lo haga una vez que la conoce…

Yuki supo de pronto a lo que se refería y no pudo hacer más que darle toda la razón a su ahora nuevo compañero, y esta vez… no era sin el consentimiento de ambos

- Pienso pedirle la noche del 24 que salga conmigo… -murmuró mirándolos y de pronto… el niño había perdido el sueño…

- ¡Yupi! Te le vas a declarar, te le vas a declarar, te le vas a declarar – repetía Shippo una y otra vez a manera de canción hasta que cierto golpe en su cabeza le hizo callar de pronto – ¡Baka¿Por qué has hecho eso¡Me dolió!

- Para que no andes de fastidioso, mejor duérmete, calladito te ves más bonito –respondió haciendo rabiar al pequeño

- Baka, ya verás cuando le diga a Kagome que me has golpeado –advirtió sin dejar de sobarse la parte de su cabeza donde el golpe le había dado

Yuki y Miroku comenzaron a reír ante el pleito entre aquel par de bakas…

En ese mes, Yuki había vuelto a visitar a Kagome al día siguiente y así todos los días conforme avanzaba el tiempo, Miroku se había puesto al tanto de la situación luego de conocer a Yuki y ver el parecido idéntico que tenía con Bankotsu, Eiji también se había enterado una tarde que había ido a visitar a Kagome y se había encontrado con Yuki en el camino.

Habían congeniado bastante bien pues tenían el carácter bastante parecido y esta vez, no se consideraban enemigos ni se sentían amenazados por el otro, Eiji había entendido que él no podría lograr nada más con Kagome que no fuera una amistad y ante todo, deseaba la felicidad de la chica… por ello, le había dejado el camino libre a Yuki e inclusive le ayudaba algunas de las veces junto con Miroku y Shippo, que había estado de acuerdo desde el principio.

Ese día, era 22 de diciembre del 2000, y habían acordado acompañar a las damas en las compras de "última hora" antes de la llegada de los gemelos.

Yuki, que a sus 22 años trabajaba como escritor, editor y presidente de una editorial muy famosa del país, había dejado sus labores a cargo del Comité y de su secretaria.

Eiji, tenía 19 años y había accedido por el período vacacional que la Universidad le había dado, se encontraba estudiando derecho pero había mostrado ser muy capaz, tanto que tenía su puesto asegurado en la firma donde se encontraba Miroku además de la editorial de Yuki.

Miroku, se había adaptado excelentemente en todo a lo que se relacionara con historia y derecho, gracias a Yuki había obtenido el certificado de sus estudios más rápido de lo pensado y ahora laboraba como abogado de una firma importante de Japón, aunque también formaba parte del ejército de abogados de la editorial de Yuki.

Sango por su parte, había sido toda una genio en ciencias sociales y laboraba como relacionista pública de la editorial de Yuki mientras que Kagome, a pesar de su embarazo a sus 17 años, había podido continuar con sus estudios y el semestre que venía, podría entrar a la carrera de Diseño de moda.

Shippo por su parte, tenía 9 años y se encontraba estudiando 3er grado de primaria, luego de su traslado a la época actual, había perdido la cola y sus patitas de zorrito dos semanas después de la noche a la mañana y había podido continuar su vida como un niño normal aunque claro, los trucos seguían funcionando.

Mientras los chicos comenzaban a discutir acerca de los asuntos financieros de Japón, dentro de la tienda, las 3 damas se encontraban cuchicheando acerca de sus regalos para los chicos ya que habían terminado con las compras 15 minutos atrás.

- No sé que podría regalarle a Yuki… se ha portado tan bien con todos nosotros… -

- Y por no mencionar que te ama… -apuntó Sango con una sonrisa, causando un sonrojo en Kagome – Admítelo Kagome, quitándole la profesión, sus bienes y otros detalles de menos importancia, es el mismo y recuerda lo mismo…

- Si pero… yo… no estoy muy segura, es decir… tú sabes, me gustaría terminar de estudiar y después tener un trabajo asegurado. Además… no me siento tan lista como para iniciar algo nuevo con él –su madre dejó una ropita con estampado de conejos en su lugar para mirar a su hija fijamente

- Kagome, no debes tener miedo… no está mal lo que sientes por ese muchacho, aún me parece increíble todo lo que pasó pero creo que se lo ha ganado todo luego de regresar a ti, no estamos tratando de forzarte a un matrimonio o compromiso mayor, tan solo podrías acceder a salir con él como algo más que amigos. –Sango asintió.– Dale una oportunidad más

Kagome se quedó pensativa un momento y después sonrió alegremente.

- Pasado mañana pienso decírselo –anunció con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro

Su madre y Sango sonrieron, jalándola al exterior de la tienda

- Ah pero ¿qué hacen? –preguntaba siendo jalada hasta una tienda de ropa para damas embarazadas

- ¿Qué más? Para ese día debes lucir más bella que nunca, así que necesitarás un vestido nuevo –le dijo Sango mientras su madre hablaba con la señorita y ésta asentía divertida por la escena

Así transcurrió la tarde y para cuando las damas se dieron por bien servidas del día de compras, se dispusieron a dirigirse a la casa Higurashi donde Souta, Kohaku y el abuelo las esperaban con la casa bien limpia.

Esa había sido la condición para que se quedaran y no las acompañaran en el día de compras que tan mala experiencia les había dejado tres meses antes.

- Bueno, no nos dará tiempo de preparar la cena –anunció la Señora Higurashi

- Podemos ordenar comida –sugirió Souta

Todos asintieron y Sango tomó el teléfono, dispuesta a marcar el número de uno de los restaurantes de comida rápida.

Fueron ordenando y luego de poner la mesa, las mujeres se fueron a la habitación de los bebés para ordenar todo lo que habían comprado mientras que los hombres esperaban la comida.

La habitación para los bebés era bastante espaciosa, el piso de duela y las paredes blancas iluminaban mucho la estancia. Una cuna con doseles de un color suave se encontraba justo en el centro, muchos juguetes se encontraban cerca del clóset azul cielo que tenía dentro toda la ropa de los pequeños.

Dos ventanas cubiertas por unas bonitas cortinas beige y las paredes tapizadas con algunas figuras de ángeles y conejos.

Una estancia definidamente acogedora.

Pronto, el sonido del timbre les hizo ponerse de pie de un brinco e ir rápidamente por los platillos que habían ordenado.

Luego de que pagaron, las chicas bajaron de la habitación del bebé y se dispusieron a tener una cena familiar entre charlas, risas y demás…

* * *

Sin que lo advirtieran, el día 24 llegó rápidamente y las damas se encontraban preparando la abundante y, al parecer, exquisita cena de la noche. 

Souta, Kohaku y el abuelo habían estado corriendo de un lado a otro de la casa ya que las chicas los enviaban por una y otra cosa cada 5 minutos. En cuanto a Shippo, se la había pasado en la cocina ayudando a Kagome a cortar la cebolla luego de que un ataque de lágrimas hubieran dejado fuera a Kagome.

Tan sólo faltaban 8 horas para la dichosa cena y Souta, Kohaku y el abuelo resentían sobre sus piernas el peso de toda una eternidad.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y pronto, sólo faltaban 2 horas y media para la llegada de los invitados.

Todas habían ido a bañarse y, en la sala, Souta, Kohaku, el abuelo y Shippo se encontraban viendo un especial de Navidad en la televisión.

Una hora después, habían salido de bañarse y se encontraban alistándose en el cuarto de Kagome.

Sango, vestía un vestido rojo con escote en forma de V y descubierto de la espalda, con la atadura en el cuello y el largo cayendo elegantemente, se había puesto un par de zapatillas rojas con algo de pedrería que las hacían lucir aún más llamativas. Su peinado consistía en un recogido no tan elaborado, del cual, algunos caireles caían a lo largo, dándole un toque aún más sensual a su vestimenta.

La señora Higurashi, había optado por un vestido largo color perla, con pedrería fina de cristal bastante luminosa, se había puesto unas zapatillas en un tono bajo de plateado bastante luminoso por algunos detalles del frente y el cabello alaciado y sujetado por un par de broches con forma de gotas de perlas, enjoyados en brillantes de cristal cortado.

Kagome, llevaba un vestido tornasol con un escote no muy pronunciado por delante y detrás, con caída tipo channel hasta la altura de las rodillas que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, haciéndola lucir elegante, atractiva y, sin duda, aún más radiante por su estado. Las zapatillas, eran un poco bajas con ataduras de listón negro para bailarina. Su largo cabello azabache, estaba alaciado hasta la parte media, para después seguir su camino en forma de puntas hacia fuera, el peinado era solamente el cabello hacia un lado en forma de línea de ¾, donde una diadema de listón de encaje negro, separaba adecuadamente.

Las tres, lucían muy bellas, tal como la ocasión lo requería y los últimos detalles, eran el maquillaje mínimo que sus facciones de ángeles les permitían para lucir perfectas.

Media hora antes de la llegada de los demás, se encontraban alistando los últimos detalles de la mesa.

Souta, llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla oscura, una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones abiertos, una cadena de caucho negro con una cruz plateada como dije y un par de zapatos negros con la punta cuadrada.

Kohaku, se había puesto un pantalón de mezclilla en azul marino con detalles que lucían por lo deslavado y una playera lisa tipo polo pero con una bonita chamarra negra a juego con el pantalón y un par de zapatos negros.

Shippo, al ser tan pequeño todavía, la señora Higurashi había optado por vestirle cual muñequito de porcelana, con un trajecito negro y camisa blanca, y por petición de Souta, había hecho caso omiso a la corbata que debía lucir.

El abuelo, sorprendentemente había accedido a vestir de traje, era negro con una camisa que tendía a gris claro, pero no llevaba una corbata puesta.

- Ya no deben tardar en llegar –dijo una Sango completamente nerviosa, alisando arrugas invisibles en su vestido– Ay no sé por qué estoy tan nerviosa

- Deja yo te digo –dijo una Kagome completamente sonriente– Miroku vendrá y quieres causarle una tremenda impresión que hasta decidiste dejar los trajes sastres para vestirte como toda una princesa

Todos rieron causando un tremendo sonrojo en Sango: - Si, pues déjame te recuerdo que cierta personita también vendrá y por eso accediste a ponerte más maquillaje de lo que normalmente usas –murmuró riendo

Así pasaron los minutos y pronto se escuchó el primer toque en el timbre, Souta se adelantó a abrir: - Eiji, Miroku, pasen… -indicó cerrando la puerta

Eiji, seguía con la misma cabellera azabache hasta los hombros. Sus ojos ambarinos completamente brillantes y vestía un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro como el de Souta, los bordes de una camisa blanca sobresaliendo de un suéter negro y una cadenita con una cruz de plata.

Miroku, en cambio, al ser un abogado de semejante importancia, había quedado con algunas mañas del trabajo en cuanto a ropa se refería y llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa color azul cielo por dentro con los dos primeros botones abiertos y un saco a juego con el pantalón.

Se dirigieron a la sala de estar y ahí, ambos abrieron más de lo normal los ojos.

- Cierren la boca o se les va a caer la baba –murmuró Shippo disimulando una carcajada como un falso tosido

- Ejem… -carraspeó Eiji bajando la vista y sonrojándose tremendamente– Lucen muy bellas Kagome, Sango, señora….

- Yo diría que esto es el paraíso… - susurró Miroku adelantándose a tomar la mano de Sango para besarla en un gesto de caballerosidad

- Ustedes también lucen muy bien Miroku –afirmó Kagome luego de que éste la saludara también

- ¿Yuki aún no llega? – preguntó Eiji cuando no veía por ningún lado al joven ojiazul

El timbre sonando hizo que Souta saliera a abrir una vez más: - Yuki, qué bueno que hayas llegado… Pasa, todos te espera en la sala –dijo Souta

- Hola Souta –dijo en el camino

Si Eiji y Miroku lucían completamente deseables, Yuki era como todo un príncipe de sueños hecho realidad.

Vestía un pantalón negro de vestir que se amoldaba perfectamente a su alto y bien formado cuerpo, un suéter negro de cuello de tortuga que delataba perfectamente su ejercitado cuerpo, también llevaba puesta una gabardina negra abierta completamente que se ceñía perfectamente a toda la vestimenta. Una cadena de caucho negro con algunas argollas de plata por fuera complementaban como accesorio mientras se quitaba los guantes negros. Lo único distinto en sus facciones, era quizá el cabello largo que ahora iba corto con algo del flequillo rebelde que tanto lo caracterizaba ahora.

Al entrar en la sala, su primera impresión fue que tanta belleza irradiada de su persona especial no era más que un sueño hecho completamente realidad, o bien… que seguía en él.

- Buenas noches –alcanzó a susurrar acercándose como presa de un trance a Kagome– Buenas noches, Kagome

- Buenas noches, Yuki –respondió sonrojándose por la penetrante mirada azulada que le era dirigida

Todos los presentes sonrieron ante la escena, y pronto decidieron ir a la mesa, donde los platillos más suculentos les hicieron tener bastante apetito de repente.

- Propongo un brindis –dijo Souta de repente, alzando su copa de vino tinto que con muchos ruegos y demás, habían accedido a darle – Por toda la alegría que llegó a nosotros y que siga siendo así, hasta que nos cansemos de la melosidad

- Que así sea – añadió el abuelo comenzando a chocar levemente su copa con la de su hija y nieta y luego todos los demás

Todos comenzaron a reír.

- Yo propongo otro, por las personas maravillosas que encontramos en este tiempo y por aquellas, a quienes nunca olvidaremos –volvieron a asentir y a chocar sus copas

La velada transcurrió amenamente, pero cierto par de chicos estaban moviendo bastante las piernas, estaban más que preocupados y es que esa noche era La Gran Noche

Cuando pasaron a la sala para seguir charlando, Miroku alcanzó a susurrarle algo a Sango para llevársela a los jardines del templo.

Kagome observaba cómo se llevaba a su amiga y no pudo hacer más que sonreír, Sango de verdad merecía ser más que feliz.

- Creo que también es tiempo de que tu y yo hablemos a solas –murmuró Yuki en su oído, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella para jalarla con suavidad en dirección al árbol sagrado… ahí donde tantas cosas habían surgido…

La noche era más que perfecta, las estrellas brillaban armoniosamente y la luna, a pesar de estar en menguante, iluminaba la ciudad, dándole un toque más que romántico a la noche.

- Kagome… sabes cuanto te he amado durante todo este tiempo– susurró Bankotsu llevándola a sentarse sobre una banca del lugar– He hecho muchas cosas que no he logrado perdonarme del todo, a pesar de que tú ya lo has hecho desde hace mucho…

- Tú sabes que… -Bankotsu, porque en ese momento volvía a serlo, la silenció poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios

- Déjame terminar… -murmuró con una sonrisa – Pude hacer realidad mi sueño, volver a verte y tener la oportunidad de volver a estar a tu lado… tengo esta oportunidad de formar contigo una familia, con nuestros hijos… de darles la máxima felicidad… de compartir con ustedes las rosas, los llantos… todo Kagome… entiendo si decides darme un no por respuesta pero quiero que sepas que, a pesar de cualquiera que sea tu decisión, siempre van a tenerme ahí, cuidando de ustedes y siempre van a poder contar conmigo, no importa cuál sea la situación… nunca les voy a dejar, no de nuevo…

Kagome se deshacía en lágrimas de felicidad, con la mirada puesta en las orbes azuladas que tanto amaba

- Tonto… hoy ya no debe ser así… no quiero que vuelvas a pensar que podría ser capaz de darte un no cuando…. –susurró sonriendo entre lágrimas que secaba con sus delicadas manos – Cuando todas mis respuestas siempre serán un sí para ti….

La sonrisa de Bankotsu y Yuki, volvieron a ser la misma que sólo le era ofrecida a Kagome, limpia de mentiras, sinceras y de aquellas que podían hacerse notar por el amor tan grande que guardaban.

- Kagome… mi dulce Kagome… -susurró acercándose lentamente a los labios de Kagome, apresándolos entre los suyos en un beso de la más pura ternura y suavidad

En medio de aquel beso, hizo algunos juegos con las manos entre sus bolsillos, sacando una hermosa rosa roja natural, abierta en todo su esplendor, con un hermoso detalle brillante incrustado en su centro…

- Hay algo más que quisiera pedirte –susurró arrodillándose cual gesto de príncipe encantador, tendiéndole la rosa- ¿La aceptas?

Kagome sonrió y aceptó gustosa la hermosa rosa roja, pero de pronto sintió que estaba _algo _pesada para tratarse de una rosa. La observó detenidamente hasta que su vista notó el extraño brillo que emitía del centro.

Acercó sus temblorosos dedos hasta el centro de la rosa, sacando con sumo cuidado lo que allí se encontraba…

- ¡Oh Kami! –exclamó completamente extasiada de lo que el objeto entre sus dedos representaba- Es precioso

- Kagome… -la llamó tomando el hermoso anillo de compromiso entre sus dedos, para tenerlo listo justo en el dedo anular de la chica- ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?

- ¡Sí, claro que acepto! – exclamó sonriente, mientras Yuki le dirigía una bella sonrisa, poniéndole el anillo completamente – ¡Te amo tanto!

- Y yo también Kagome… yo también te amo – murmuró sellando el compromiso con un suave beso lleno de cariño y amor

No muy lejos de allí, todos los demás observaban felices la escena, todos incluyendo a cierta chica que también lucía un bello anillo en su dedo anular, mientras el amor de su vida la abrazaba por la cintura.

Por fin la felicidad había decidido quedarse completamente con ellos…

Y eso, era ya mucho qué decir.

* * *

El tan esperado 31 de diciembre llegó sin mayores contratiempos, la cena estaba completamente lista y las chicas habían terminado de arreglarse a tiempo y los chicos habían llegado ya. 

Todo estaba completamente listo para comenzar el banquete luego de la llegada del Año Nuevo.

Sin embargo, algo parecía estar fuera de todo lo planeado…

- Oh no… creo… que es hora – anunció Kagome poniéndose muy pálida de pronto

Todos los presentes, voltearon a verse entre sí.

- ¡Al hospital! – exclamó Sango mientras ayudaban a Kagome a subir en la camioneta de Yuki

Eiji, Souta, el abuelo y Miroku, se fueron en el carro de Eiji para darle más espacio a Kagome.

- Inhala, exhala –le decía Sango a una Kagome visiblemente agitada

- Vamos hija, aguanta –le apoyaba su madre mientras Yuki conducía lo más rápido que el gentío le permitía

Minutos después, todos irrumpían en el hospital más cercano, con una Kagome cada vez más agitada.

Las enfermeras se movilizaron pronto y Kagome fue trasladada en silla de ruedas a la sala de partos. Ahí la cambiaron y aguardaron la llegada de emergencia de la doctora que la atendería.

Una mujer rubia de ojos almendrados y alta, llegó rápidamente poniéndose el traje esterilizado, los guantes y el cubrebocas.

- ¿Es usted el padre? – preguntó la doctora dirigiéndose a Yuki

- ¿Yo?... ehh – no le dio tiempo de contestar siquiera cuando se vio arrastrado por las enfermeras que le ponían rápidamente el traje esterilizado junto con el cubrebocas

Al entrar, lo primero que vio fue a una Kagome respirando agitadamente mientras algunos gemidos de dolor salían de sus labios

No dudó ni un momento en ir y tomarla de la mano para decirle palabras de aliento mientras ésta estrujaba fuertemente la mano de Yuki

- Vamos cariño, sé fuerte –murmuraba con el mayor cariño que fuese capaz de transmitir

- Agh… maldita sea… quisiera que… que estuvieras en mi lugar… y agh… a ver que sentías… ¡idiota! – maldecía Kagome apretando su mandíbula con un brillo asesino en los ojos

Yuki tomó nota mental de que una mujer en ese estado no suele ser en lo absoluto sociable.

Entre gritos, gemidos y demás maldiciones, una hora después se había escuchado el primer lloriqueó.

- Ha sido un niño, ahora prepárese, sigue la niña –anunció la doctora

Yuki de verdad lo intentó, en serio que había tratado de ser fuerte y eso que en su anterior vida había sido el causante de muchísimo derramamiento de sangre pero eso ya era demasiado…

Ver la sangre brotar y como los niños nacían, sería un tipo de trauma que llevaría en la mente siempre, dio gracias por ser hombre antes de caer desmayado

- Agh malditos hombres… no sirven cuando se les requiere –maldijo Kagome haciendo un último esfuerzo para que un segundo lloriqueó se escuchara

- Buen trabajo señora, han sido una niña y un niño nacidos justamente a la hora de la llegada del Nuevo Milenio –anunció la doctora sonriendo alegremente, dándole la niña a una de las enfermeras– Para el señor, llévenlo a la habitación de la señora y traigan un poco de alcohol para despertarlo, no querrá perderse de las primeras horas de sus hijos mientras, pasen a la señora a una de las habitaciones del hospital y en cuanto los niños estén listos, llévenlos con ella

Kagome se dejó caer finalmente sobre la cama, aún sentía algo de dolor pero la impaciencia de ver a sus hijos era lo que más dominaba el momento

Momentos después de haber sido trasladados, las enfermeras volvieron con los pequeños y se los cedieron a Kagome, mientras otra enfermera reavivaba a Yuki dándole a oler un algodón con alcohol.

Despertó rápidamente: - ¡Kagome! Los niños… -calló para sonreír ante la tierna escena que se le presentaba y la mirada feliz de Kagome sobre él, le hizo prometerse así mismo que, pasase lo que pasase, siempre estaría ahí para apoyarla y que jamás, abandonaría su felicidad ni la de sus hijos…

Era una promesa el procurar el bienestar de su nueva familia…

- Tendrán los nombres que decidiste… creo que olvidé mencionarte que me encantaron –murmuró Kagome mientras Yuki se acercaba para cargar a la pequeña niña– Ella es Kaori

- Es tan bella como tú –susurró tenuemente sintiendo el calorcito del pequeño cuerpecito entre sus brazos

Kagome sonrió y se dedicó a observar al pequeño Sunao, que se acurrucaba en el pecho de su madre…

De pronto, la puerta se abrió revelando la figura de Sango, la señora Higurashi, Eiji, Souta, Kohaku, el abuelo, Miroku y Shippo que se alegraron al ver que su mejor amiga se encontraba bien, al igual que los nuevos miembros de la gran familia Higurashi.

- Son bellísimos – exclamó Sango tomando entre sus brazos a la pequeña Kaori

- Si, pero mira estas manitas – decía Shippo mientras miraba al pequeño Sunao entre los brazos de su abuela

- No puedo creer que ya soy abuela –exclamó alegremente la señora Higurashi

- Y yo bisabuelo – anunciaba el abuelo ahora bisabuelo acariciando las manitas de la pequeña Kaori

- ¡Y yo tío! – exclamaron Eiji y Souta al mismo tiempo

Todos sonrieron, Yuki no soltaba de la mano a Kagome y ésta veía con la más pura alegría, la escena que se presentaba ante ella…

Se sentía tan plena… tan feliz…

Momentos después, las enfermeras entraron para llevarse a los pequeños Sunao y Kaori a sus respectivos cuneros.

Todos los demás salieron a regañadientes por órdenes de Sango y la señora Higurashi, dejando sola a la pareja…

Yuki se acercó a Kagome, depositando un beso sobre su frente mientras tomaba entre sus manos, las dos de la joven.

- Dios… con tantos gritos y por lo que vi, pensé que te perdería… -susurró sin guardar el temor en su tono

Después de todo¿quién se maravillaría de ver el proceso del nacimiento de un bebé y quedar sin trauma? Al menos no era su caso…

- No… no podría dejar este mundo ahora que lo tengo todo –susurró con una sonrisa– Además, tú tampoco te dejaste vencer por la muerte…

Yuki sonrió y por un momento, la imagen del antiguo Bankotsu y de la antigua Kagome, se volvieron una tenue imagen del pasado, ambos sonriendo, abiertos a la alegría que habían logrado obtener después de todo y de todos…

Después de todo, contra ellos ¿quién?...

* * *

**Epílogo.**

* * *

_La pareja, se casó dos meses después, ella continuó normalmente con sus estudios y llegó a ser una de las mejores diseñadoras internacionalmente, él volvió aún más famosa su empresa y pronto se expandió a lo largo del mercado internacional._

_Los años transcurrieron lentamente, y no porque fueran cansinos, aburridos o terriblemente malos._

_Se podría decir que fue porque aquella pareja había vivido cada día al máximo junto con sus dos hijos. _

_Si bien, como toda pareja, habían tenido sus altibajos pero siguieron adelante superándolos sin dejar a un lado la alegría que les daba el saber que su existencia no había sido solamente para ser felices… también habían podido otorgar la felicidad._

_No hablamos de un cuento de hadas, donde la felicidad es completa hasta el fin de los días…_

_Porque en esta historia, el final no está ni estará escrito jamás, es una historia sin fin que puede enseñarte muchas cosas._

_Dejando a un lado el mal uso de los sentimientos intensos, podrás darte cuenta de que siendo humano tienes una función que cumplir dentro del orden existencial, sino ¿por qué más te habrán dado el aliento de vida?_

_A lo largo de mi permanencia como niño, adolescente y ahora adulto, soy capaz de asegurar que nuestra vida depende de cada una de las acciones y decisiones que hagamos y tomemos a diario, inclusive la más mínima porque la vida no es dinero y cosas materiales, cuando mueras… comprobé que eso no te habrá de servir de nada._

_Pero tampoco hablamos de un ser puro, como dije, eres humano, no una máquina que se puede programar a la ocasión porque cuando lo inevitable te asalta¿a dónde va todo ese control? tan sólo es cuestión de lo valioso de tu ser, apartando lo malo y dejando aquella valentía y coraje que demostraste y sigues demostrando en tu alma a pesar del tiempo y las circunstancias._

_El buscar ese estado de balance eterno en las emociones es algo imposible, siempre habrá algo que domine, sin embargo, siempre hay dos opciones, errar en lo que aquello provoca o enfocarlo en algo mejor y que no haga daño._

_La mejor de las venganzas… que lejano se escucha aquello y ya ves lector, a partir de algo errado y malo, comenzó todo lo maravilloso y malo de mi vida como ser humano, erré en muchas de mis decisiones y acciones, pero supe dejar a un lado eso y volver al camino que mi corazón me dictaba, sin avergonzarme por cosas tontas._

_Erré una vez y aprendí de ello, y ahora heme aquí… escribiendo las páginas de un libro sin finalizar, porque aunque mueras… siempre hay algo después de la muerte pero no has de pensar en el inexorable fin que a cada uno nos toca, el caso está en saber aprender de todo lo malo y bueno que venga a ti y si alguna vez has de avergonzarte de ti mismo, que sea cuando hayas pensado que el orgullo equivocado, los bienes materiales y otras cosas superfluas, son lo más importante para ti._

_El orgullo no es qué tan individualista e independiente seas, sino que tan valioso eres para saber que puedes apoyarte en las personas que te quieren y quieres para salir adelante, junto con ellas sin dejarlas atrás. _

_Orgullo no significa soberbia ni mucho menos se demuestra jactándote de superior a los demás porque así sólo hieres y entonces, ese llamado "orgullo" no te sirve de nada si bien sabes que contigo mismo no te basta._

_Espero, esta recopilación de diversos datos de mi vida, te sirvan de algo…_

_No lo tomes como habladuría de alguien que no te comprende, si fuera así… juzgaría sin dar por qué y yo tuve mucho de ello como para hacer lo mismo y no cambiarlo._

_Una anécdota sin fin, será aquella que dejes al destino y de la cual, no sepas cuál es el resultado de la lucha entre éste y tus propios deseos._

_Unas veces puede ser más fuerte lo inevitable pero otras, uno mismo puede arreglarlo y tener una oportunidad más, ablandando al destino que te marca desde que naces…_

_Y ya sabes, no olvides a quienes te rodean porque siempre, vas a necesitar cuando menos a una persona a tu lado… trata de hacerla feliz y sé feliz tú, incluso si te suena asquerosamente optimista, no hay de otra… así sean aventuras las que buscas, has de ser feliz así pero sea lo que sea que decidas hacer con tu vida, no metas a segundos ni terceros en tus rencores y frustraciones, ante todo… solamente uno es causante de lo que te sucede y solamente uno, puede decir cuándo es momento de dejar atrás muchas cosas tomando solo lo bueno…_

_Yo tuve la oportunidad de regresar desde donde ya estaba muerto, tuve esa magnífica oportunidad y hasta ahora sigo dando gracias a ello, puedo aprovechar todo aquello que estuve a punto de perder por mis estupideces, por eso no es bueno malgastar tu vida en personas que no valen ni una lágrima o resentimiento de tu parte porque así, sólo les das el consuelo a seres miserables de que pueden llegar a ser mucho y más porque lograron despertar algo que no es débil en tu ser._

_Por ahora me despido, desearía saber que tomarás en cuenta mis palabras, pero hey… es tu vida no la mía, aprende de lo que vivas pero ten en cuenta lo mío si alguna vez necesitas ayuda._

_Nos vemos._

* * *

**Sin fin…**

* * *

Ok ok, antes de terminar el año y como regalo de Navidad, les traje el final... y antes de que me ponga a llorar por haber terminado con una historia que me gustaba mucho escribir, quiero decir lo siguiente: 

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME MOTIVARON Y ANIMARON A SEGUIR CON ESTE FIC. Y TAMBIÉN, MIL GRACIAS A ESAS PERSONITAS TAN ESPECIALES QUE TANTO ME APOYARON

Sukimi-chan.- Niña linda, mil gracias por acompañarme todo este tiempo, fue un final angsty para ser dedicado a Navidad y Año Nuevo xD, pero creo que es muy adecuado ¿no lo crees?. Espero te haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo y nos veremos en otra historia, cuídate mucho y que pases felices fiestas. Besos.

Andrea.- Hola! Sería imposible olvidarme de vosotras, todas ya se llevaron un cachito de mí a lo largo de esta historia y no es por sonar cursi o melosa, pero el sentimentalismo me comienza a ganar. Yo cumplí con traerte el final y lo demás, quedará a tu parecer. Cuídate mucho, Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo! Besos.

Naomi Hary No.- Hola! Pues después de muchas cosas, por fin pude terminar con la historia, espero haya sido de tu agrado el final y tomaré mucho en cuenta eso del estilo xD, me gustaría seguir en contacto contigo n.n, cuídate mucho y que pases una excelente Navidad y un próspero año Nuevo. Besos

Ale.- Hola! Por fin, antes de finalizar el año la terminé! Viva xD, espero te haya gustado y que me dejes tu opinión, así como que pases felices fiesta y ya sabes, nada con medida, todo con exceso xD. Besos.

Sigma-Artemisa.- Hola! De nuevo mucho tiempo -o- pero espero que la larga espera haya valido la pena para tí, angustioso ne? xD Te confieso que pensaba dejarlo muertito y todo, pero es Navidad! Y los milagros existen xD así que aquí lo tienes, al azar y todo, espero me dejes tu valiosa opinión, que pases una linda Navidad y un muy buen Año Nuevo. Besos n.n

Eri Fujimiya.- Llovió, relampagueó y nevó, en palabras de mi situación, el módem valió queso, se fue la luz y mi padre me quitó la máquina, pero terminé! Espero el final te haya gustado, yo espero gustosa tu review y mil gracias por tu apoyo, que pases felices fiestas! Besos.

Ahora si, me despido de una historia que extrañaré mucho. He quedado satisfecha con el resultado final y… no me queda más que esperar que, a pesar de todo, a ustedes también les haya gustado.

Una aclaración para aquellos que no lo notaran, quién relató todo desde el principio, no fue sino el mismísimo Bankotsu que se refería a sí mismo en tercera persona, perdón si quedó algo confuso pero al final de esto, habla por fin en su persona, reconociéndolo todo.

Las quiero como no tienen idea y nos seguiremos viendo en mis demás fics mientras tanto cuídense mucho.

Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, así que no olviden dejarlo como regalito para Navidad ¿ok?

_¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!_

Besos.

Naomi Eiri Atria Uesugi Di Malfoy.


End file.
